Found
by pagestravel
Summary: Story 2, Sequel to Lost. Settling down has never been easy for the O'Carricks, Treatys, or Leafs. Can they balance responsibilities to their jobs as well as their families?
1. Chapter 1

**Found is here!**

 **This is the 2nd story in a series. Please be sure to read Lost first (or risk confusion). You can also check out my 100 Themes Revival, featuring oneshots of 'extras' for my series.**

 **I love reading reviews and respond to each one in the author's notes of a story. If you have lots of questions (or a question I prefer to answer to just you), I'll send you a PM.**

 **I tend to update quickly. I try to do 1 chapter each day, but with encouraging reviews (or impatience to get a Theme up) I've been known to post multiple times throughout the day :)**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan.**

Halt, Will, and Liam lay on their bellies hidden by their modified sandy cloaks covering their bodies. They belly crawled swiftly towards a drain missing a bar, creating a gap just big enough for a small man to get through. The drains here weren't near as large as the ones in Araluen but they made it.

The mission Crowley had assigned them would be considered suicidal by non-Rangers. They were to go to Persia and put an end to the rumors of an uprising against Araluen and its allies. Their old friend Selethen had been their guide but opted out of the actual mission. He told them in detail how to get back to Arrida and left them with a map. In Persia they'd learned that Sardar, a leader at the Hibernian Sunrise Warrior Academy, had a brother called Suhrab. Sardar was a younger brother and, in Persian culture, worth significantly less than Suhrab. Sardar ended up in Hibernia through a number of coincidences and now, eight years after Sardar's death, Suhrab wanted revenge. He prepared to attack all countries involved.

Halt, Will, and Liam spent some time spying before moving in. He maintained a lavish estate filled with his family and slaves. It was hard to tell the two groups apart. Suhrab himself was obviously the head of the estate. After him was a cousin who served as the general of his military, an uncle who ran his stable, and another cousin who beat down the slaves and lesser-family members. Suhrab had more wives and concubines than they could count but it was easy to see which ones he valued. The favored women dressed much nicer and had sons clinging to their hips.

Polygamy was the main reason none of the girls on the Special Task Force had come. They didn't want to risk losing them. Besides, the women inside were watched far more closely than the men. The women, the Araluens had noticed, shirked to the lesser-men for attention Suhrab failed to give. Some bartered secrets for favors.

Liam spoke their language and had gained the trust of Razeen, the uncle in charge of stables, and two of Razeen's wives: Darya and Shahana. Halt and Will had befriended Ishtar, a slave girl captured while watching over her father's sheep in Arrida, who desperately wanted out of the compound estate. She had learned broken Araluen going to the market with her father and agreed to help them once inside and then guide them back to Arrida. She only required they protect her until they made it to the border.

Darya had told them about the barred drain. Her children used it to escape chores and play on the other side of the desert dunes. As promised Ishtar was waiting on the other side with a candle. At least they thought it was Ishtar. The women wore scarves over their heads that made it difficult to tell them apart. Once they were close they recognized the figure to indeed be Ishtar. She took them up the steps quickly.

The guards said little about Ishtar leading three cloaked men through the servants' quarters. As they entered the quarters of the lower-family members, the guards still said nothing. Ishtar had assured them beforehand the 'lower guards' wouldn't give them trouble.

"We stop. Men will catch us," Ishtar whispered. Halt took out the packets of explosives Malcolm had invented.

"Time to make some noise then," he whispered. He threw one down and the three men ran down the hall Ishtar pointed out. Halt cut over and tossed another explosive over a balcony. Guards rushed down the stairs. He threw a few more and then the three rushed to the now empty hallway of the higher-up family.

Suhrab was killed in his sleep. Ishtar woke the wife he'd been sleeping with. She cried but they clearly weren't tears of sadness or pain. She whispered in her native language as she shuffled out of the bed into the blanket Ishtar offered her for modesty. Ishtar took off her headscarf and wrapped it around the wife's head. They spoke rapidly for a few moments before the wife went to a wardrobe and took out a much finer scarf. Halt and Will glanced over to Liam, who obviously tried to hide that he understood their words. Because Ishtar had not met Liam until that night, the women thought their conversation was private.

The wife handed her fine scarf to Ishtar, who quickly wrapped it around her own head. "We go now. Little time," Ishtar said to the men. Razeen and his wives were supposed to keep everyone distracted. The confusion proved they were doing a good job. The attack on Araluen and its allies became only whispers squashed by the death of the whisperer. Now that Suhrab was gone his eldest son would take over, a man Razeen assured them would not try to avenge anyone who died outside the compound.

For good measure they planted evidence against the military leader Razeen's wives would strengthen with the women's grapevine. Liam especially hoped the general went down. Razeen and both wives painted him as a pig who bought slaves rather than marry wives, making all his children ineligible for his fortune. Razeen may have four wives, but he treated each one with value.

Halt didn't think the lifestyle was right but he wasn't there to make judgments. Seeing all the beaten down women made him want to get back to Pauline as quickly as possible. He'd talked Lina into staying with Pauline in their apartment during the men's absence. Halt simply felt better knowing someone who could shoot a bow and throw a knife…and wield the strange tessens she'd introduced him to just before he left…was in the house with his wife and son. He'd wanted to ask Alyss to join them out of protectiveness for her as a daughter but she had children and a dog to mind at home.

They made a clean getaway under Ishtar's careful direction. Razeen gave Ishtar a horse for her journey as payment for her help in the plan. In the Persian culture, women were rarely thanked much less paid for services. Halt mentioned the idea to their new ally and Razeen agreed to provide a reward.

"Much thanks," Ishtar told them when they slowed to a more reasonable pace for their horses. "Much thanks to you."

"Get us to Arrida," Halt ordered impatiently. Ishtar nodded. She continued to lead the way through the seemingly pathless sand.


	2. Chapter 2

**Knew I couldn't leave those who read the first Found Theme for long :)**

Gold: I think your answer is answered in the story. It gives the kids' ages :)

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan.**

Ten months after beginning their journey, Halt, Will, and Liam stepped back onto Araluen's shores. They first made a brief trip to Castle Araluen to give Crowley full reports and visit Horace and Evanlyn…and the royal nine year old twins Little Will and Rosalina and their six year old brother Horace Jr., nicknamed Ace. Finally, they returned home. Will went to his cabin straight away. It was afternoon and he half-expected Alyss to be at the castle working. To his delight she was home. He could see her through the window in the kitchen stirring soup.

Will tried to sneak up on her, but Ebony gave him away. Despite her training to be silent the dog barked loudly and ran to greet her master. Alyss jerked her head back and smiled. "You're home!" she exclaimed. Alyss ran into his arms. "How'd it go?"

"Successful," he said simply between kisses. "How were things around here?"

"They've been good. I took today off to catch up on chores here. The past few weeks I've had to work a lot on a treaty but it was signed and sealed yesterday. I stuck around to entertain the foreigners and now that they're gone I decided to play housewife for a day."

"Daddy!"

"Dad! You're back!"

Their two children, seven year old Daniel and four year old Carissa, bounded through the door and attacked Will. He'd withstood Kalkara, Wargals, Genosaven assassins, Outsiders, Skandians before they were friendly, warmweed addiction, Temujai, rogue knights, and even the famous Ranger Halt's rigorous training…but his children still managed to take him down without fail. Will grabbed his delicate Carissa before falling back. She squealed with laughter as he held her in the air. Daniel giggled wildly as he tumbled over his father.

"Lunch is ready," Alyss called from the kitchen. Will stood up with both children still clinging to him. He carried Carissa upside down while Daniel clung to his leg and balanced on his foot. Alyss smiled warmly as the three entered. Will set the kids in their chairs and went to kiss his wife.

"I missed you," he told her softly.

Alyss kissed him, bringing gags and shrill giggles from the table.

 **Ranger's Apprentice**

Halt and Liam went to Halt's apartment. Before leaving Lina had promised to stay primarily with Pauline and Kane. Halt could tell Liam was eager to retrieve his wife and go home. They went inside and found Pauline sitting at the table with Kane eating ham sandwiches for lunch. Pauline rose elegantly and went straight into Halt's arms.

"Father!" Kane exclaimed. The boy rushed to join in on the family embrace. Liam stood back for a few moments for clearing his throat.

"Where is Lina?" he asked bluntly.

"She's in the bedroom napping," Pauline told him with a composed smile.

Liam nodded his thanks and went to the bedroom that usually belonged to Kane. It wasn't the first time Halt asked Lina to stay with Pauline in his absence, and Kane was used to sleeping on a pallet in the kitchen when they had an overnight visitor.

"You want to see Lina," Pauline said as she began turning out of her husband's embrace.

"I'll let Liam have her to himself for a bit," Halt replied almost begging beautiful Pauline to return to his arms.

"No," Pauline said firmly. "It wasn't a question. You want to…"

"Grace, Lina. What is this?"

Liam's excited statement caused Halt to rush to the bedroom, leaving Kane with Pauline. He burst through the door to find Liam and Lina sitting side by side on the made up bed only slightly ruffled by her recent nap. They stared at each other while both curved their arms around a tiny bundle with Lina's face and Liam's hair.

"I found out after you left," Lina explained as she noticed Halt joining them. "Pauline has been wonderful allowing me to stay here and helping me out."

Pauline kissed Halt's neck from behind. "I told you that you wanted to see her."

"Lina's had a baby, Father," Kane announced as though Halt hadn't yet realized.

Liam and Lina stood up. Halt noticed how gentle Liam was in supporting Lina…and how protectively he gazed at the baby.

"Her name is Scout," Lina told them.

"This is wonderful," Halt finally said.

"Well," Pauline said. "How about lunch? Then we can let the younger family go home. I'm sure they have a lot to talk about."

Everyone in their circle had been waiting for Liam and Lina to conceive a child ever since Will and Alyss welcomed their first, Daniel, to the world. It was difficult, though. They were separated more often than the other couples and the rare occasions they were both home each had duties at the castle that made life rigorous. But, finally, there they sat gazing lovingly at a beautiful little girl.

"I hope Crowley and Sir Rodney eased up your workload," Halt said as they ate.

"I've just been teaching," Lina assured him. "The midwife practically marched into Sir Rodney's office and ordered him to make me take it easy. Sir Rodney wanted to put me leave completely until the little one came but I insisted I could do the languages and customs for a bit longer."

Halt saw the logic in the midwife's choice. Lina would sooner listen to the one who gave her orders than a midwife. Lina rested her head on Liam's shoulder. Clearly she was very tired. Halt remembered when Kane was a baby. He'd been just over a year old when his adoption finalized but there were still a few long nights.

"Would you like a few more hours' rest before going home?" Halt asked.

Lina shook her head. "I can make it," she promised.

"Take it slow."

"Yes Mother," Lina chided. Halt ignored it. Liam took Scout as Lina stood up and they gathered their cloaks. Halt kissed Pauline the moment the younger couple left.

"Ew," Kane gagged. Halt slapped him in the back of the head. It barely fazed the boy. Kane simply went to clean up the dishes.

"I wish you'd been here when she found out," Pauline told Halt as they walked to their room. Pauline began unpacking his things and separating what needed washing out. "She was so happy. She spent the entire night with her hand over her stomach."

"Hopefully there will be another in the future that Liam and I can be around for the whole time."

"Just so you can harass poor Liam?"

Halt shrugged and set to tending his weapons. He needed to make more arrows. "Kane, are you finished with the dishes?"

Their son came in. "Yes sir," he answered politely. Obviously Pauline had given him a few lessons on manners in Halt's absence.

"Would you like to go hunting when you finish lessons tomorrow afternoon?"

Kane's eyes lit up. "Really, Father?"

Halt nodded. "Go get your bow and make sure it's in good condition."

Kane ran off. Pauline called after him. "Don't forget your next lesson starts in ten minutes!" Halt could practically hear their son skid to stop, turn around, and run out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope everyone is enjoying Round 2 of Found! And to the new readers...you're pretty cool people too :)**

Raider: No. That's why they brought Liam along. The probably would have learned a few phrases, but not to fluency.

Saberin: It's fun seeing them as kids again :)

Alice: Yep, Scout and Daniel. Are you starting the Warden ship now too?

Gold: Yeah...I think several forgot that Scout was actually almost a decade younger than the royal twins.

Aubrey: :) As we go, there will be times you get a Theme immediately after a chapter. This is because I have Themes on standby waiting for the main story to catch up :)

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan.**

"You did well Lina," Halt told Lina while she saddled Jarra. "Pauline told me about your difficulties."

Lina shrugged. Though most of her pregnancy had gone uneventful, the last two weeks she'd spent in bed by midwife's order. In the end, Scout was born healthy and Lina had mostly recovered. She hadn't told Liam simply because it would do nothing but alarm him. "I'm fine now and so is Scout so no harm done."

They rode to Redmont Castle. Halt and Lina went to the room Baron Arald always used when they were called to a meeting. They'd opened the door to unsuspected guests before, but when Lina saw Kineta her heart sank. Her presence in Araluen never meant anything good. Crowley sat quietly in a corner.

"Go on," Baron Arald told Kineta once Halt and Lina took their seats. Kineta took a deep breath.

"King Sean has overtaken exactly half of Hibernia. Under his leadership the country has united. The only Hibernian monarchies that haven't either been extinguished or surrendered are the Clonmel and Fir Bolg thrones…and Fir Bolg made a blow to us that requires outside help."

"That sounds like Hibernia's problem," Halt said bluntly. Kineta took a deep breath as her eyes met Lina's.

"Their greatest force is being led by a man called Ronan. He's king there. His father is deceased but his mother is…" Kineta trailed.

"Who?" Lina demanded. Halt eyed his usually passive niece. It was as though she already knew the answer but refused to believe until she heard it aloud.

"Finley O'Carrick."

Lina slammed her fists on the table and rose to her feet. "She told me it was a lie!"

Halt stroked his beard. _What happened to you after I left, Finley?_ He thought. _You used to be such a strong woman._

"Control yourself Nerilina," Baron Arald practically ordered. Lina sat back down.

"I'm sorry," Kineta whispered.

"What exactly is a lie?" Arald asked to Lina. She didn't make eye contact as she answered.

"I spent ages ten to thirteen as a captive in Nihon-Ja."

"We know that."

Lina shook her head. "If Finley had participated in my rescue I would never have even met Emperor Shigeru, but she didn't. The reason she didn't, she claimed, was because she was in a remote part of Hibernia looking for a warlord aiding Ferris. The popular rumor, however, was that she had gone away because she was with a child."

Halt closed his eyes, wanting to tell Lina she was lying or that she had misunderstood, that Finley would have never abandoned her because of such disgrace. But Lina had yet to outright lie to him whereas Finley proved herself a far cry from the young woman he once Chased in Clonmel.

"What does Araluen have to fear from this Ronan?" Arald went on after glancing at Lina. She trembled with anger.

"Ronan wants to take over Hibernia and all its neighbors until he has an empire," Kineta answered clearly. "The situation is complex and will be highly dangerous. We've reviewed tactic after tactic and have come to the conclusion that we need the help of Araluen's Rangers and Charmed Battalion…namely Ranger Halt and Lady Lina."

Crowley ran his fingers through his hair. "Why those two?" he asked.

"Lina still has a title to pull out in addition to her experience and skill with this type of problem," Kineta explained. "Ranger Halt…he's legendary."

"In other words King Sean requested them," Baron Arald sighed.

"Opinions?" Crowley asked Halt and Lina.

Halt waited for Lina, but she remained silent so he spoke up first. "I think I have a family that can bear my absence another few months. Lina, however…"

"I'll go," Lina cut him off. Halt studied her.

"What about Scout?" he asked.

"She's old enough for Liam to care for on his own for a while."

"Lina," Crowley said gently. "We can think of another way."

"You have a child?" Kineta exclaimed. "Old enough for Liam…you have a _baby_? Why didn't you send word to Hibernia?"

"Long story. I'll tell it to you on the way to Hibernia."

"You don't have to go to Hibernia," Baron Arald insisted. "We can figure something else out."

"Lina…" Halt begin but he knew she'd already decided.

"This is our family," Lina told him firmly. "Well…my family. There are things that need to be settled."

"Or what?" Crowley challenged. "You could miss your daughter growing up, Lina. She could miss you while she grows up. Does that mean anything to you?"

Lina felt tears sting her eyes. "Yes!" she exclaimed. "Yes, seeing Scout grow up means the world to me! But if I don't go and make sure all this is over than the possibility of Kineta or Jedrick or whomever prancing into Araluen and taking her away to become Queen of Hibernia will always be there. I'd much rather we miss each other for a few months or even a few years than have that hanging over her head for her entire life."

"What if this mission claims your life?" Baron Arald asked. It was a last, desperate stand against her decision and they knew it.

Lina collected herself. "Children lose their parents all the time. You have a ward full of children who are orphaned or abandoned, Baron. Life goes on. Liam and I were both fully aware of the dangers when we decided each of us would continue our careers after getting married."

"What if Liam dies performing his Ranger duties later?" Crowley asked. "What then?"

Lina's eyes went cold. Halt knew his commandant and friend had gone too far. "Then I trust that Gilan will step up as her godfather and raise her as his own."

Scout's godfather had always been in question. From the time Lina learned she had a child growing in her she'd wondered about the godparents. Will and Alyss were the obvious choice, but Will had been away and couldn't formally accept. Lina had wanted someone outside the family realm anyway and that couple had become too much like siblings. Gilan was dear to her. She'd worked with him occasionally over the years and he'd come to the birthday parties Lady Pauline threw for Kane. When he'd been in the village to see Jenny while Lina was stuck on bed rest she'd insisted Kane go get him. He'd been surprised at her offer and claimed she should wait for Liam to come back so they could decided together. Lina had simply rested her hands on her then-swollen stomach and told him, "I don't think the little one will wait that long."

Gilan had agreed. He returned once he learned a girl had been born and made it all official. Lina had a terrible time recovering the first two days so Gilan stuck around and did whatever he could to make her life easier. It didn't take him long to learn he could do next to nothing so he kissed Scout's forehead and said good bye to Lina, assuring her all she had to do was send a messenger if she needed anything of him.

Lina went home and told Liam all that had happened. She found herself crying as she prepared to leave. She hovered over Scout, trying desperately to pull herself together.

Liam, to her surprise, didn't try to talk her out of it. He saw the importance of her decision and knew how much regret she'd harbor if she didn't carry it out. "Be careful," he told her as he handed over Jarra's reins. He'd prepared her horse while she put Scout to bed. Lina wiped her eyes with the heel of her hand. Liam wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"I'll take good care of Scout," Liam promised. Lina took a deep breath.

"I know you will."

"I love you, Lina. Make sure you come home."

Lina kissed him. He helped her up onto Jarra. She didn't need it but she knew it was important for him to feel like she did. And she did need him…she needed him badly…just not to help her up onto a horse.

Lina leaned down and kissed him again. He touched her face, toying with a loose wisp of hair with his thumb.

"Good bye," he finally said breathlessly. She nudged Jarra and the horse carried her away quickly before she could change her mind.

By the time Lina arrived at Redmont Castle her eyes had dried. Halt and Kineta waited for her…along with Gilan. Lina gave him a puzzled look.

"I've been asked to come," he told her.

"Are you alright?" Halt asked Lina. She nodded, knowing her voice would betray the truth at this point.

"We secured Gundar's wolfship for your transportation," Crowley told them. "It is waiting for you at Seacliff."

With no more words, they were off.

* * *

Liam went to check on his daughter once he'd composed himself. Lina had been gone just a few hours and already he missed her desperately. It wasn't the first time one had to leave suddenly so soon after the other returned but it was different now. He found Scout had woken up. She stared at him with curious blue-green eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**New Readers: You know know Daniel and Scout. Thoughts?**

Saberin: It'll be fun :) And I don't usually answer Theme reviews here but...not 2 fights between Lina and Will...you've requested it twice :P

Alice: Oh ships...

Aubrey: lol...your sister like RA? Gilan gets a bigger part in this story than the last one :)

Gold: I doubled up this chapter because...well...why not? Old readers are going to get a lot of laughs out of this chapter even though it's one of the serious ones...can't wait to hear your response to it :)

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan.**

"You know she's gone, don't you?" Liam asked his little girl. Scout sneezed. Liam went to the kitchen but found little in terms of supplies. He realized with Lina rearing a baby at the castle she wouldn't have kept up their cabin in the woods. Lina hadn't lectured him on how to care for their baby daughter. As she'd said goodbye she'd given him some instruction but overall he was on his own. The only thing that kept him from panicking was his experience with their friends' children.

"Well, I guess it's time to visit our neighbors little one," he finally told Scout. Her mouth spread into a toothless grin. Liam smiled at her as he fastened his cloak. He wrapped another blanket around her loosely and set out for Will and Alyss' cabin.

The walk was short. Daniel answered the door before he could knock. "Liam! Dad, Liam's here!"

Will came to the door and guided Daniel out of the way to let them in. "Crowley stopped by warned us Lina may be leaving. We prepared milk just in case."

Alyss pointed to a bowl and clean cloth the table. "It's still warm."

"I'm sure you helped Lina quite a bit the last several months. Thank you," Liam said to Alyss as he went to their table.

Alyss shook her head. "Lina would and has done the same for me. I'll get some things you'll need together."

Liam dipped the corner of the cloth into the bowl of milk and then held it to Scout's lips. His daughter sucked on it gratefully. "I don't have a clue how to care for this baby."

Alyss collected a basket she'd obviously prepared ahead of time and set it on the table. "I didn't think you would." Liam dipped the cloth back into the milk. Alyss reached over and pressed her hand to Scout's face. Scout giggled as though she remembered the touch. "She eats about every three and a half hours she's awake. I'm not sure how much since Lina was still nursing her but it should be about the amount in this bowl. I added a little extra just in case this time. She's put to bed about a quarter before eight each evening and sleeps until half past five to six each morning. She's been good about sleeping through the night but if she wakes up she usually just wants to be comforted. If you give her a clean diaper and cuddles she'll be content. For the next few nights she'll probably be fussy because she misses Lina but all you've got to do for that is hold her. I'm sure you won't object to that."

As Alyss gave him instruction Liam's head spun. He realized how many things could go wrong…how badly he could mess up. He felt eyes on him and jerked his gaze to Will. The other Ranger was in the process of putting Carissa to bed. The Treaty girl slept on a cot in the main room. They'd tried having her room with her brother but she had proved she wasn't ready for roommates, constantly trying to chatter and getting up several times a night for drinks of water. He kissed her cheek and pulled the blankets up around her. Once Carissa closed her eyes Will joined them at the table. "It's not so hard once you get used to it," he assured his friend.

"What if I mess up?" Liam asked softly. "She's so little. There's so much that could go wrong."

"You'll do fine," Alyss assured him. "If you need anything you can run for us. If it'll make you feel better we can send Daniel to stay with you a few. He has some practice with Carissa and can run for one of us if needed."

Liam considered their offer as he continued feeding Scout. "Would you mind?" he asked. Having an almost direct line of communication with a mother he trusted seemed too valuable to pass up.

"Daniel, go pack your things. You're going to stay with Liam for a while," Will called softly over his shoulder. Daniel nodded and went to comply without question.

"She finished," Liam said in mild shock that it'd worked. He'd seen others feed babies with cloth before but had never really done it himself.

"Now you've got to get her to burp."

Liam stared at his daughter. "How?" he asked.

"Put her on your shoulder and pat her back."

Liam spent a full two hours learning how to tend his own child until he felt good about taking her back home. He and Daniel walked the short distance and settled down for the night. Daniel, having spent many a night with the Leafs before, went straight to the spare bedroom and went to sleep. Liam gently laid Scout back in her crib. The baby yawned and settled back into the blankets. Liam moved the crib closer to his bed as she stuck her tiny thumb between her lips and closed her eyes. Liam stroked her cheek with his finger. She turned into the touch. "I hope you're happy with me," he whispered to Scout gently. "Because you mean the world to me."

* * *

Lina handed Halt a canteen of ginger tea as they led their horses onto the ship. She had another hanging on a strap around her torso hanging at her hip. Halt accepted the gift silently.

Lina tended Jarra, put away her things in the captain's quarters where Gundar insisted she and Kineta slept and went below deck to the storage hold in hopes of hiding from her friends. Gilan, however, found her. Of course privacy on a wolfship was too much to wish for.

"Are you sure you can handle this?" Gilan asked with genuine sincerity. He sat with her on a crate.

Lina nodded. "I can."

Gilan sat next to her on the steps. "You're very brave, Lina. Nobody's doubted that. But…don't be too brave. We're all friends. You don't have to make a show for us."

"I just want it to be over, Gilan."

Gilan nodded. "Fair enough." He started to leave but she reached over and touched his arm.

"If something were to happen to me and Liam…"

"I already promised I'd take Scout as my own."

Lina sighed. "I'm just making sure."

Gilan went back above deck. Lina collected herself, took a sip of ginger tea, and joined her friends.

They arrived in Hibernia on schedule. Lina led Jarra off the ship sullenly. They went to Dun Kilty and were greeted enthusiastically by Sean.

"There's something different about you," Sean told Lina as he embraced her.

"I had a baby not long ago."

A smile broke over Sean's face. "Really? A baby?"

"A daughter…her name is Scout."

Sean embraced her again. "This is wonderful news," he exclaimed.

Lina hugged him back. The gesture was more for comfort than anything and they both knew it. He didn't question Scout's whereabouts, trusting Lina's decisions. He wasted no time getting everyone set up. "Thank you for making that trip for me, Kineta," he said as they walked.

"It was my pleasure, Your Grace."

Sean smiled at the redhead before continuing. "Lina, I trust Kineta vetted you on the issue?"

Lina nodded.

"And?"

"Let us concentrate on Ronan. You take care of the armies."

Sean nodded. "Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"You seem eager to get on."

"I want to get out of Dun Kilty as soon as possible, before law-obsessed Council members start looking more closely at the royal line. I also want to get home quickly."

Sean thought it over. "Alright, but I'm sending one of our Couriers with you to act as a messenger."

"Fair enough."

"When do you want to start?"

Lina didn't have to think. "As soon as your Courier arrives."

Sean motioned for a servant to comply. "We'll get you back home to Liam and Scout soon," Sean promised her. "And when you return to Araluen tell Baron Arald to expect a royal visit from Hibernia soon."

"What would bring the king of Hibernia to Redmont?" Lina asked with a slight smile.

"I don't know yet but I'll think of something. Your heirs are mine until I have my own children, right? I think I should at least meet a girl who could grow up to be queen of my country."

The Hibernian Courier arrived. The slim girl stood at almost exactly Lina's height. Her brown-blonde hair was twisted into a complicated knot at the nape of her neck. She wore the same pale green dress all Clonmel Royal Couriers wore. The skirts on the traveling uniform now only went to the ladies' knees, unlike the always-floor length of the Couriers Halt remembered from his childhood. The women from the disbanded Sunrise Warriors had probably influenced that. The green dress was much more modest than the original uniforms but they'd been right about one thing; it was easier to move fast when their legs weren't hindered by fabric. Several panels sewn together in folded layers kept the dress light, modest, and enabled the ladies to move freely.

The Courier curtsied to Sean and stood with a vacant expression focused on the Araluen group.

"This is Lady Faylinn," Sean said after several moments of awkward silence. "Lady Faylinn, this is Ranger Halt, Ranger Gilan, and…" Sean paused as he came to Lina. Her title when in Hibernia was always changing.

"Lady Nerilina," Lina filled in. The Courier seemed stiff and unwelcome, so Lina tried to make her feel more comfortable. "Call me Lina."

"I'd prefer to call you 'Your Highness' or 'Your Grace' if you don't mind," Faylinn replied in a diplomatic tone that ensured Lina that the young woman would not be using Lina's Araluen title, much less a friendly nickname.

"While we travel it would be wise to stick with Lady Nerilina at the most," Halt advised with his quiet authority. Faylinn nodded acknowledgement.

"Well then," Sean said, breaking prolonged silence for the second time. "You'd best be on your way."

"How do we get to Fir Bolg from here?" Gilan asked. The three native Hibernians pointed in the same direction. "Oh."

They rode silently for several hours. Faylinn rode a horse that obviously came from the herd of Sunrise Warrior horses. However that horse, called Tully, wasn't trained the same way Jarra had been. His gait, manner, and overall form proved that.

They set up camp as the sun set. Faylinn insisted on preparing dinner for everyone. While she worked, the Araluens busied themselves sharpening weapons and preparing a more detailed plan of what to do once they were actually in Fir Bolg.

"Why doesn't she let us help?" Gilan asked after Faylinn turned down his offer go fetch more firewood.

"She views herself as a hostess," Lina explained softly. "You're a foreign Ranger and Halt and I are royal."

"That's stupid," Gilan muttered. "There are only four of us and we're traveling."

"She'll eventually let us help I think," Halt said, "But for now enjoy it."

* * *

Liam stretched before getting out of bed for the second time that night. Lina had been gone several weeks now and Daniel had long since been sent home. He'd established a routine, something he was trained to do since he was young. However his routine didn't center at a target or goal. Instead it centered at his beautiful, tiny, demanding daughter. She woke up twice each night wanting to be fed. He wasn't sure if this was because he made the mistake of breaking Lina's routine with her or if she didn't get as much from sucking a cloth as she had nursing from Lina and remained hungry. He really didn't care. If his daughter was hungry he'd feed her.

He'd become accustomed to setting the milk by the fire each night before bed so that it'd be warm by the time Scout woke up crying out for it. Only her two meals at night did she cry for food. During the day she waited patiently. Liam guessed the demands on Lina's time made her mealtimes vary slightly so her baby learned patience during daylight hours. At night, however, she knew all attention would be on her.

The cries subsided once Scout heard Liam move. She knew he was awake and that was all she wanted. Liam picked up the cloth he'd use to feed and walked over to the crib. Scout smiled her pink toothless grin. "Tell me," he said to his daughter, "How can someone so small make noise that is so loud?" He spread out the cloth and lay it over her face. Scout giggled as she squirmed to get it off. Liam went to the main room of the cabin and retrieved the milk he'd left warming just a few hours before. Every morning a farmer sent his teenage daughter to Liam with enough goat milk to last him the day. Feeding Scout was expensive without Lina around to nurse her. Luckily they'd put back enough of their salaries as Hibernian correspondents he didn't worry.

Liam smiled to himself when he heard Scout cry out as he lifted the bowl. He wasn't sure about babies, but he'd heard a puppy's intelligence could be predicted by its ability to find its way out from under a blanket. He'd started putting the cloth over Scout's head a week ago and every morning she figured out how to pull it back at a faster time. She didn't cry when it was placed on her, nor did she cry when she struggled to get it off; Scout only cried when she was free and discovered her father was no longer standing there.

Liam came back in and leaned over the crib. "I'm right here," he assured his now-pouting daughter. He went and sat the milk by his bed and then went back for Scout. She still struck him as too fragile to carry with only one arm. He cradled her close to his chest as he sat on the bed and began soaking the corner of the cloth in milk. "You're going to be a terrible princess, but so is your mother." Scout reached up and balled the cloth in her small fist as he lowered it to her mouth. She sucked greedily for a moment and then released so he could soak it again. "You miss her, don't you?"

Scout kept Lina's green eyes on him as he completed the tedious process. "I know I'm not very good at this," he told her, "But I'm glad you've given me a chance."

Scout burped on her own. The child was about as independent one could expect her to be, like her mother. Liam suddenly missed Lina more than he could bear alone. He sighed, knowing the only way for him to get through it was against what Alyss advised for Scout. He settled down beneath the blankets and then gently lay Scout on Lina's pillow. He turned her so she faced him and pulled the blankets up to cover them both. He needed his daughter close to him even though Alyss claimed it would make her overly dependent later. He didn't care at times like these. Habits could be broken, as numerous teachers had taught him in Hibernia. For now he needed Scout close to him. As though she knew this, Scout snuggled closer him with her thumb securely in her mouth and closed her eyes.

"Goodnight Scout," he whispered as he dozed off. It felt as though he'd just closed his eyes when she started crying again.


	5. Chapter 5

**"In the past, people were born royal. Nowadays, royalty comes from what you do." -Gianni Versace**

Gold: Oh shippers...

Saberin: See above

Aubrey: Get used to adorable Scout. She's pretty much that way throughout Found :)

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan.**

Faylinn didn't stop insisting she serve them like a maid for six days. Finally, Lina had enough and told Faylinn if she didn't allow her to at least prepare their dinner she'd turn her back to Dun Kilty with word for Sean to send a different Courier in her place. A mission alongside Halt and Lina was too career-boosting for Faylinn to let it go over simple chores.

"How come I get the feeling that even though we have a plan in stone you have a completely different one in the back of your mind?" Halt asked Lina as they prepared their bedrolls. Lina had cooked with firewood and water Halt collected, leaving Gilan and Faylinn to clean up.

"There's nothing wrong with a backup plan," Lina shrugged.

"Since when do you plan at all anyway? I should rephrase that…since when do you make plans that involve yourself?"

"Since I became a parent."

Halt figured Scout had something to do with the changes he already noticed in his niece. "You used to just do your job with little value placed on your own life. Then you married Liam and suddenly you just wanted to do your job and go back to him…now that there's a child…"

"I get it."

Halt studied Lina. "Only a fool would think you're weak."

Gilan and Faylinn came back. With no immediate dangers in play the four of them bedded down for the night. Halt thought of Pauline and Kane as he stared up at the sky. According to Lina, Kane looked like his birthmother. Talia must have been a knockout blonde because the boy looked similar enough to Pauline people thought he was their nephew or even grandson.

Lina settled down and closed her eyes. A mission so soon after giving birth took its toll on her.

 _"You again!"_

 _"That's the thanks I get for saving your life? Again?"_

 _"You've never saved my life. I had a plan to escape. You just ruined it. Again."_

 _"Let's just go Nerilina. The sooner I deliver you to Ghazi the sooner I can go back to my life."_

 _Lina wanted to slap Yudai but didn't. She mounted his horse behind him. She rested her hands on her own thighs, confident enough in her riding abilities that she wouldn't need to hold onto him as they galloped away from the dark city she'd been captive in…good thing too because Lina felt she'd rather go back to the cell than do anything that would make the insolent rescuer think she held affection for him._

 _Once back at the Sunrise Warrior Academy, Ghazi swept her away to a suite of rooms in one direction while Yudai went another. "Why does it always have to be him?" Lina demanded._

 _"Because you act like a common scout, getting yourself into situations you may not survive. What's the matter with you, Nerilina? You know how valuable you are! We let you become a scout and this is how you repay us? We're lucky we have Yudai on Search and Rescue to bail you out."_

 _"I have gotten out of worse on my own!"_

 _"Yes but we needed you back by tomorrow. I'll have to talk to Yudai about cutting it so close."_

 _"Why? What's so special about tomorrow?"_

 _"You turn sixteen, dear princess. We have planned a party and you'd better be able to charm our supporters by the time it begins."_

 _By the next night, Lina had been scrubbed, polished, and doused in so much scented oil she had trouble seeing straight. Her temples throbbed violently, either from a blow to the head shortly before Yudai 'rescued' her or the dozens of metal pins that held her hair in place._

 _"I give you Princess Nerilina, the real Princess Royal of Clonmel!" a speaker announced. Lina went down the steps as gracefully as she'd been taught. Sardar took her arm at the end and began sweeping her from official to official. Lina wanted to get away so she excused herself politely at a time Sardar was too busy to notice and went to a hall of tapestries where only people, mainly young couples, who didn't want to be seen gathered._

 _Lina bumped into a young man taller than she. "Pardon…oh it's you. Never mind."_

 _Lina glared at Yudai. "Polite ladies would be embarrassed they made such a huge social mistake," Yudai told her coldly._

 _"How did you end up being allowed to come here? You're a bastard."_

 _Lina knew the word stung. It hurt her heart to use such a degrading term but she wanted to offend him as much as he had offended her in his 'rescue'._

 _"Surprisingly enough, saving the princess multiple times makes up for not knowing who my father is," Yudai shot back with just as much ice in his voice._

 _"Then you should go back to the ballroom and let the Charmers swoon over you. I'm sure there are plenty of bimbos willing to fall for a prideful jerk like you."_

 _"And here I thought words like 'bimbo' and 'jerk' were too mundane for a lady as noble as you."_

 _"I didn't need your help."_

 _"I know you didn't."_

 _"Then why did you give it?"_

 _"Because of this."_

 _Yudai pressed his lips to hers and slowly walked her backwards towards a corner. Lina shoved his chest back. She slapped him with so much force a heads turned. "How dare you!" she whispered fiercely. The only reason she didn't scream was because Sardar would discover her hiding place._

 _"How dare I what?"_

 _Lina pressed her lips to his. "Do that."_

 _"This?" He kissed her._

 _This time when they separated Lina felt much calmer. She stared up at his gentle eyes. "What did we just do?"_

 _"I believe some would call it falling in love."_

 _"We're too young for that…and I'm an advanced scout…you're on Search and Rescue…love is impossible."_

 _He kissed her again. "My true name is Liam."_

 _"How do you know?"_

 _"My mother gave me a tag so I'd remember before I was sold. She said she wanted me to remember myself by name not number."_

 _Lina kissed him again. "She left you your name? The woman sounds nobler than my father."_

 _"That's not a stretch."_

 _Lina let him kiss her for a long time. Finally, Sardar came searching. "We'd better separate before he finds us," Lina whispered breathlessly._

 _"I suppose we should, Princess Nerilina."_

 _"Liam…call me Lina."_

 _Yudai nodded. "I'll be looking for an opportunity to dance with you before the night's over, Lina."_

 _Yudai melted away just as Sardar grabbed her arm. "Who were you having a tryst with?" he demanded. Lina stared at her higher-up blankly. Her mind was too filled with Yudai's kisses to lie so she kept silent. "Doesn't matter. We'll say it was a diplomat's son."_

Lina woke up. Her dream faded as quickly as it'd come. She rolled over in the night and closed her eyes again. She didn't usually dream but when she'd been expecting Scout she couldn't stop reliving the time in her life she knew Liam as Yudai. Now that they were again separated it appeared they'd come back in full force.

* * *

Liam and Will arrived back at Redmont after that year's Gathering. It'd been strange without Halt and Gilan but they'd finished and were eager to return home. They split, Will going straight to his cabin and Liam going to check in with Baron Arald and pick up Scout from Pauline.

"Here you are," Pauline told him as he met her at her apartment. "And she's learned something."

"I thought she would with you," Liam laughed as he eagerly took back his precious little girl. "What did you learn?" he asked.

"Who is that?" Pauline prompted. Scout took Liam's silver oak leaf and played with it.

"Papa!" she shrieked.

Liam's eyes widened. "What? How…"

"She can also say 'hi', 'no', and 'Ga-ma'. We're slowly working up the last one to 'Grandmother'."

"Hi Papa!" Scout cheered as though proving Pauline's point.

"I can't believe I missed her first words," Liam muttered dimly. He'd debated taking her with him to the Gathering but in the end decided she'd be happier with Pauline giving her undivided attention.

"Yes, well there's your daughter happy and healthy and having learned something while she was here." Pauline stepped into the vast hallway closing the door behind her. Liam took his attention away from Scout, studying Pauline seriously.

"Is everything alright?" he asked in a low voice.

"With Halt and Lina gone both our lives are a bit empty. You and I have been working harder to make up for our spouses' traveling."

"That we have."

"I know Alyss has more or less taken up a mother-role with Scout but…I'm the one that's cared for her while you've been away."

Liam shifted Scout to his other arm. "I'm sorry if it was too much trouble. I just thought that since Alyss has two younger children it'd be easier for you since Kane's…"

"Kane is exactly what this is about. Will takes him along whenever he can but he's got Daniel to raise up. Kane and Daniel are just too…too different to be looped together all the time."

"Agreed. Kane learns by observation and Daniel vocalizes every thought that enters his mind."

"I was wondering…hoping, really…if you'd mind taking Kane every so often while Halt's away? If both he and Scout are too much then leave your daughter with me…the girl needs more of a woman's touch anyway. I promise to teach her like you'd be teaching Kane. It's just that…well…Kane's at the age he needs a man around."

Liam nodded and thought it over. Kane did need a man to look up to in Halt's absence and while Will was the obvious choice he had his own son. Liam liked Kane well enough. He acted just like his birthmother. Liam hadn't known Talia as well as Lina but remembered her as the only Charmer those with more intense professions had a few ounces of respect for. Liam knew he'd enjoy taking the young boy out hunting every now and then or just to practice archery. Kane needed more men to look up to and with Pauline he'd only meet those in courts. The boy needed more exposure to the woods. It was a great responsibility but Liam felt he could be an adequate example. Halt and Lina had been gone for months now with no promise of returning anytime soon.

In any case, Scout surely needed mother-figures. Liam hated the idea of anyone, even Pauline and Alyss, replacing Lina but knew too well the dangers of a little girl spending her life without positive women influencing her. Scout needed female company and Kane needed male company.

"I'm going hunting in six days. He can come along."

"And Scout?"

Liam thought about it. He wanted Scout to learn to hunt but she wasn't even a year old yet. "I'll bring Scout to you and Kane can come home with me at that time."

Pauline nodded. "Thank you, Liam. You've no idea how much this will mean to Kane."

"No problem."

Without missing a beat Pauline switched subjects.

"I've learned that at that Sunrise Academy of yours names meant a lot. Why is that?"

"They wanted us to have names that were recognizable, names that were unlikely to be heard anywhere else but within our walls. If you had a strange enough name or a birthright, like Nerilina, they let it be. But if you were common they made you take another name, one of their choosing."

"Where did Yudai come from?"

"Nihon-Ja. It means brave."

Pauline looked over her shoulder as though she was making sure the door was still shut. "And Kane?"

"Talia gave Kane his name."

"Kane is unusual, yes, but not unusual enough to be uncommon. I've known four Kanes in my lifetime."

Liam shifted uneasily. "Kane, technically, means 'battle'…but Lina and I talked it over one night. Lina thinks Kane's actually short for Kanelo. She says Talia would have never named her son something so…so in line with the names the Academy doled out. The only longer name she could think of is Kanelo and that name's meaning falls in line with what Talia believed."

"Which is?"

"Kanelo means 'enough'."

Pauline nodded slowly. "She didn't like the Sunrise Warriors either, I take it?"

Liam shook his head firmly. "She hated them. I wanted her to be my second-in-command when we broke off."

"Why wasn't she?"

"She fell violently ill. She said she'd catch up once she felt better. Now I know it was because she was with Kane. She must have tried something because of…well…what happened to her."

Pauline blinked several times. "I just…I can't believe those things were done to children."

"I'm not naïve enough to think that the Sunrise Warrior Academy was the only one of its kind but I'm glad that particular one is no longer in existence. Nobody deserves the training we were put through at any age, much less as a child."

"I'm very sorry about your friend, but I'm glad we've gotten Kane. I didn't think I'd ever become a mother."

Liam nodded. "Lina and I, early in our relationship, didn't think we'd live long enough to be married, much less have children. Even though we're both gone for extended amounts of time I still find being married and having Scout…surreal I guess."

Pauline nodded. "I understand."


	6. Chapter 6

**I do believe this is the longest chapter to date...**

Raider: :) Lots of fast chapters recently! Liam was home for just a day before Lina left. Yes, Liam's life with Lina away will come up some but I'll add it to the oneshot list too. The names are either just names I like or from a babynames website. No, Gilan and Jenny aren't married...yet :P

Saberin: Liam went to save her the first time from Nihon-Ja when she was 13. He stayed on Search and Rescue after that and they sent him any time they needed Lina back asap.

Gold: Yeah...this is that trip to Hibernia the old readers have been dreading :/

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan.**

The next morning the four got up and rode the rest of the way into Fir Bolg. Once they crossed the border they sat down and went over the plan again. Halt had made a very convincing copy of Shigeru's mark on papers Lina wrote on. Nihon-Ja was a foreign enough country they were sure nobody would give them away. Lina would be posing as a diplomat sent to see over the interests of Nihon-Ja in the kingdom with the protection of two Araluen body guards. Surely Ronan would know about Araluen's alliance with Nihon-Ja. Faylinn would simply pose as a maid to Lina. When the maid role was suggested it'd been as a joke but Faylinn took it seriously so they let her play it out.

They took their horses to a stable once they arrived in the chief city. "What's going on here?" Gilan asked.

"The Festival of Wheat," Faylinn answered. "Here, wheat is a main crop. The kingdom practically survives on it."

Banners, venders, and displays covered the area. People dressed in bright clothing chattered away as they went about their business.

"A festival is good," Gilan observed. "Foreign visitors won't be as strange."

"Yes but a room at an inn will be harder to come by," Halt scowled. He was right. It took six tries before they finally found a vacancy and that inn only had one room. They took it and, once their horses were tended and settled, went up to see it. There was a large double bed in one corner and two single beds on the opposite wall.

"Faylinn and I will share," Lina said quickly before Faylinn could volunteer to sleep on the floor.

"Does anyone have a backup plan that can include a large crowd?" Halt asked. He himself had one but he'd learned that the younger minds often worked better. Quiet acceptance of the fact was all he could get from it.

"Let's see exactly what's going on with this festival," Lina suggested. "Surely the city's leaders take positions of honor at the parties. Everyone seems to be heading in the same direction. Let's follow them and see what's going on."

They went out and, with hoods up, the odd group of four blended into the crowd. People were rushing to the town's center. They peered with their eyes shaded at a raised platform. Couples of all ages waltzed around as musicians played upbeat songs. Sure enough, just beyond the dance floor were four seats. When couples made it around to where their royal family sat they bowed before going back into line.

"Really?" Lina muttered angrily.

"What?" Halt asked. She pointed towards the royal family. He studied them closer. On the middle right sat a woman with gray-streaked dark hair and pale green eyes. "Finley," he gasped.

"I think it's time to stir this place up a bit," Lina said once she made sure Finley was the only one of the four she recognized.

"May I have this dance?" Gilan asked as he let his cowl down. Halt nodded with approval as Lina took his hand and let her own hood down. The two spun around much more quickly than the other couples. In no time they had jealous stares from everyone there. The circle picked up speed as the less experienced couples stepped away, leaving the quicker couples to pick up the pace. Musicians increased tempo as well, their conductor mystified by the new pair.

The two reached the royal family. Finley wouldn't recognize Gilan. She hadn't seen him enough times. Gilan spun Lina around a final time. Lina twirled out holding Gilan's hand and performed a low graceful curtsy while Gilan bowed, as though paying homage to the royal family. The three royal men clapped but Finley only leaned forward. Lina straightened, bore her eyes directly into her mother's, smiled sweetly, and then spun back. She and Gilan continued waltzing. The circle kept rotating. Finley excused herself. Gilan and Lina broke away once they reached the opposite side of the party. In no time their hoods were back up and they were melting into the crowd.

"Go back to the inn," Halt ordered Faylinn as he began moving in the direction they had. He purposely let Finley chase first. Gilan and Lina were running once in the open and Finley did too. They turned down an alleyway. Finley stupidly followed. Halt drew out his knife and followed.

"What are you doing here?" Finley demanded.

"My duty," Lina replied coldly. "I'm going to kill Ronan."

Finley's face went white. "You can't."

Halt stepped into the dim light. They had Finley's hands bound by thumbcuffs behind her back and a thin cord binding her feet. He couldn't help feeling a twinge of pride for his niece and former apprentice. They'd subdued her in under a minute.

"Why not?"

"Because…"

"Tell me why."

The challenge was so open Finley seemed taken aback. "He's your half-brother, Nerilina. You can't kill him."

Lina narrowed her eyes. "So you did leave me to be a captive so that you could quietly have a second child."

"It isn't like that."

"Then explain it to me. Now is your only chance to tell me the truth."

Finley began crying. "You're old enough. How would you feel if your husband didn't really love you? How would you feel if your daughter's only hope was for you to join a sect set on killing him? How would you react to that?"

Lina's eyes were emotionless. "I don't know but I'd never abandon her with the Sunrise Warriors."

Finley's tears stopped flowing. "You will understand when you're a parent."

"I am a parent."

Finley froze. "You…you have a child? Lina…"

"No. You will never see or hold my children."

"Children need grandparents…"

"And mine have them. In Araluen."

Finley noticed Halt for the first time. She shuffled to him. "Please, Halt…tell her…tell her how much…"

"I'm the grandfather," he told her shortly. Part of him felt sorry for the woman. She'd been so strong but the loveless power struggle of a marriage had broken her. Halt had a sudden yearning for Pauline he couldn't quite shake. He tried not to feel too much pity for Finley. She hadn't been forced to marry Ferris, afterall. She'd gone into that of her own free will.

A prisoner hadn't quite been in any form of plan. However, they couldn't simply turn Finley loose. It was decided that Gilan would take her back to Dun Kilty as quickly as possible. Halt, Lina, and Faylinn would wait for him to return and then take action against Ronan.

As Halt and Lina went back to the inn they took note that nobody had really noticed Finley's absence. It was as though her disappearing were a usual occurrence. They found Faylinn already asleep in one of the smaller beds. She refused to share with Lina. She was redeemed slightly when they found three covered plates resting on the larger bed. Halt and Lina ate silently and set the third aside.

"Are you alright Lina?" Halt asked.

She nodded. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

As they waited for Gilan to return, the group took to getting Ronan's routine down. Lina shadowed him. Halt watched Lina's back. Faylinn, being relatively useless, kept herself out of trouble and arranged their meals. Scouts from Sean's army began coming and going. Faylinn communicated with them. If the Clonmel men were caught, best they be caught with a Clonmel Courier rather than an Araluen Ranger and Battalion lady.

Gilan returned with news from Sean. Ronan's men had infiltrated Sean's plans and they had to act fast. Some civilians, news of Sean's army approaching, fled the city. Others readied for attack.

"He's going to attack tomorrow before first light," Gilan reported.

"Then we should make our move before then," Halt said as he stroked his beard. "Ronan is only alone when he sleeps."

"Perfect for a middle-of-the-night attack," Lina added, "But one of us is in for some scaling. The only way in is through his window. He sleeps with it open."

"What's the tower like?"

"It makes me wish Will came," Lina sighed. "I can do it but I'll need to wear trousers and be barefoot."

"Easy arrangements to make," Gilan assured her. "Halt and I can watch your back."

"Aren't Rangers supposed to be excellent climbers?"

"Sure, but when there's a volunteer for the things we don't particularly enjoy we're more than happy to oblige them."

* * *

Pauline sat in front of the fire shaking her head at Scout's messy hair. Just five days and almost all of her attempts to make the little girl look like a little girl were ruined. It wasn't Liam's fault but the fact still irritated her. Scout's hair was thick, yes, but still short. It framed her face and hung just past her chin. Pauline bathed the girl immediately upon arrival. Once clean Scout had enjoyed playing in the shallow water under Pauline's watchful eye while the Royal Courier, above all other Couriers stationed at Redmont, mended tears in Scout's dress. Liam did well on his own but the more Pauline took Scout in the more she resolved the need for a woman in the child's life.

Once the dress was finished Pauline lifted Scout out of the bath and toweled the dripping girl off. Scout giggled as though becoming dry were a game created especially for her. "More!" she demanded once Pauline finished. Pauline smiled and wrapped the child in the towel.

"You're all dry. No more."

Scout pouted but not for long. Pauline slipped a tiny blue shift over her head and planted her by the fire while she changed into her own sleeping gown and braided her hair. Pauline washed her face and took a small comb from her vanity set. She picked up Scout and sat in a rocking chair. She pushed them back and forth while combing Scout's still-damp hair and humming a lullaby. Scout's eyes drooped and she leaned heavily against Pauline's torso once the tangles were gone. Pauline warmed some milk and put it in a small cup. Scout was old enough to eat real food now but the milk was comforting and would put the child right to sleep.

With Pauline's guiding hands, Scout finished the milk and snuggled up to Pauline. "Night night," she muttered as she dozed. Pauline rocked the girl a little more before putting her in the crib.

"Good night Scout," Pauline whispered. She washed the cup and tossed out the bath water into the small garden their apartment had access to. With the chores complete Pauline checked on Scout once more. Her young granddaughter slept with her thumb securely between her lips. Pauline smiled. She bent down and kissed Scout's cheek before sliding into her own bed. "Good night," she whispered once more before putting out her candle.

* * *

Liam guided Kane's hand just a bit lower on the recurve bow. Kane accepted the adjustments without a sound. Instead, the boy kept his eyes focused fully on a young buck several meters away. Liam liked instructing Kane, who was so used to Halt's gruff way of teaching he took direction easily and saved questions for appropriate times. Kane let the arrow fly. It sank into the deer's shoulder. The animal bounded away. Liam and Kane ran after the dying animal. Once they caught up it'd fallen with glassy eyes staring to the sky.

"Good job," Liam told Kane. "You did well."

Kane beamed with both embarrassment and pride. "I didn't have my hands right."

"No, but you will from now on. You did excellent. Now, let's dress this beast and see if we can get some smaller game before returning."

"Will you teach me how to make something out of this?" Kane asked as he cut open the carcass.

Liam thought for several moments. The deer was plenty big. Pauline, receiving all the meals for her household from Master Chub, wouldn't have need of any of the kill. It didn't seem right to let Kane's first major prize to go without being tasted by the boy. Liam could prepare the meat so that it would last him and Scout for several weeks and what was leftover would be much appreciated by the orphans in the Ward. He studied the cuts of meat they were taking from the creature.

"How about some venison jerky?"

Jerky was a travel food Liam could make with little trouble and the children thought of as a treat when their parents discarded leftovers their way. Kane would need to learn how to make it in the long run anyway and jerky wouldn't deny the orphans much. In fact, Liam could probably dry out the bulk of the meat and let all the children enjoy their share at will. Kane's eyes widened as did his smile.

"Really, Liam? You'll teach me to make jerky?"

"Why not?"

Kane began cutting the deer faster. Liam laughed.

"Slow down or you'll get hair in the meat."

The night came. Lina wore a pair of trousers she'd bought at the market that morning and slippers that could easily be removed when the time came. She had throwing knives and tessens on her belt. She preferred tessens. The old Nihon-Ja weapon suited her style of fighting and nobody really knew they were weapons until it was too late.

Lina sulked her way to the base of the tower. A good view cost Ronan security measures. She watched Gilan, who had positioned himself where he could shoot Lina's attackers and see Sean's army. When he gave the signal she began climbing. It was a slow process. There were times she lost handholds and took risks to cover space. Three quarters of the way up the stone began to shift. Lina moved quicker, knowing that it was more dangerous to linger on the moving rocks.

It took her longer than she'd allotted time for. Combined with Sean's anxious army, Lina had to move faster. They rammed the gate. Alarm went up throughout the city. The tower Lina scaled attached to the wall and the stones she clung to vibrated with each ram. Lina gritted her teeth and moved faster. She saw Ronan's shadow come to the window. An arrow hissed and met his shoulder. He cried out in pain. Lina tried to launch herself up to finish the job but just then another ram tore through the gate and made the whole tower sway. One rock crumbled…and then another. Lina couldn't find an escape.

A ram for another gate farther down began making its blows. The shifting wasn't as violent at the first but it was enough for the already loose rock. Lina found herself and the rock falling through the air. Her hands searched for something stable to grab but there was nothing.

Halt saw Lina falling as he delivered a second arrow that should finish the victim. He began running in her direction with Gilan close behind. The effort was futile. She crashed to the ground and was soon buried by rock. Furthermore, guards were appearing and knew he wasn't one of them. They had no choice but to fight.

It was a successful attack. Apparently, the better majority of Ronan's military had gone to march on Dun Kilty. Sean had strategically picked them off and gone for the opposing city with haste. Fir Bolg never stood a chance. Sean found Halt and Gilan. He smiled widely until he realized someone was missing. "Where's Lina?" he asked.

The Araluen Rangers began to run. Sean's heart dropped as he followed them. They tore at a large pile of rocks. "She was scaling the wall to kill Ronan. She had difficulty and the battering rams began their attack. Halt got Ronan with his arrows, but Lina was knocked off and free fell almost the full distance," Gilan explained.

"No," Sean gasped. He began working harder.

"Lina," Halt choked softly as a body began taking form beneath the rocks he shifted. Then he shouted, "She's over here!"

Lina coughed as they took the rubble off her. Her body was bruised but that wasn't what worried them. She could survive all the injuries they saw on her torso. She was very lucky on that aspect. Her right foot, however, had suffered iron frames from the window trapping it. Skin and muscle had been sliced like ribbons and a bar dug into what seemed to be her ankle. Exposed bone twisted an odd direction.

As Halt lifted the bar, Lina shrieked. There was no other way, though. Damage was done. Gilan fumbled with the tattered end of his cloak but didn't make her a bandage. He couldn't think of one that wouldn't do more harm than good.

"Lina listen to me," Halt bade her as Sean ran to find a healer. "Remember Liam. Remember Scout. Stay awake, Lina."

Lina shook her head as though trying to keep her eyes from closing. "Halt…" she struggled to say.

"I'm going to try to stop the bleeding," Gilan offered. He took his cloak and applied the smallest amount of pressure to her wound. Lina shrieked again. Halt could barely keep hold as her back arched and muscles involuntarily jerked.

"We'll wait for the healer," Halt unnecessarily announced. "Lina, stay awake."

"It hurts."

"I know but you have to hold on."

A healer came and knelt by her. Wordlessly the man began his work. They watched intently. Halt squeezed Lina's hands as she screamed again and again in pain. Finally, the intense hurt and blood loss proved too much. She dozed in and out of awareness. She'd lose consciousness soon, Halt knew. He kept talking to her but she was beyond words. Instead, Halt stroked her hair and kept her torso firmly against his.

"She needs a physician immediately," the healer finally said as he wiped sweat from his brow. "This is beyond my skill. My best advice is to get her back to Dun Kilty with haste."

"We can do that," Halt assured him. He looked to Gilan. "Blaze travels the fastest with extra weight."

"Here," the field physician said, passing a sachet to Gilan. "Warmweed. If she comes to and can't stand the pain put a pinch of that under her tongue. It'll take only a little."

Gilan nodded. He picked up Lina. Even on the brink of unconsciousness she flinched and hissed with pain. "We'll ride fast," Gilan assured both Lina and Halt. He took off.

Lina passed out the moment Blaze began moving.

* * *

Will leaned against a doorway as he watched Alyss. She'd become ill after dinner. He handed her a glass of water when she finished. Alyss silently thanked him and began cleaning out her mouth.

"You should go see a healer," he told her.

Alyss wiped her lips with a cloth. "I think a midwife would be more appropriate."

Will studied her. She put the glass and cloth away and walked to his side. Daniel and Carissa were sound asleep alright. He pressed the flat of his hand to her stomach. There was definitely some extra weight since a few weeks ago but not enough to really matter. She was still as slim as ever. "Are you sure?" he asked warily.

"I've been hungrier recently for the oddest things. I'm sick for no reason. I've been having peculiar dreams and feel dizzy when I stand up too fast. I have been so tired I can barely stay awake in the middle of the day…I think we're expecting again, Will."

Will smiled widely and kissed her cheek. "This is great Alyss."

"Where will we put this one?"

Will wrapped his arms around her and studied the cabin. "We can build a loft. The apprentice bedroom barely holds one person let alone three."

"A loft for the children." Alyss smiled as she looked up at the ceiling envisioning it. "When I get fat will you still tell me I'm beautiful?"

"Alyss you're always beautiful."

Will tread carefully with their conversation. Alyss' temper was both her most fiercely attractive quality and greatest downfall. Alyss turned in his embrace so she faced him. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You're the best." She laid her head against his chest. "I can't imagine how Lina made it through all this without Liam."

"You were there, weren't you? Didn't you help her?"

Alyss nodded. "You know Lina. She's brave and independent. If anyone could get through that she could. But still…I hated seeing her so scared and…well, vulnerable."

"She became scared?"

Alyss nodded. "The first baby's always scary and she didn't have the father's support."

"But you and Pauline…"

"It isn't the same."

Will nodded and assumed Alyss referred to something only women understood. "I love you, Alyss. Can you see a midwife tomorrow?"

"I'll try to."

"Alyss…"

"I'll see the midwife by the week's end for sure."

"Good."


	7. Chapter 7

**I THOUGHT I'd posted this before I left for work this morning :/**

Saberin: And this chapter will just be an extension of those feelings :)

AER: Welcome back! Have fun on your holiday? Chap 5...change the meanings? Of what?

Alice: ...if this is how you Scaniel shippers behave now I'm scared of how you'll be when you're...you know...dating age...

Aubrey: Single emotions are boring. Best to mix it up :)

Raider: :) I'm about to head off to work again but I'll see about doing some extra chapters today for you :)

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan.**

Liam tried to be happy for his friends as they told him their news. He really did try. He offered Will coffee and Alyss tea. Alyss had just confirmed her suspicions with a midwife and indeed she and Ranger Will would soon have their third child. Once they left his cabin Liam collected Scout from her crib. He cradled her to his chest as he sat in his chair. Scout smiled at her father's touch but remained sound asleep. Will and Alyss were expecting their third child and there was no reason at the moment Will wouldn't be able to be around to support his wife for the majority of her time. While he and Lina had struggled to start their family, the Treatys never did. Liam couldn't help the twinge of jealousy he felt for the couple.

Scout had proved herself very much his daughter. The older she became the more she looked like Lina. Her hair darkened to her mother's color and her eyes settled on a pale green that was just a fraction of a shade off of her mother's. However, she had quite a few of Liam's characteristics. Pauline gave her a puzzle box. Wooden shapes had been cut out of each side and small children were tasked with putting the blocks into the correctly shaped openings of the hollow cube. Scout tackled her problem with patience and observation. She tested each block before deciding the best one and if she failed she would backtrack her steps until the mistake was corrected.

It was almost identical to Liam's approach of studying and researching to solve his problems. Lina went on instinct. One method wasn't better than the other and in the past they'd actually complimented each other. Because of the stark difference it was easy to see which Scout took after. Scout had gotten her mother's curiosity, according to Pauline, and her father's intellect.

Each milestone she reached made Liam miss Lina even more. He tried keeping his hands busy but nothing helped the longing he felt for his wife. Scout's cheerful giggles kept some happiness in his life, but if it weren't for her he didn't think he'd be able to handle the Treaty family's news.

* * *

Lina blinked awake. Her head hurt. So did her back. And arms. In general everything. She groaned involuntarily as someone took her hand. She peered up at the blurry figure standing over her. It took several moments for her eyes to adjust to the light enough to make out her uncle.

"Lina," Halt whispered gently. "You've made it."

"Barely," she muttered. "Where am I?"

"Dun Kilty. A field healer kept you knocked out during the traveling. It was for your own good. You were in a great deal of pain."

"Yeah. That hasn't changed."

Lina tried to sit up and instantly regretted it. Pressure shot through her temples but that wasn't what worried her. She'd had headaches following injuries before. She threw back the blanket and revealed a white gown all patients wore…and a very oddly bandaged foot. She stared the bandages blankly. Halt squeezed her hand. It seemed the shooting pain that throbbed through every fiber of her being stemmed from the odd angle of her foot.

"You fell from a building and were buried under rubble. Your foot got twisted around an iron bar."

Lina looked into his face. "That's not the worst of it," she almost choked as she read his eyes.

Hal shook his head. "Lina, I'm so sorry…the fall ripped your skin and muscle too badly and you had bones deform…"

"Get to the point."

"It won't heal properly. I'm sorry Lina but…the healers say you'll never be able to bear weight on it again."

Lina frowned. She bit her lip and felt tears sting her eyes. Halt leaned over her.

"You don't have to be strong in front of me, Lina."

The tears flowed freely. Halt squeezed her hand tighter. Lina wiped her eyes after a few moments. "Thank you, Halt."

The healers came in and, seeing that she was awake, scolded Halt for not calling for them immediately. Lina gave him a thankful look as they recounted everything he'd told her in more detail. She only half-listened. Halt could almost see her mind racing.

"When I can go home?" she asked when they finished.

The head healer, the best physician in Hibernia according to many of Sean's advisors, sighed. "I'm sorry Lady Nerilina but realistically you are looking at six months of recovery."

Lina's heart ached. "I'll be with you the entire time," Halt promised her. "Gilan already has plans to go back. He's waiting for a report on your health to give everyone."

"I can't be on the Special Task Force with a lame foot."

Halt shook his head sadly. "I bet you could still teach the Battalion students…and I bet Crowley would like to use your knowledge for our apprentices."

Lina shook her head. She stared up at the ceiling letting the shock wash over her. How would she ride a horse? How would she go hunting with Liam? How would she dance at the Harvest Festival? More importantly, how would she teach Scout to do these things?

* * *

 **Six weeks later**

Gilan stepped off the wolfship. He sighed heavily as he rode Blaze toward Castle Araluen to report to Crowley. Crowley, as usual, was in his office doing paperwork. "Gilan," Crowley greeted him. The commandant leaned over to peer past him. "Where are Halt and Lina?"

Gilan grimly shook his head.

"Lina was severely injured. She's in recovery in Dun Kilty and Halt wanted to stay with her until she could travel back here."

Crowley raised an eyebrow. "How serious?"

"Well, the bottom line is she won't walk again. She'll come home, but…she's got a long road ahead of her."

Crowley nodded. "Anything else?"

"Sean is now king of all Hibernia."

"Good."

"Finley reappeared…she's now serving a life prison term in Dun Kilty."

Crowley nodded again. "That will give Lina a peace of mind I'm sure."

Gilan swallowed hard. "King Sean's physicians all agree. Lina will never be able to use her right foot again." He pulled out the physician's report and read it word for word. Crowley's frown grew more and more pronounced.

"You'd better get to get to Redmont and let her family know," the commandant sighed grimly. "But first, I need to talk to you about something that doesn't leave this room. Understood?"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. It's just that…"


	8. Chapter 8

**Another SUPER long chapter for enjoyment :)**

AER, Saberin, Alice: Your reviews all came within 60 seconds of one another and that fact kind of freaked me out...

AER: Mm...nope. Meanings didn't change.

Saberin: Oh please. Since when does Lina stay on the healers' timelines?

Alice: Maybe the words will come to you later :P

Aubrey: :) I'm impatient and I like to read reviews, so I tend to put up chapters fast :) I also know how it feels when I read fanfiction and the author goes on random 2-3 week breaks and then by the time they get back with a 500 word chapter I've lost interest...eck

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan.**

 **Five months later**

"I'd really like it if you would wait a few more weeks," the head physician said without acknowledgement. For two months Lina had been carried from bed to a bench in the garden as her only escape from the recovery room. Then Sean had appeared with a carpenter who measured her. Not long after that Sean returned with a pair of crutches.

"I think it's time you got about on your own," her cousin had said.

Lina accepted the gift with much thanks. Now, almost a full five months after the potentially fatal fall, she could keep up with almost anyone as long as they didn't use stairs and had figured out how to ride Jarra without using foot signals. The pain in her foot had dulled to a nagging sensation and Sean recruited a gifted cobbler to modify two pairs of boots to accommodate her new deformity.

"I want to get back," Lina told him firmly. "I have a husband and a daughter who need me."

The healer looked to Halt for help. He offered none. "She's stubborn," was all he could say. Lina had wanted to leave two weeks ago and it was only because of his efforts she agreed to stay until the last of the stitches came out.

They went to the ship, a Hibernian trade vessel, which would carry them back to Araluen. Halt took both their horses aboard before going back for Lina. The gangway swayed with the ship as gentle waves rocked it. Lina felt uncertain she'd make it but was determined to try. They boarded slowly. The sailors looked annoyed at how much time it took her but the captain was sympathetic.

"Are you alright?" Halt asked once they got to the deck. Lina nodded.

"Yes, Mother," she chided with a slight grin. Halt had caught her waist several times on the way up. She would no doubt have landed in the water without him.

"Ranger, my lady," the captain greeted them. "We have a stateroom set up for you. King Sean has already covered your fees."

He led them to a small room cramped with two beds built into the walls. One bed was overloaded with pillows, obviously meant for Lina.

"I'll leave you two to rest. Let me know if you need anything during the voyage."

Once the door closed Lina sat and rubbed her ankle.

"Is it hurting?" Halt asked. Lina shook her head.

"It's just uncomfortable. I think I tapped it coming up the gangway."

"Did you bring tea?"

Lina nodded. She got her pack and rummaged until she came up with a canteen. "I only had enough to make one batch though."

They each took a swig and Lina brought up her lame foot on the bed. "How will I carry Scout?"

"I'm sure you'll figure something out."

Lina nodded, wanting to change the subject. "Do you miss Kane?"

Halt nodded, knowing it was safe to show emotion in front of Lina. "I didn't know I could be so fond of a child so young. Even Will I found annoying when he was Kane's age."

"Yes but you've been raising Kane yourself."

"True enough."

Lina smiled. "You're a great father, for what it's worth."

"I don't know about that but you are most certainly a good mother."

"That isn't too difficult for me. I just look at Finley and do everything opposite."

Halt sighed. "I feel need to make it clear that she wasn't always like this. A bad marriage changed her in ways I hope you'll never know."

Lina shrugged. "I've been told that so many times throughout my life. It doesn't change what she did to me."

"Never," Halt agreed.

* * *

They docked. The trade vessel had sent a smaller boat earlier to announce their arrival to those transporting their goods over land. Halt had bribed them to also send a message to Liam they were close to arriving. As the captain prepared the gangway, they could see Liam, Pauline, and Gilan standing near the docks. Pauline held a significantly bigger little girl whose pale eyes darted from one thing to the next with anticipation of something happening. Kane stood away from the others, leaning over a rail to get as close a view of the ships as possible.

Gilan came up the gangway shortly after it was secure. He went to Halt and Lina. "I'll take care of Abelard and Jarra. You two go down to your families."

"Thank you," Lina said as he walked away. The sailors took cargo down first. When they reached a break Halt helped Lina onto the walkway and steadied her. Several mouths dropped as she hobbled her way down. Liam handed Scout to Pauline and rushed up the gangway. He kept his arms ready to catch her if she fell. Once they were both on the ground he embraced her tightly. Halt slipped around them and went straight for Pauline.

"Father!" Kane exclaimed. He rushed to Halt and threw his arms around him. Halt ruffled the boy's hair.

"Hello little Scout," Halt said to the girl in Pauline's arms. She looked at Pauline with her pale green eyes.

"That's Grandpa Halt," Pauline told her. "You like him."

Scout's mouth stretched into a smile, revealing several teeth. "Ganpa!" she exclaimed. She leaned away from Pauline to reach for him. Halt caught her with a chuckle.

"She isn't shy," he observed. Pauline smiled warmly.

"No, not in the least. She's charmed half of Redmont fief. Everyone adores her."

"I like Ganpa."

Pauline stroked Scout's hair. "Liam and I have threatened to ship her off to a school in Hibernia once she learns her r's."

Scout made a face. "Noooo!" she whined. She fell back into Halt's shoulder only to right herself with haste. She reached for the chain around his neck and fished it out of his shirt until she found the silver oak leaf. "'an-ge lea'," she announced with pleasure. She giggled musically at her discovery.

"No is right," Halt told the child. "How would you like to meet your mother, Scout?"

"Mama?" Scout asked with zeal in her eyes. "Mama back?"

"Mama's back," Pauline confirmed. Scout squealed with excitement. Halt carried her to Liam and Lina. Scout somehow knew exactly who Lina was without being told.

"Mama!" the child shrieked with giggles. She dove from Halt to Lina. Lina held the child awkwardly with crutches beneath her arms but Scout didn't seem to notice. "Look Papa Mama back!"

"She's back," Liam confirmed as he wrapped his arm around Lina's waist.

"Miss me, Mama?"

"Yes, I missed you very much," Lina assured her.

Scout smiled sweetly. "Miss Papa too?"

Lina looked up at Liam. He kissed her forehead. "Yes," she told Scout.

Scout erupted in the precious giggles that captured all hearts. "Mama's p'etty."

"She's very pretty," Liam agreed.

Gilan brought down Abelard and Jarra.

"Shall we return to Redmont?" Halt prompted. He wanted Lina's traveling to be finished as soon as possible.

"We're actually all needed at Castle Araluen first," Gilan said almost apologetically. "Crowley has a lot of loose ends to tie up with the two of you."

They rode on. Scout sat in front of her father on his saddle giggling wildly as though the trip were specifically for her. Halt kept staring at the girl. It was easy to see how charming she was. Scout had a permanent smile on her face and her eyes darted around her surroundings. She giggled at things no one else really took notice of, like two squirrels fighting over an acorn and a snake winding its way through the brush.

"Did you have a good trip, Father?" Kane asked as they rode. Halt saw Pauline's lessons had left the boy a sense of formality and dignity Halt never experienced even when he was a young prince. Of all the children affected by the Hibernian mission, Kane suffered most. He spent enough time with the Redmont wards he understood his life as an orphan could be very different but still. Halt resolved to spend extra time with his young son in the coming weeks.

"Don't ask questions you don't already know the answer to," Halt told him.

"But Mother says polite conversation…alright Father. I won't ask questions I don't already know the answers to."

Halt nodded approval. The horse Kane rode had been a gift to him on his seventh birthday from Horace and Evanlyn. The beast was huge in build but small in stature…like a small battle horse. Halt often wondered if this was the royals' attempt to sway Kane away from growing into a Ranger.

Once they arrived at Castle Araluen, the group was greeted instantly by old friends. Prince William, Princess Rosalina, and Prince Ace sped from the main door and collided with Kane. Surprisingly enough, Will and Alyss' children, Daniel and Carissa, followed closely behind.

"Father, may I go?' Kane pleaded with hope. William and Daniel stood side by side with the same grins behind him.

"After you tend your horse," Halt told him.

"Thank you!"

The boys quickly went towards the stables.

"Aunt Lina you're back!" Ace exclaimed. Lina slid down. She noted the curiosity in the Ace's, Rosalina's, and Carissa's faces as she unbuckled her crutches from the saddle. Thanks to Sean, her saddle had been adjusted to better suit a hobbled rider.

"What happened to your foot?" Rosalina asked bluntly. She was promptly flicked behind her ear by her father.

"Be polite," Horace warned. Will, Evanlyn, and a pregnant Alyss followed him.

"What's going on?" Halt asked.

Alyss took the lead with a shrug. "None of us knows. We were all summoned here a few days ago." She turned to Lina. "How are you doing?"

She secured the crutches under her arms. "I'm managing."

All but Lina minded their own horse. Instead, Halt made the boys take care of Jarra as well before they ran off to get into sure trouble. Lina, still getting used to the crutches, went with Alyss into the castle towards a meeting room Duncan and Crowley asked they gather in. Alyss held Scout on her hip as they walked.

"How did Will react to your expecting a third child?" Lina asked as they went along.

Alyss laughed. "Same as he did to Daniel and Carissa. He was incredibly happy for a few days and now he fears the worst and will until the little one is in his arms."

They were met unexpectedly in the hallway by Duncan and Crowley. Alyss managed a graceful curtsy despite her swollen form and holding Scout. Lina stood straight, her mind racing. In Hibernia, there had been nobody of proper rank that required her to bow or curtsy. She hadn't quite figured out how to go about it with crutches yet.

"Lina," Crowley greeted her after a few moments of awkward silence, "We're glad you've come home in mostly one piece. Gilan gave us a full report."

"I don't think I'll be much use to the Special Task Force anymore," Lina dismissally admitted "Or the Charmed Battalion, for that matter."

"If you wish we believe your skills in languages and customs are still valuable. We could arrange for you to teach those courses," Duncan offered. Lina shook her head.

"With all due respect, Your Majesty, I need time with my family first."

"Take as much time as you need to think about it," Crowley told her gently. "But we'll respect whatever decision you make."

"Keen!" Scout shrilled for attention. Duncan smiled and took the girl from Alyss.

"Well if it isn't my favorite Scout," he teased as he tickled her.

"Your daughter charms everyone," Crowley told Lina as she watched. "She has yet to meet a stranger."

"I think you women should go ahead to the room," Duncan said after playing with Scout a few moments. "Lady Alyss, I believe you need to sit down on something that isn't moving for a while." He held his hand up before she could bend into a formal gesture. "Don't curtsy this time. You may fall over. Now, Scout why don't you show your mother what a good monkey you are?"

Scout giggled. Duncan held her to Lina's side and the girl latched on with her arms and legs. "I monkey, Mama!"

"Thank you," Lina whispered to Duncan. She hadn't thought of having Scout cling on to her body. It wasn't really holding her daughter but Lina liked it as an alternative.

They went to the room and sat at the table. Scout busied herself tracing designs on a tapestry with her finger.

"She's a brilliant child, Lina," Alyss told her as Scout played. "You'll be proud of her."

"I already am."

They were joined shortly by the others. Crowley and Duncan came in behind the crowd and took places towards the front. The two of them and Halt lagged about fifteen minutes behind the others.

"We need a formal report from your Hibernia expedition," Duncan said first. Halt gave his in detail and Lina put in as needed to make up hers. The meeting lasted an hour before they could begin making their way home. Gilan, Halt noticed, stayed back.

"Crowley's got something to discuss with me about," his first apprentice claimed. "A mission or something."

* * *

"The Gathering was pushed up this year," Liam said as he and Lina arrived home. "I can miss this year."

"Go to the Gathering. I want some time with Scout anyway."

Liam kissed her cheek. "I love you, Lina."

"Papa I hun-y."

The couple smiled at their daughter who still clung to Lina's torso. "We have to tend the horses first," Liam told her.

Scout pouted. Lina kissed her cheek. "Papa's going to take care of the horses while we fix lunch."

Liam eyed his wife. "You _can_ take it slow you know."

"I can but I won't. Don't expect anything too grand."

She set Scout on the ground and the girl ran to the cabin. Lina followed behind her. Liam had done well on his own with Scout, however the cabin obviously needed a woman's touch. She went to the kitchen and began preparing a simple meal. She sliced potatoes and put them in a skillet over the fire with just enough water to simmer. After adding spices to those, Lina took out dried meat and made a mental note to do some shopping soon. There was hardly anything fresh available. Lina sliced the meat into thin strips and set the plate in front of Scout. "Pull those apart." Scout excitedly began pulling at the strips.

Lina fixed a quick sauce and, after mixing it in with the shredded meat, added the mixture to the skillet with potatoes. She then set a bowl and wooden spoon on the table. After showing Scout how to use the flat of the spoon to mash ingredients the toddler crushed up everything Lina slipped into harm's way. There would be enough of the nut-cinnamon-and-sugar concoction to pour over the meat and potatoes just before they came off the heat.

Liam and Lina ate quietly. Scout babbled on about…well everything. Scout's bedtime came shortly after dinner. Liam and Lina, both exhausted, head to bed early too. Liam held Lina tightly as they lay down. She rested her injured foot on his leg. Though both had a lot to say, they lay together in silence.

* * *

Eight days later, Liam cleaned up breakfast while Lina combed Scout's hair. As they finished the front door opened and in bounded a black dog. Ebony went straight to Scout to lick her still messy fingers. Will and Daniel were always welcome guests and rarely bothered knocking anymore.

"Sorry to bother you so early," Will apologized, "Alyss is having trouble with her back. We were sent to see if you had anything that could help."

Liam pointed to the canister that held a mix of herbs that, if put in boiled milk, would create a calming drink safe for children and expecting mothers. He'd used it for weeks to calm Scout before bed and had made sure their canister remained stocked when Lina started having a cup to ease the pain in her foot several times a day. "Help yourself."

"Thanks. How are you doing, Lina?"

"Good," Lina answered as Ebony left Scout and pattered over to Lina. The dog remembered her as a friend and rested her head in Lina's lap. Lina scratched her ears with a smile.

"Would you like for me to meet you here tomorrow for the Gathering? Or are you not going this year?" Will asked. The Gathering's date had been pushed several weeks ahead of schedule by Crowley shortly after they left Castle Araluen. Not only had the Special Task Force's most recent mission come to an end but major missions had recently been carried out by a half dozen other Rangers. Almost everyone had uncovered new information that needed to be shared on a mass scale and the Gathering was ideal to do so. Liam looked over at Lina.

"He's going," she said pointedly. Liam sighed.

"I'll see you in the morning."

Will nodded. He walked back to his cabin and set milk to boil. Carissa sat on the porch shelling peas for dinner and Daniel grabbed his bow to go hunting. Once the drink was finished Will strained it into a mug and took it to the bedroom. He sat on the bed and gently shook Alyss' shoulder. She stirred.

"Still want this?" he asked softly. Alyss rubbed her eyes and nodded. He slid his arm behind her back and lifted her into a sitting position. He handed her the mug. Will could hear Daniel yelling at Ebony every time the dog tried to follow him. Ebony wouldn't listen, though. She was trained to follow Daniel and Carissa any time they left home. "How are you feeling? Better than this morning?"

"Did they have anything?"

Will took the answer as a no. He massaged her neck and shoulders as deeply as he dared. "I saw Lina."

"How is she?"

"She sat the entire time I was there."

"I'd think so."

"I was thinking…you know how Trobar trained all those dogs to help people?"

Alyss nodded. Trobar had finally made a business of training animals. He bred dogs and trained the pups to suit the buyer's needs. "You think Lina could use one?"

"I know she'd never ask for it but I also know she isn't too proud to accept if one were given to her."

"You're right. Would you do my lower back?"

Will slid his hands down and worked at the small of her back. "Liam and I pass through that area going to the Gathering Grounds. I'll mention it and see what he thinks."

"If you don't mind see if Lina is willing to come and stay here while you're gone?"

Will stopped rubbing once he felt her fully relax. Instead he wrapped his arms around her from behind. She leaned back on him and he rested his hands on her bulging midsection. "I don't think she'll like being treated like an invalid and I don't want you overdoing yourself."

Alyss laid her head back against his shoulder. "I think we could help each other," she told him.

Will kissed her neck. "I'll ask."

"Thank you."

Carissa came bounding in. "Daddy, Daniel said girls can't go hunting!"

"Did not," Daniel retorted as he joined her. Ebony bounded in between them and jumped onto the bed. Alyss scratched her ears.

"Carissa you need to take a nap anyway," Will said.

"But Daddy…"

"Nap. And I think your mother needs one too."

"Most certainly," Alyss agreed. "Come up, Carissa. We can take a nap together."

Will helped her ease down and then lifted Carissa into the bed next to her. "Have a good nap, girls." Will took Daniel's hand and led him from the room. He glanced back at Ebony. The dog lay down on the bed and rested her head on Carissa. It was as though she were saying _Go have fun, I'll watch them._

Will got his bow and strung it. "Want to go hunting, Daniel?"

"Girls can't hunt, can they Dad?"

Will and his son walked outside. "You know your Aunt Lina hunts."

"Yeah but she's not really a girl, is she? She does boy things."

Will laughed. "She's still a girl, though."

"Can she still do them even though she uses crutches, Dad?"

Will looked at his son with certain eyes. "Yes, Daniel. I'm sure she'll find a way."

Will rode Tug down the narrow, almost hidden path that connected his cabin to Liam's. He couldn't help smiling as he came up to the clearing. Liam was adjusting his pack on his horse while Lina leaned in the doorway. Scout sat on the steps playing with a doll Alyss had given her while Lina was in Hibernia. Lina saw Will first. She smiled and held up her hand in greeting. He hadn't even noticed her crutches until she lifted her arm. Whoever made them did a great job.

"Are you about ready?" Will asked as he dismounted next to Liam.

"No," Liam answered shortly. "She's being stubborn"

Will frowned but just for a moment. "Uncle Will!" Scout shrilled as she threw herself at him. Will picked her up.

"Are you going to be good while we're gone?" Will asked. Scout giggled.

"Hello Will," Lina said as she joined them. "How was Alyss this morning?"

"Sick…again. I was actually wondering if you'd mind checking in on her every so often? I told Daniel to come here right away if she did anything that made him nervous."

Lina nodded. "Not a problem."

Will had already decided he'd let Alyss talk her into actually staying. Lina probably would. She and Alyss had become like sisters despite their demanding careers and between Lina adjusting to life with a lame foot and Alyss's pregnancy it'd be good for them to help each other…and both have immediate access to Daniel for the heavier chores.

Liam tightened his last strap. "You sure you don't want me to stay?" he asked as one final plea. Lina kissed his cheek.

"Scout, do you think Papa should miss the Gathering?"

"Never!" Scout recited.

"There you go," Lina told Liam.

Liam frowned but still he embraced both his wife and little girl. Scout clung to Lina's skirt as he mounted and led the way towards the new Gathering Grounds.

"Alyss and I were talking," Will began once they were far away from their homes, "About those pups Trobar trains."

"You think he could train one to help Lina?" Liam asked. Will nodded.

"I know she'd never ask herself and I'm sure she'll become independent with practice but…still, surely she could use the help of one of his dogs."

Liam nodded. "I'll think about it."

Ebony had stayed behind, taking off back towards the Treaty cabin. Will took her along with him occasionally but she'd settled into life as a guard dog watching over his children. It suit her.

They met Halt (who had ridden in after escorting Pauline to Norgate for Courier business) and Gilan just outside of the Gathering Grounds. It was a tradition they'd refused to let die even after the Grounds were moved.

"How's Lina?" both Halt and Gilan demanded immediately.

"Stubborn," Liam answered, "As usual."

They accepted it without further discussion. They rode the rest of the way and were all let in without presenting their silver oak leafs. The two Rangers standing guard knew the four by name. They found a spot and began setting up their tents when Crowley came by.

"How are you all doing?" the commandant asked. They grumbled their replies. "I see. Well, I have assignments for all of you during this Gathering. Will, I need you to work with the fourth-year apprentices on strategy and problem solving. Liam, I was hoping you could give the first-year apprentices some pointers on their riding techniques…a couple are struggling. Halt, I've got a boy graduating this Gathering who could use some practice on unseen movement. Are you up to that?"

"Always," Halt answered with a sly grin.

"Good. And Gilan, I've got papers for you to look over in my tent when you get a chance."

Gilan nodded. "I'll be there as soon as I've taken care of Blaze."

Crowley nodded and walked away. Halt studied Gilan as he worked. Something was obviously going on between his long-time friend and first apprentice. The Gathering went on. The men enjoyed themselves as much as they worried over their families. The graduation ceremony carried successfully. The boy, Christopher, wasn't near at the skill level of each of Halt's former apprentices were upon their graduations but he was adequate and showed promise of being a fine Ranger.


	9. Chapter 9

**...and another regular-size chapter...**

Raider: Part of your answer will have to be in an PM for spoilers' sake, but I'll answer some here. I try to make my stories realistic. If you look at what all the characters do for a living, it's unrealistic that at least one of them wouldn't come out with SOMETHING happening to them. For this story, that's Lina.

AER: You must resist the urge to spoil!

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan.**

The next morning, the men gathered around Crowley to receive last-minute assignments before they went on with their tedious, somewhat lonely lives. Halt sighed as he waited for Crowley to announce the news Halt had kept hidden from the younger men he almost considered his sons. Well…Gilan and Liam were more like nephews. Will he treasured but…somehow Kane had a special place in Halt's heart that couldn't be matched.

"Before we get to reassignments, I've got a few announcements to make," Crowley announced loudly. "First off, I'd like to welcome Christopher Builder to the Ranger Corps."

There were a few cheers mainly from Christopher's master, Jack. Halt saw Gilan's lips turn into a smile. Jack, Gilan's first and only apprentice to date, had turned out better than anticipated. His current assignment was Thorn Tree…not the most important but certainly the most dangerous. Thorn Tree's dense forest was too perfect for petty thieves to lurk and thrive. It took someone with a lot of energy and a lot of attention to detail to watch over it, and Jack had all the right qualities. Gilan had once chastised him for being an insomniac night owl. At Thorn Tree, sleeping by day and working by night worked well for the Ranger.

"Now," Crowley went on, "I have a retirement to announce. All of you know Halt O'Carrick, who has faithfully served in Redmont fief and gone on diplomatic missions across our borders several times. Halt has decided to officially retire from our Corps. He'll be moving to Castle Araluen with his family to join our retired Rangers in the archives serving as an advisor to the Special Task Force."

There was a small murmur. Halt felt Will and Liam's sideways glances of confusion on him but the men said nothing. Halt knew they wouldn't. Crowley went over to him and presented the gold oak leaf that marked him a retired Ranger. Halt removed his silver one and, with sadness, exchanged it for the gold. He couldn't help thinking of Scout as he tucked the leaf into his shirt. That particular child adored Ranger leaves for some reason.

"On that note, Liam Leaf will now act as the official second Ranger to Redmont fief." Several sighs of displeasure echoed. Halt knew there would be some resentment towards Liam. After all, he'd never formally held a fief since becoming a Ranger. Still nobody could deny that the placement made sense. Liam had stepped in more than once for Halt and Will and the people of Redmont knew him. Some even came to believe the three resident Rangers all had authority over the fief.

"Now," Crowley continued, "Clarke, you are to take over Norgate fief for Gilan. Christopher, you are to take over Seacliff." There were a few more murmurs. Clarke had been at Seacliff ever since Will left and it was time he be promoted. And Seacliff was used to having Rangers rotate through. Its sleepy shores were the perfect starter-fief. "Finally, I'm sure you are all wondered about Gilan's placement. Well, Gilan's new assignment is Araluen fief."

The murmurs turned into a small roar. Crowley took off his own silver leaf and set it next to Halt's on a table. He pulled a second golden leaf from his pocket and put it around his neck. "It's been a good run," he told the crowd once they quieted down. "But I'm getting too old to manage you ruffians. You've worn me to my last nerve and I'm sick of you…all of you. I'm retiring. It's Gilan's turn."

There were several moments of dead silence that erupted to cheers so loud the horses started. Halt let one of his rare smiles slip out as he watched his first apprentice step to the center. Gilan was a good choice. The best choice, actually. He was an excellent Ranger and had the management skills to take Crowley's place. His charisma would take him far at Castle Araluen. Kane looked up to Gilan and would enjoy harassing him once they all moved in. Gilan would also be closer to Jenny. Will and Liam shouted congratulations at the top of their lungs but were lost in the sea of cheers.

"Crowley's going to act as the source of fear for all apprentices from here on out," Gilan yelled once he could be somewhat heard. "He's making their tests from now on. See you all next year!"

"So that's what you two have been meeting about so often the past couple of years," Will said as they packed up their things.

Gilan nodded. "I hated keeping it from all of you but everything had to be approved. A few wanted the post to go to a more senior Ranger."

Will and Liam broke away from the others, riding home as though they were on some great mission. They left Halt to talk to Gilan alone long ago in eager anticipation of seeing their families. They both went to Will's cabin. Sure enough, Lina and Scout were there. Will burst in first.

"Where's Alyss?" he demanded. Lina nodded to the bedroom door.

"She's tired."

"Papa!"

Liam picked up Scout as she ran into his arms. Daniel and Carissa scrambled towards the bedroom Will went into. Liam carried Scout to Lina's side and kissed his wife.

"How was it?" Lina asked.

"I've been assigned to Redmont fief."

Lina raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"Halt and Crowley both retired. Gilan's the new commandant."

Lina smiled. She moved close enough to him to lay her head on his chest. Knowing exactly what she wanted, Liam set their daughter down and wrapped his arms around her.

"How are you getting around?" Liam whispered in her ear.

"I'm learning."

Liam held her tightly. There was a soft knock on the door.

"I open!" Scout declared as she ran towards the door. Liam stared at Lina just a few more moments before releasing her and going to meet the guest. Halt opened the door himself just in time to lift a squealing Scout. "G'andpa, I been good fo' Mama!"

Halt kissed the girl's cheek. "I'll bet you have, little one. How are you, Lina?"

"Liam just told me you retired. When were you planning on telling us?" Lina asked directly as she stood with her crutches and went for the coffee pot.

"Now, I guess. We'll will stay here another week but then we'll be moving to Castle Araluen."

"You leavin', G'andpa?" Scout asked. She stuck out her lip.

"We'll both pass through often," Halt promised her. He looked back to Liam and Lina. "Kane wishes to stay here a little longer. Pauline and I agree he's old enough for decisions like that. It'll be easier for us to set up the new apartment without him underfoot anyway. Would you mind looking after him?"

"Of course not," Liam answered. "I'm sure we could find some chores to keep him busy."

"Good. He should be by sometime today to ask you himself."

Halt watched Lina carefully as she made coffee. She was adapting well. But then, that was what advanced scouts were best at; adapting. Scout took Halt's new golden oak leaf and played with it. "New colo'" she noticed.

"Yes it's a new color," Halt told her. Scout smiled widely. She threw her tiny arms around Halt's neck and kissed his cheek.

"I love you, G'andpa."

Halt couldn't stop the smile that came. The coffee pot sputtered and Lina took it off the fire. She poured two cups. Only Liam and Halt would drink it. Halt always thought it a pity Lina didn't like coffee. She made a great cup.

Lina gave Scout a cup of milk. She herself drank nothing. The visit was brief. Halt wanted to be gone by the time Kane arrived.

The Leafs returned home. Liam insisted Lina rest while he prepped dinner. They left their front door open to keep an eye on Scout playing on the porch steps outside.

Sure enough, Kane came in just after they ate. Liam and Lina gave him their word he could stay with them throughout the winter so long as he earned his keep. Kane gladly scurried off back towards Redmont Castle. Liam finished cleaning up the kitchen while Lina put Scout to bed. Once he finished he went to his bedroom and changed clothes. Lina came in several minutes later.

"What story did you tell her?" Liam asked.

"The Old Man Who Made Trees Blossom," she answered as she changed into a nightgown.

Liam nodded. "That's the one with the dog?"

"Yes…Shiro."

"Hm…Shiro was good to the people who were good to him."

"That's right."

Liam put his saxe knife where it would be within easy reach as they slept and mended a small tear in his cloak. Lina lay down on the bed and rubbed her lame foot. Curious, Liam put his cloak aside and joined his wife. He took her foot and gently outlined the unnatural twist it made.

"Does it hurt?" he asked gently.

Lina nodded. "It's a dull pain that never really goes away. I've almost gotten used to it."

Liam experimented. He applied the slightest amount of pressure. She tensed but didn't snap back or cry in pain.

"Did that hurt?" he asked.

"Just a little…it felt good once the pain passed."

"Tell me if I hurt you."

"I will."

Lina lay back onto her pillow while Liam massaged her foot. He was gentle. Careful, even. He rubbed it firmly but each time his fingers found a part that didn't feel quite right he moved away. Lina felt only small twinges of pain. The comfort that came from the eased tightness were worth the pressure.

Without warning, Lina involuntarily jerked back her leg. Pain shot up her ankle all the way to her knee. Liam dropped his hands and seemed genuinely angry with himself. "Sorry," he whispered.

"No," Lina said quickly. She pushed herself up and scooted next to him. She put her arms around his shoulders and snuggled into his shoulder. "It felt great until the end. We should try again later."

"I don't want to hurt you."

"You didn't hurt me."

He sighed and pulled her back onto the bed with him. She pushed her body as close to his as possible. He stared at her face. "Lina, you're beautiful."

"I'm very glad you still think so."


	10. Chapter 10

**I should have just claimed I was doing a posting spree today.**

Saberin: Good Saberin. Keep those spoilers under wraps :P

AER: You are VERY insistent that Crowley get a wife, huh?

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan.**

 **Seven Weeks Later**

Lina packed up food for their journey. Lina had Charmed Battalion business to take care of, as she'd resumed her duties at the school for the Charmed Battalion on an administration level. She needed to report to Cassandra for a sign off and Liam had paperwork to ferry to Castle Araluen. Halt had 'forgotten' to write up the Special Task Force annual report that was due soon and only a Special Task Force member could carry it. Kane and Daniel were both coming along; Kane because it was time to rejoin to his parents and Daniel because Will and Alyss thought he could use a short trip away from the tense atmosphere of his home. Alyss' figure had swollen to the point she could barely leave bed and while Carissa was content to cuddle up and read storybooks with her all day Daniel's pent up energy created a nightmare for his mother.

Once they were ready, Liam lifted Lina onto Jarra. Lina didn't need help anymore but still it made Liam feel good to lift her up. Lina felt protected when he did so she allowed it. Liam lifted Scout into the space between Lina's saddle and Jarra's neck. Kane and Daniel played around impatiently while Liam went around and checked everyone's girths. Lina buckled her crutches onto the side of her saddle and readjusted her weight so Scout could lean back against her comfortably. Finally, Liam mounted and they headed for Castle Araluen. The boys rode up ahead. They were eager to arrive. It was Daniel's first trip without his parents so the younger boy felt anxious and eager to impress Kane, who had traveled without Halt and Pauline many times despite his young age.

They arrived at Castle Araluen a day early. Scout was sleepy from the trip but insisted she had enough energy to see everyone first. Liam carried her on his shoulder as her eyes drooped but smile never faded. Rosalina was entertaining a visiting princess from Celtica and therefore wasn't available the greet them. The young princes appeared the moment it was known Kane and Daniel were there. They obediently tended all the horses and then promptly ran off to do who knew what. Lina made her way to Halt and Pauline's new apartment in the castle to let them know Kane was back.

"Lina!" Pauline exclaimed. She embraced Lina warmly. Lina hugged her surrogate mother back as tightly as she dared. "Come in. Are you hungry? The chef just sent us a lamb stew."

"I just came to let you know that Kane's back."

"Your arms hurt, don't they?"

Lina didn't answer because she didn't have to. The long hobble on crutches up steps made her upper arms ache and Pauline knew it. "Come in," the retired diplomat demanded. Once Lina had sat in a chair Pauline relaxed and put on tea. "How have you been? Keeping busy?"

Lina nodded. "I'm well. Still adjusting but I'm well. I've got plans to visit Old Bob soon. He's been anxious to create a saddle that will make things easier for me and Jarra will be traded for a new horse as well."

"Pity. I know you're fond of her."

Lina nodded. "Yes, but she's getting old. She'll make a good broodmare for Old Bob and I can take a horse that isn't so tall."

"That'd certainly make getting into a saddle easier."

Lina ran her fingers through her hair. "It would."

"Are you still working with the Charmed Battalion?"

She nodded again. "Full retirement was too much to ask for. I was threatened with charges of treason if I tried to fully withdraw."

"Like those have scared you before."

Lina smiled, remembering Sir Rodney's empty threat when she'd suggested playing housewife just a little longer. "Have you and Halt settled into life here?"

Pauline shrugged. "For the most part. I just finished unpacking everything. Halt's enjoyed being closer to Crowley and the two have been teasing Gilan every waking hour."

"I'd think so," Lina laughed.

"What do the Charmed have you doing?"

"At the moment I'm just keeping records and designing a new uniform. While I'm here I'm supposed to recruit a seamstress and clear our basic outline with Cassandra."

"Simple enough chore."

Lina shook her head. "It's got to do with fashion and Princess Cassandra. I think I'd be better of recruiting Rosalina."

"Careful. Cassandra just might take you up on that offer."

Lina laughed again. The door opened and her grim-faced uncle came in. "Lina, I was wondering when your family would arrive. Is Kane with you?"

"He's off doing who knows what with Daniel and the princes."

"Oh dear. Alyss didn't travel did she?" Pauline asked in horror.

"No. Just Daniel came from the Treaty family. He came with us."

"Good."

"Is there coffee?" Halt asked. Pauline pointed to the pot she'd set aside for him.

"You're addicted," Lina teased him. He ignored her. Liam came in still holding Scout.

"I thought you'd be here," he said to Lina.

"Coffee's still hot," Halt announced. Liam automatically handed his daughter to her mother and made himself a cup.

"Someone's a sleepy little girl," Pauline noticed. Scout didn't bother to greet her grandparents. She just slumped over in Lina's lap.

"Not me," the toddler protested even though her eyes were closed.

"Would you please let her stay the night with us?" Pauline begged.

Lina didn't answer. For some reason, she almost immediately felt light headed. She blinked several times before it went away but her keen uncle and husband caught the lapse.

"Everything alright?" Halt asked slowly.

"I'm fine I just got dizzy for a moment."

"You must be worn out from the journey," Pauline rationalized. "Riding must be harder when you can't use one of your feet."

Lina shrugged. "I suppose so."

"Have you unpacked in your apartment?" Halt asked. Liam shook his head.

"Not yet."

Halt sipped his coffee and directed his words to Liam though his eyes stayed on Lina. "Good, you're staying here. I think its best you get your girls to bed right about now."

Liam nodded. "Fair enough." He drained the last of his cup and set it back on the table. He went around the table and picked up Lina. Lina quickly tightened her grip on Scout as the two were carried to Halt and Pauline's spare bedroom.

"I think it's so sweet when he carries her like that," Pauline sighed as she watched Liam kick the door closed behind him.

"You want me to carry you to bed every now and again?" he asked. She shook her head.

"Somehow I think it's one of those things that's only sweet when they do it."

Liam set Lina on the bed. "You sure you feel alright?"

Lina nodded. "It was literally just a few moments. I feel fine now."

* * *

The next morning Lina got busy. She and Liam had plenty to do during their stay at the capitol. The trip was as much a social and family visit as it was business. Rosalina was promptly recruited to watch Scout for the day. Cassandra hoped to teach her daughter some responsibility and Scout was easy to look after. Lina had business all over the castle but Liam would be going right by Rosalina's room as he went to meet the girl's father. He packed a bag with everything Scout could possibly need and carried her to the royal family's apartment in their personal wing. While there he mentally made note to stop by his and Lina's wedding-gift apartment and pick up Lina's herbs there.

Lina steadied on her crutches after dressing and went to meet the head seamstress of Castle Araluen. She'd been the lead designer for the Ranger's cloak and the original Charmed Battalion cloak, however Lina's injury and several other reports from the handful of Charmed Battalion ladies that were in existence were evidence for the need of a new uniform. None of the ladies were terribly interested in fashion so the task fell to their leader…and the one that was unable to perform the more enjoyable duties. She had a list of the major recommended modifications and problems to present and hopefully by the end of the meeting a new design would be nailed down.

Tina, the seamstress, came in right on time according to the water clock. She was a broad woman with frizzy hair confined into a misshapen bun on top of her head. She wore an apron with pockets stuffed with bits of fabric, needles, and pins. Tina took out a pen and set a stack of blank parchment in front of her.

"Shall we begin Lady Nerilina?" Tina asked in that impatient tone artists were notorious for. Lina nodded. She knew how temperamental seamstresses could be…another reason nobody else wanted to handle the task. "Now, what did you have in mind dear?"

"We need to do away with dresses. They're bothersome and skirts are risky."

"But the skirt conceals so many of your weapons."

"It's harder to move in skirts. We need something between leggings and trousers. They need to be tight and fitted but durable and easy to move in."

"I'll speak to the weavers about fabrics."

Lina nodded. "The top should be a tunic of some sort that could easily fit over a base layer for when it's cold."

"You're not leaving much room for concealment."

"I'm getting there. Rather than a cloak, I think we need a long coat."

The seamstress began sketching. "A coat, you say?"

Lina nodded. "The cloaks were a natural choice, but only the Ranger's style suits our purpose but we're supposed to be more elegant. I think the color was a good choice but the cloaks don't really do us much good for agility. We need to be able to move more precisely. In Hibernia we had a style I'd like to model these from."

"What about ground concealment?"

"That's the tricky part. Even fitted a long coat would act as a cloak and add a hood it's just the same as we've got…but our arms would be exposed."

"Maybe some gloves, then?"

Lina sat back. "Full gloves restrict movement."

"Fingerless gloves?"

Lina nodded. "That would work."

"What of footwear, then? The same knee-high boots?"

Lina nodded. "The pants should be enough to go inside the boots. It's more functional."

"Same belts?"

"Same belts."

"But over a coat?"

Lina nodded again. "I know it will be challenging."

Tina shrugged. "That's my job. I'll get a few examples draped and you can come by this afternoon to examine them."

"Thank you."

Tina hovered. "There's a rumor that you were injured for good during your latest assignment."

Seamstresses tended to be women and a room full of women who were so experienced in their work they didn't need to concentrate fully tended to gossip. However, Lina liked this particular seamstress. She played a bigger role than anyone gave credit in defending the kingdom. Lina pulled up the hem of her dress and stuck out her forever twisted foot.

"Is it painful?" Tina asked as she examined the deformity.

"It used to be. Now it's more of a dull discomfort."

"How are you getting on?"

"I'm learning."

They said their farewells and went about business. Lina found a secretary's assistant and sent the boy to tell Cassandra the meeting time and location. Secretary's assistants were always in a hurry. The boys and girls both wore white leggings and dark blue tunics bearing the symbol of Araluen laced in silver. Since they rarely left the castle and were always running they had no need for heavy winter gear. When it was warm out, they wore lightweight cotton. When it was cold, they wore the same thing made from wool. They carried long knives on their belts in order to fend off anyone trying to intercept the papers they ran around with.

The assistants tended to fall into the range of age 11-17. It was meant for younger people, usually the children of other castle staff. They scurried around the castle each day with sealed documents, delivering them from one to the next. They carried a flip book of blank sheets. Several areas of the castle they could get to without trouble but for the more sensitive areas they had to get their book signed and sealed for entrance. Lina didn't envy their lives. They could be pulled aside at any moment and their work stack up in a hurry. Their job depended on their ability to prioritize, plan, navigate, and run. The assistant Lina had stopped already held four sealed notes. The boy scribbled out her message on his notepad and Lina signed her name and stamped her seal.

Lina hobbled her way to the lowest level. Her next meeting would begin in forty minutes and sadly with all the stairs it took her thirty to get there. It was worth it, though. Lina took a seat in a private room in Jenny's new café. As expected, she'd announced plans to relocate just a week after Gilan's promotion. Her original space at Redmont had been taken over by one of her apprentices though she still owned it.

Several years ago she'd moved to the capitol fief in order to expand, opening her new location in conjunction with an inn. With Gilan's promotion she quickly expanded again, opening her café at the base of the castle. She served only simple soups and salads here, as there wasn't a proper chef's kitchen. The café was convenient to castle staff and was quickly gaining popularity for its quick service. Jenny spent most of her time at her restaurant but her café would give her more opportunities to run into Gilan.

When Lina stepped in, the headwaiter Rafe, who had come with Jenny from Redmont, recognized her instantly. "Lady Lina! I'll fetch Mistress Jenny right away."

"Thank you Rafe," Lina told him. She barely had the chance to stretch out her sore arms before Jenny arrived with a warm embrace.

"Sorry I didn't have time to say goodbye before I left Redmont. Everything just happened in such a rush," Jenny spilled as she led Lina to the private space in the back. The two sat at the table side by side.

"Sure it did. Has Gilan proposed yet?" Lina set her crutches against the wall and rested her injured foot on her leg, rubbing at it through her boots.

Jenny frowned and shook her head. "I don't know what he's waiting for. His career is good, he's got stability, I followed him here after his promotion. It just isn't coming together."

"It will," Lina assured her.

"Speaking of Gilan, I noticed his name on the reservation."

"Yes. He insisted we meet here to talk about the Battalion and Rangers sharing training procedures."

"Would you mind doing a girl a favor when he arrives?"

Lina grinned. "I'll see what I can do."

About that time Gilan came in. He hugged Jenny and nodded to Lina.

"How was your trip?" he asked.

"It was alright."

"Well I'm sure you two have important things to talk about," Jenny said quickly as she ushered herself away. She shot Lina a desperate look over her shoulder, hesitating a bit.

"You're not going to tell us the specials?" Gilan gently teased. Jenny waved her hand at him.

"You're both getting lamb stew."

"She's good," Lina told Gilan as they settled down. The table had been already set. In the center of the table was a small basket filled with soft rolls next to a small dish of honey butter. Gilan pushed the chair opposite of Lina in so it touched the table. Lina stretched out her leg so her bad foot rested on its cushion.

"You wanted to see me about something?" Lina asked as he sat diagonal to her.

"Yes. I wanted to know what it'd take to get those tessen things from Nihon-Ja you've favored into the hands of Rangers."

Lina tilted her head. "I'm not so sure the Rangers want to learn tessenjutsu," Lina told him, referring to the style of fighting used when wielding Nihon-Ja war fans. "They consider it a woman's defense."

Gilan held up his hand. "Not at all. They are practical and discreet weapons."

"You're certain?"

Gilan nodded. "Very certain. Every Ranger needs to be carrying a set."

"Where? They dangle and your group wants everything secure."

Jenny came in personally and set food in front of them. She served up the lamb stew with sides of fresh fruit and spinach "Dessert will be plum tart," she informed them.

"How long will it take?" Gilan asked.

"An hour. Will that be enough time for your meeting?"

"It should be. Thanks Jenny. You're the best."

Jenny gave him an agitated smile and turned her back. She slipped Lina another desperate look before closing the door and leaving them alone. Lina had barely lifted her fork before Gilan leaned forward. "I need your help, Lina," he said in an almost desperate tone.

"Yes, tessens. Gilan, they're fine for the Charmed Battalion but I don't think…"

"Forget the tessens. They're for women."

Lina sat up a little straighter. She slowly took a bite of the stew. Once again, Jenny proved herself a wonderful chef. Gilan had used tessens as cover until he was sure they wouldn't be interrupted. "What is it?" Lina asked once she'd swallowed.

"It's Jenny. I need help thinking of a good way to propose to her."

Lina relaxed and smiled. "Just ask the question after she's made you dinner one night."

"If I wanted that answer I would have gone to Lady Pauline for advice. Please, Lina. I need something cleverer."

"And I'm supposed to be cleverer than the commandant of the King's Rangers?"

"By a long shot."

Lina laughed. She took another bite. "You better start on your stew. If Jenny sees you didn't eat she'll be upset."

Gilan wolfed down a sizable portion by bringing the bowl to his lips and drinking it straight. "Alright Lina. Help me."

Lina let her mind race. "You're going to have to make sure no food is involved. Serving a chef another's work is insulting."

"No food. Check."

"I know she enjoys dancing with you. Maybe you could take her somewhere to dance."

"Brilliant. What else you got?"

"I'm not planning out the whole event for you."

Gilan sighed with disappointment. "Damn."

Lina saw his distress so she offered a small gleam of comfort. "You're a romantic, are you not? Just take it one step at a time. First, where would you like to do it?"

"Either her restaurant or by the river."

"Why her restaurant?"

"Because she loves it here."

"Why the river?"

"Because that's an escape from both our work…it's private and peaceful."

"So which is your decision?"

Gilan paused just briefly. "The river."

"Alright. How will you get her to the river?"

"Well, she likes riding Blaze with me…"

"And what will be your reason for stopping at the river while riding Blaze?"

Gilan sat back and thought for a few moments. "Usually we have a picnic but that would involve her having to cook."

"Would going there for a bottle of wine be sufficient?"

He nodded. "I guess so…if it were at night and I surprised her."

"Do you surprise her often?"

Gilan smiled slyly. "As often as time allows."

"Alright. Plan finished."

"Why was that so much simpler after talking to you?"

Lina shrugged. "Because I'm a woman I guess."

"You're a good friend."

"I have to be. You're my daughter's godfather."

Gilan took a long drink of the coffee Jenny had served him in her rush. He nodded to the crutches that still rest against the wall behind Lina. "Have you gotten a good idea of your range of mobility?"

Lina nodded. "Ankle down is useless. I'm getting back to my usual level riding a horse, but Jarra's getting old. I'm going to see if Old Bob will trade her for a younger and shorter horse…and if he knows how to modify a saddle."

"Modified saddle…for what? Don't you just need to take off a stirrup?"

Lina shook her head. "I thought that'd be it but it seems I need more. Both stirrups removed would be ideal. Guiding with just one foot confuses Jarra. But I still need something to push up from if I'm going to ride defensively. And I need some sort of handle on the front and back of the saddle. Hopping high enough on one foot is difficult and if the ground's muddy or icy impossible. I tried sidesaddle for a week and it was a failure."

"Will you ever really need to ride defensively again?"

Lina shrugged. "It's more on principle. Would you want to never have the ability to ride defensively simply because you didn't need to?"

Gilan thought about it and shook his head. "No. I guess I'd be trying to get a modified saddle too."

Lina ate the last of her stew. "Who knows? Maybe we'll figure something that could become standard issue after all this."

"You think so?"

"I could see advantages if Rangers and Charmed Battalion ladies could ride without stirrups. The riders would have a greater range of motion even at full gallop."

Gilan thought about it. "Interesting idea. You'll have to let me know how that goes."

"I will."

* * *

Liam playfully tickled Scout as he carried her to Rosalina's bedroom. He knocked lightly on the door. A maid answered. Of course, Rosalina never answered doors herself. She had a personal maid who followed her everywhere. The servant curtsied at the sight of a Ranger.

"Is Princess Rosalina here?" he asked even though he knew she was. The maid nodded.

"Yes sir. Should I fetch her for you?"

"No need. I'm right here." Rosalina stepped into view. The maid opened the door wider so Liam could come in.

"'ose'ina!" Scout chanted excitedly. Liam set her down and she dashed to the princess. Rosalina was dressed in a simple soft pink gown made from expensive fabric. Her thick blonde hair was combed back, braided, and wrapped back behind her head from one ear to the other. On top of her head was a silver tiara that had been pinned into her braids to keep from shifting.

"Good morning Scout."

Liam could see Rosalina wasn't happy about sacrificing her day to entertain the young child but knew deep down the Araluen princess loved Scout. She'd be in good hands.

"Bring her back before dinner," Liam instructed Rosalina. She nodded.

"I will, Uncle Liam."

"Bye bye Papa!" Scout said as Liam turned. He waved to her.

"Good bye Scout."

She put her tiny hand to her mouth and blew a loud kiss to him. He smiled and blew a kiss to her. The gesture wasn't typical of a King's Ranger, but his adorable daughter with her dark hair and pale green eyes was too endearing.

He went down the hall to an office Horace used for meetings. Liam knocked lightly. Once he heard Horace's voice he opened the door and stepped inside. "Good morning," he told he friend who just happened to be a future king.

"Morning," Horace replied. "Have a seat."

Liam sat across from Horace. "Seems like you've got a lot of paper to push."

Horace grimaced. "How are Will and Alyss? I noticed Daniel running around with my boys earlier."

Liam shrugged. "Lina and I took Daniel off their hands for a couple of weeks. They're both fine. Alyss is getting to that difficult point in her pregnancy and Will's worried sick. You know, the usual."

Horace smiled. "Easy for you to pick at. You were away when Lina carried Scout."

Liam frowned. "I know and I hate that."

Horace's smile disappeared. "You know that, had Lina let us know about Scout before she was born, we would have sent for you immediately?"

"I know. I have a feeling that's why she didn't tell you."

Horace nodded. "Possibly. Cassie wanted to have Gilan flogged when she found out he kept that all a secret."

"So what am I here for?"

Horace sat up straighter. "No. There are rumors I need Rangers to be aware of."

"Isn't it usually Gilan's job to do this stuff?"

"Yes but this is more up your alley."

"I have an alley?"

Horace smirked. Liam leaned back comfortably as Horace pushed a thick file towards him. "I need you to read these and write up a report on the validity of what they consist of."

Liam undid the leather ties that closed the royal file and turned over the cover page that read 'Restricted'. The next page gave a detailed report of a notorious criminal that was possibly going towards Redmont. "This could take weeks to sort through," Liam said as he examined the stack.

Horace smiled. "I know. You'll be in your cabin for quite some time."

Realization came in. He'd be spending more time with his family simply because he wouldn't be called to some far off duty. "Thanks Horace."

"Just don't tell Gilan about it."

"You want me to lie to my commanding officer?"

"You bet your cloak I do."

Liam smiled. "Whatever happened to the good upstanding citizen of Araluen it takes to be a king?"

"I named my son, the crown heir, after a Ranger."

"Fair enough."

Horace picked up a second file. "This one we need to discuss while you're here. It concerns the Charmed Battalion and the Special Task Force."

* * *

Will watched warily as Alyss moved around the kitchen preparing food. He'd gotten Carissa to delay his wife's getting out of bed that morning by slyly encouraging the girl to beg her mother to no end for complicated braids that took over an hour to finish. Alyss had complied to please Carissa but saw through the tactic and had been upset with him ever since.

"Daddy can I come with you to the castle today?" Carissa begged. Will had a large stack of paperwork to turn into Baron Arald's secretary and Carissa loved going into town. Every time Will took her they'd pay a visit to the pastry chef who used to work under Jenny. She'd sold her restaurant to her assistant chef before abruptly moving to Araluen fief and so far the changes were moderate.

"Sure," he told her, "If you finish your chores."

Carissa set to the simple tasks he and Alyss had assigned their still very young daughter. By the time Will had finished gathering his things she had her cloak fastened and was struggling to lace her boots. Will laughed at her attempt and knelt down to do it for her.

"Daddy we go to Jenny's?"

"You do know Jenny isn't here anymore, right? She's moved to Castle Araluen."

Carissa looked at him with the beautiful eyes Halt said came from Will's mother. "But I thought she left her store here?"

Will kissed Carissa's forehead as he finished. "She did."

"Is it not Jenny's anymore?"

Will shrugged. To Carissa, the restaurant would always be Jenny's. "It is and yes we can."

Carissa squealed with excitement. Will let Alyss know their daughter was coming with him and lifted her onto Tug's back. Carissa shrieked with excitement. Tug rolled his eyes.

 _Really?_

"Really," Will told his horse softly before mounting up himself. He was sure Tug liked Carissa. The shaggy gray horse would watch the girl as she ran around picking flowers and singing songs with the most amused smile a horse could muster.

"Daddy can I give Tug an apple when we get there?"

Tug's ears perked. Will smiled smugly. "Only if he does a good job," he told his daughter. She squealed with happiness. Tug's ears flicked forwards again with annoyance. Will smiled. "All good things come at a price."


	11. Chapter 11

**Alert: Scout is especially cute in this one.**

Saberin: Kane's 10-11, Scout's a year, everyone else is in between.

Aubery: It helps that the story's already written. Just a matter of editing and posting.

Raider: Last night I typed up a oneshot of Gabby. Just waiting for the story to reach a point to put it up in the Themes :) Also Jenny, she went to Araluen as soon as she heard Gilan was promoted.

AER: Such a quest for Crowley...

Gold: As always, thanks for such epic reviews :) Keeping the story happy for a bit...after all Found is about the families :)

Aubrey: You'll have to see :)

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan.**

Lina made her way to the seamstress. As promised, Tina had a series of sketches ready. Lina looked over them. She'd have to choose three so that Tina and her staff could put together samples for her and Cassandra to examine the next day. It didn't take long to pick out which would be the most functional and left Tina to do her work. Finding she'd finished her tasks for the day a good couple of hours before dinner, Lina went to a garden and sat on a bench. Lina rubbed her sore arms and wondered when it'd become easier to hobble about without wearing herself out so much.

"Hello Cassandra," Lina said without turning around.

"How'd you know?" the crown princess asked as she came into Lina's view.

"I recognized your footsteps."

Lina made no formal acknowledgement of her friend's title. Cassandra didn't ask for any. She sat on the bench next to her. "Ace and Daniel have decided they are my personal guard. I've spent the afternoon evading them."

"What are you doing now?"

"My real personal guard has them on a special mission. They are to deliver a very important message to Gilan."

"Does Gilan know?"

"I ran into him after his meeting with you. He was all too happy to take a break from his mountain of paper to entertain the boys."

Lina laughed. "Are you sure Daniel isn't too much for you? He's the responsibility of Liam and me technically. We can…"

"Nonsense I've got a staff on my side and Daniel has more fun playing with Ace."

"I suppose you're right."

"Do those make your arms hurt all that bad?"

Lina noticed she was still trying to get feeling back into her shoulders. "I guess I never used the muscles much before."

"Maybe you could find something better suited."

"Sean gave those to me. I'm sure he arranged for the best Hibernia had to offer."

"Well then, I'll see about the best Araluen has to offer."

Lina smiled at the quiet rivalry that still existed between Araluen and Hibernia. She always tried to stay out of it…at least officially "Have you checked in with Rosalina at all today?"

Cassandra nodded. "Just briefly. She was braiding Scout's hair."

"Scout hates having her hair braided."

"I think our girls are equally stubborn but Rosalina's older and more experienced at getting her way."

The two laughed. "We'd better get to dinner," Lina said after a while. She got the crutches and stood them up. Cassandra touched the wood gently.

"What are those markings?"

"The old Hibernian language. It's just an old story about the Fianna Éireann warriors. I guess Sean wanted them to look ceremonial or something."

"Who are the Fianna Erie...Era.."

"Éireann," Lina offered.

"Who are they?"

"Hibernian legend...they are said to be a discreet group of hunters, bandits, and mercenaries who ruled over the kingdom of Dromorth in Hibernia. They are thought to use magic to overcome every enemy from goblins to high rulers."

"Sounds like the people of that academy you were brought up in."

Lina nodded. "It's probably why Sean chose the legend."

"I still think Araluen can do better."

Lina felt a little dizzy as she stood up too quickly. Luckily, Cassandra didn't notice.

The two went to the dining hall only to discover they were the last to arrive. Duncan sat at the head of the table with Horace at one side and Liam on the other. He had Daniel and Ace standing in the small space between him and Horace, the two giving a detailed report of their day. The boys' smiles were wide and their eyes bright. Scout herself sat in Duncan's lap. Rosalina had clearly either forgotten about or cut the younger girl's afternoon nap short. She leaned heavily against the king of Araluen with her eyes drooping. Rosalina did a great job with Scout's thick dark hair. The braids would hold until the next day for sure. Lina and Cassandra took their seats next to their husbands.

Gilan and Jenny were there. Lina hoped the royal chef had been alerted to Jenny's presence. The meal would be one of his best if he had been. A chef could cook meals for dignitaries, kings, emperors, jarls, famous warriors, and beautiful ladies of court without hesitation…however bring in another celebrated cook and they panicked with need for approval. William and Rosalina sat with perfect posture next to their mother. Halt and Pauline sat next to Lina with Kane on the far end. It put their adopted son across from Prince William. The boys chatted animatedly about a hunting trip Halt and Crowley had promised them the next day.

"I can take Scout, Your Majesty," Lina offered as she sat. Duncan hugged Scout.

"No I'm not finished."

Lina smiled. "She's not even related to you. How can you have such attachment?"

"Don't challenge me, Nerilina. I'll have you banished from Araluen."

"Perhaps I'll leave of my own free will."

"Did you decide you don't like it here, then?"

"Oh no, I like the country well enough it's the king that's barking mad."

Usually Duncan's guard would be all over anyone who openly insulted him and they'd be punished severely…however the dinner was a private and friendly affair. Lina would never insult Duncan were it a more public setting.

Duncan just smirked at her wit and stood Scout up in his lap. Her eyes widened and she giggled. "You're my best scout, right?"

"Right!" Scout agreed in her highly pitched voice. The tiredness she'd displayed before was forgotten.

"You want to go on a mission for me?"

"Yes!"

"Good. Go over to Kane and tell him to stop harassing the future king of Araluen."

Their attention turned to the older boys. Scout gladly left Duncan's lap and ran to the boys. She jumped into Kane's lap and put her tiny hands on his face. "Lea' Willeem alone," Scout ordered. Kane had always had a soft spot for Scout. Instead of repelling her he pushed her out of his chair and scooted it in further so when she squealed and tried to get back into his lap it was impossible. They all laughed, including Kane, as she pounded her tiny fists at him in protest. He began poking at William and the boys playfully 'fought' each other while Scout tried to break it up. Scout shrieked with pleasure as she recognized their actions as a game. Her realization didn't stop her from continuing her mission.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I've pre-ordered the collection of novellas from Kiera Cass. Any other Selection fans out there that are doing the same?**

Saberin: Should have been clearer...Scout's 1, almost 2...the age kids come fully mobile and sassy. As I said, Gabby has a oneshot ready...just need the main story to get to a good point to post it :)

AER: Epic indeed.

Aubrey: Glad you like it!

Raider: Patience, you spoiler line toer!

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan.**

"I'll bring the first sample by in a few weeks," Tina promised with a small curtsy to Lina and Cassandra. The time had come for the Leaf family and Daniel to return to Redmont. Liam and Lina spent early morning tying up loose ends and saying good bye. Cassandra walked with Lina as she went to collect Scout and Daniel from Halt.

"Here she is," Pauline said as she answered the door. She held Scout on her hip.

"Mama! Mama!" Scout begged as she reached for her mother. Lina took the child and kissed her forehead. Scout giggled wildly and clung on as Lina moved into the apartment.

"How was she?" Lina asked.

"Scout was a perfect lady."

"Thanks for watching her."

"It will take some time to get used to not having her close by. We'll miss her dearly." Pauline watched Lina wince as she bent down to set Scout on the floor. "Is your back hurting?" the older woman asked.

"Just a little," Lina admitted. "I guess I'm not physically cut out for sitting in hard chairs all day."

"Would you like to sit in a cushioned one for a while before your journey?"

"No I'll be alright once we start riding."

Halt and Daniel came through the door. Daniel ran excitedly to Lina and Pauline. "I got four geese!" he cheered.

"Isn't the bag limit three?" Pauline asked with her eyes on her husband.

"All I'm carrying is fifteen," Halt said innocently. He held up bag with the birds in them. "Three for Daniel, three for Kane, three for Little Will, three for Ace, and three for me."

"You didn't take your bow," Lina observed as she nodded towards his longbow by the door.

"So? Maybe I used one of the boys'."

Pauline shook her head. "What are we going to do with all these birds? The guests are leaving before the next meal."

"Jenny mentioned she'd like some for her restaurant tonight when I last saw her. Kane's coming to clean them after his lessons and then he'll take them to her."

Pauline scoffed with displeasure of Halt's allowing the boys to poach. Lina just smiled. "Well, Daniel, are you ready to get going?"

Daniel nodded. He hugged Halt and then Pauline before gathering up his last-minute things. Lina said her goodbyes and let Scout kiss each of those she called her grandparents before lifting her up and, with Daniel close at her heels, going to the stables where Liam prepared their horses.

Back at Redmont, Lina cut back towards Will and Alyss' cabin with Daniel behind her while Liam went to check in. Carissa ran outside once Will opened the door to greet them and collided with her brother. Daniel wasted no time telling Carissa about that morning's hunting trip. Will reached up and brought down Scout as Lina dismounted. "How was he?" Will asked.

"Great," Lina told him. She reached up to her saddle and unstrapped her crutches. "How's Alyss?"

"Health-wise she hasn't been too great but she's getting better every day. She's happy at any rate. If you want to go see her I'll put Jarra in with Tug and Amber."

Amber was Alyss' current horse. Visola's age had caught up with her and much to Alyss' displeasure had been sold to the kingdom and was used as a broodmare for Courier horses. Amber had an ashen white-specked coat with a dark mane and tail. Old Bob had sold her the new steed claiming she'd never make a good Ranger horse. He'd tried every trick he knew with the animal but in the end she proved herself too much of a lady to get in the dirt or listen to subtle commands. It wasn't the Courier way to own their own individual horses but Alyss received special permission to use Amber just as she'd done with Visola.

"Mind keeping an eye on Scout?"

"Not at all."

Lina nodded and made her way towards the cabin after loosening Jarra's girth. She went to the bedroom and immediately smiled. Alyss looked up from the bed with mixed expressions of exhaustion and happiness as she cradled a newborn in her arms.

"He decided to arrive not too long ago," she told Lina. "Came within two hours of the first pains, before the midwife could even get to us. Will had to deliver him."

Lina hobbled to her bedside and sat next to her. "That fast, huh? Didn't she stay at our cabin?"

Will had trained Tug long ago to run to the Leaf cabin and make noise if given a code phrase 'do you want a carrot?' Ranger horses tended to prefer apples so the possibility of actually offering a carrot was slim. It was to be used only in moments of distress, and if the midwife had been just down the path in the next clearing it'd take no more than thirty minutes for Tug to make the journey, raise alarm, and the midwife follow him back.

"What's his name?" Lina asked as Alyss gingerly handed the baby over. Once Lina cradled her bundle Alyss pushed herself up.

"Quinlan."

"Quinlan," Lina let it play on her tongue. "I like it. Sounds the like the type of name that can be fierce."

"Will and I had been arguing back and forth between Quinlan and John but since he stepped up and delivered the baby without hesitation I thought he deserved Quinlan."

"I agree." Lina kept it to herself that she thought John too boring and common to be the son of a Ranger and Courier. Alyss lowered herself back down. Lina knew well how tiring it was to deliver a child and by the look of both mother and son it hadn't been too long ago.

"I'd better get going. Liam will be hungry when he gets back," she said as she handed Quinlan over. "If you want, Daniel and Carissa can come stay with us until Quinlan's settled."

"No," Alyss declined. "We want them to meet their new brother together and start helping with his care as soon as possible."

Lina nodded. She leaned down and kissed Quinlan's still-pink cheeks. "I'll see you later then."

"Good bye."

Lina went back outside where Will was seemingly pinned to the ground by Daniel, Carissa, and Scout. He sat straight up, bringing Scout and Carissa off their feet with giggles as they gripped his shoulders. He smiled as though he'd accomplished something. Lina shook her head at him. She wasn't sure if Daniel had been given the news yet so she just said, "Well done," as she tightened the girth on Jarra.

Will nodded and got to his feet. He lifted Scout up as he stood. "Thanks," he told her.

"Are you ready to go home?" Lina asked Scout. Scout nodded several times. Lina pulled herself onto Jarra and allowed Will to plant her child in front of her. "See you later."

"Good bye."

"Bye bye Uncle Will," Scout sang.

Liam had beaten them home. He took Jarra and tended her while Lina fixed them a meal. Lina chopped up carrots, onions, potatoes, celery, shelled peas, minced mushrooms, and then threw the mixture into a skillet over the fire. Her style of preparing food was a little off that of the other wives in Araluen…or anywhere for that matter. Lina was accustomed to camp cooking and making do with odds and ends. Even after married life she still felt more confident in her skills over an open fire rather than on a stovetop. Her meals were always more than satisfying but they were generally quick and followed more of a know-how than a recipe. Lina had adopted the practice of throwing everything in a skillet and hoping for the best long ago when she was a teenager and discovered the results rarely went poorly.

In another skillet she cooked chicken. To both dishes she routinely added rosemary, salt, pepper, sage, and thyme. To the chicken she added a thin layer of juice from a jar holding pickles. She couldn't help smiling as she added the juice, thinking of the mission in which she and Will made the discovery. It was Scout's favorite way of eating chicken to date.

"Smells good," Liam said as Lina divided the contents between two plates. Scout couldn't sit still long enough to make a third plate. She'd pick off her parents as she made laps around the table. The family sat at the table hungrily devouring their meal. The sun was setting so Liam put Scout to bed while Lina cleaned up.

"She fell asleep so quickly," Liam commented as he came out of the bedroom.

"Well…she did have a long trip."

Liam shrugged. He went behind Lina and put his arms around her. "You're beautiful."

Lina smiled. She finished the dish in her hands before turning in his embrace. "Alyss had the baby today. His name's Quinlan."

"Good name."

Lina laid her head on his chest. They'd talked about having another child but mutually decided against it. Lina needed to fully adjust to the permanent change of her body and Liam needed to settle into his role as an official Ranger of Redmont. A second baby would have to wait. Most parents would struggle with the decision but Liam and Lina already had more than they ever thought they'd achieve. Scout was a miracle they both had once thought was as impossible as their wedding rings. Lina remembered her old life, specifically how she along with every other female with a field assignment hardened their hearts and forced their natural affections to give way to rigorous training and conscious control. Such things couldn't be kept at bay for long but that was alright. None were expected to live past twenty-five…thirty at the absolute most. A woman would put aside feelings and concentrate on career for such a short span of time. Pauline was a prime example of that. Only, Pauline lived long enough to eventually marry and adopt a son with the man she'd loved for many years. Advanced scouts didn't typically make it that far.

Lina felt her stomach rumble. Liam laughed. "Scout did eat more than usual tonight. You're probably still hungry."

Lina shrugged. She was used to Liam recognizing things her body told her before she did. They both weren't used to putting their own bodies first. Sure the Academy had taught them to be aware of their limits and physical needs…but it'd also trained them to know how to do without. Sometimes the training interfered with their mentality and each was quick to call the other on it. She cut herself two slices of bread and arranged dried meat and the few leftover cooked vegetables between them.

"Soon she'll have to eat off her own plate," Lina agreed as Liam finished the dishes. Lina realized how fast their daughter was growing up. Part of her ached for another but she silenced those thoughts. It wouldn't be fair to have another baby before she was as comfortable with a life that confined her to crutches.

Lina saddled Jarra a week after returning. Liam assumed full responsibility of the fief until the midwife cleared Alyss to resume activity. Complications kept her in bed since she gave birth to Quinlan but recovery was in sight. Will had thought it was his fault until the midwife assured him it was just 'one of those things' common for women who had multiple children. With Daniel and Carissa, Alyss had been back up and working almost hours after she gave birth. The midwife explained that having children became harder with each pregnancy in general and that Alyss had done a lot of traveling in her early months when she was unaware of the baby. Horseback was no good for a developing baby or a developing mother and it'd caught up with her.

Now, several days later, Alyss was back to performing most of the household duties and Will finally felt comfortable leaving her to do his monthly tour of the fief. It'd take him about three to four days, of which Liam would check in on Alyss and the Treaty children and spend time with his own family. He worked on the paperwork Horace gave him while Scout played nearby. With peace in Redmont and paperwork reigning over their heads, Lina decided it was time to take a trip to Old Bob's.

The ride to Old Bob's felt more tiring than usual. Lina dismounted and credited her drop in energy to the dreary fog that had settled that morning and never quite lifted. Old Bob came out from the stable and smiled widely as he went to meet her. "Lina! I've been expecting you!"

"Have you now?" Lina asked with a grin.

"I heard you wanted to trade horses with me and ask for a modified saddle."

Lina frowned and mentally pictured every single person who had prior access to that knowledge. "How'd you hear that?"

"Oh you know, not much gets by this old fool. I'm retiring soon. You hear about that?"

"I didn't."

"My boy's looking at taking over. I actually gave your request to him as a final test of sorts…see if he could adjust to new things the way Rangers like their horses to."

"I didn't know you had a son."

"Yeah, well, neither did I until a few years ago."

"Oh."

"Not like that." Old Bob shook his head several times. "I took an apprentice from the Ward up at Redmont. Boy was no good as a battle horse trainer but I thought he'd make a good Ranger horse trainer. He's been here about eight years now I reckon. Good man but I just see the rascal I snatched from the royal stable."

Lina laughed. She'd always found Old Bob charming. "So you've got a horse and a saddle for me?"

"So long as you're willing to part with that fine mare and Hibernian saddle."

Lina stroked Jarra's nose. She felt her heart twist now that someone else vocalized their soon-to-be separation.

 _Don't worry. I won't forget you._ Jarra seemed to say. _We've had some good times._

"We have," Lina agreed. She looked to Old Bob. "You'll take care of her?"

"Of course I will. I've admired that lady of a horse from afar since you introduced us and I can't wait to have her teaching my boys some manners."

Jarra threw her head. _I can do that and more._

Lina smiled at Jarra's wit. Old Bob led them to the stable and a short young man led a much shorter stallion every bit as graceful as Jarra out. "This is Prince," the young man told her. "He thinks himself too royal to make a decent Ranger horse. We were considering turning him over to the Charmed Battalion a year and a half ago but he's too short for them. I mean…" the young man's cheeks turned red. Lina realized he thought he'd offended her.

"He seems great," she said in hopes of smoothing the comment over. She made her way to the horse and stroked his neck. Prince threw his head magnificently with pleasure. In every aspect of his build and character Lina could tell Prince was more immodest than Jarra but that was something she could deal with. "How's his training?"

"He doesn't like laying on the ground but aside from that he's perfect for you. He can get in and out of everything we've thrown at him and does well with travel."

"I think we'll get along fine."

Old Bob slapped his legs. "Great then! Let's show you the saddle."

The horse-trainer disappeared for a few moments before returning with an odd piece of equipment that had girth straps buckled to it. He threw a blanket on Prince and the saddle on over it and tightened the buckles. Lina noted that Prince made no effort to keep the straps from being cinched tight.

"Give it a try," Old Bob prompted. Lina touched the leather of each odd strap.

"Where do my crutches go?" she asked.

"May I?"

He took one of her crutches and pulled down a strap that looked like it was made for anything but securing a crutch. He looped it around the carved wood of Lina's crutch and fastened it. He then took the other end and set it in a deep notch that jutted from the back buckle that held the girth.

"I was told you've got use of your leg just not your ankle down," Old Bob told her. Lina nodded.

"That's correct."

"And you also wanted something to push up from for defensive riding."

"Again, correct."

"I made a hook-and-loop into the leather so you could secure the crutches. There's a set on both sides so that if one fails you always have the other. May I?"

Lina steadied herself against the horse before giving up the other crutch. Old Bob showed her how to use the hook towards the back of the saddle and buckles towards the front. "It's so simple it is genius," she told him with a truly impressed tone.

"Thanks. Now, before you get up look at the sides. I made them sloped with indentions for your thighs. To rise up you've just got to balance and throw all your weight against them. It will be awkward I'm sure but you'll get used to it and if it doesn't work out come back and we'll try something different. There's half-inch knobs right here for your knees if you want to rise up higher. It'll be uncomfortable but it gets the job done."

"Thank you."

"Give it a go then," Old Bob prompted. Lina reached up. Two grooved handle-like forms shaped from the slope of both the front and back of the seat. Lina jumped and pulled herself at the same time the way she had with Jarra but overestimated how much strength it would take. She fell to the other side and hit the dirt. Old Bob laughed loudly while the younger man just quietly smirked and moved to help her up. "That was entertaining. I made the saddle so that you would only have to use the minimum amount of strength mounting. And you'd better tell Prince his pass code or you'll be in the dirt again. With the Rangers I'd find it amusing but you're prettier than they are."

"What's his pass code?"

"I just told you…'With the Rangers I'd find it amusing but you're prettier than they are."


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Actiony chapter up!**

Aubrey: Do you have an account on here to PM?

Gold: Thanks for lack of spoilers :P Remember a few chapters ago when I wouldn't say a name here because it would cause a spoiler? Well...she's about to be introduced...

Saberin: :) I know as these go on it becomes more mine than Flanagan's, but got to loop back to Flanagan sometimes :)

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan.**

It seemed a bit long to Lina but still she said it before mounting again. Prince stood still as she tried to mount once more. She still had to use brute strength to get upright. There were no stirrups so she placed her feet where they'd go should she ride bareback.

"No no no," Old Bob told her. "Fold this leg back over the crutches and find the slope. Same with your other leg." Lina did as told. The position felt dangerous and foolish. "This is where we have to measure you out." Old Bob played with the straps on her left while his apprentice did the same with her right. She sat still in the odd saddle while they controlled where her legs went. Soon they were sloping down towards Prince's front shoulders. When the men stepped away Lina twisted back and worked out the best placement for her deformed foot. It sat semi-comfortably on the bar of her crutch between the wood and Prince's flank.

"Try to push yourself up," the young man told her. Lina did. She went forward and had to balance on the slope of the leather while still perched on Prince's back. Suddenly the shape of the saddle's seat made sense. If they were going at a high speed she'd need to grip with her thighs and knees to the horse's form as much as possible. With the hook-and-loop on the right side being used her injured foot was out of the way and protected from being tapped or bumped.

"It will take some getting used to but it is far better than what I anticipated," Lina told them. Old Bob whooped with pleasure while the young man just beamed.

"Well we'll let you two be off then. Would you like to say goodbye to Jarra?"

Lina shook her head. "We did shortly after we met."

"What do you mean?"

"It's the way of the Sunrise Warriors. When we're given a horse both of the pair are trained to, should push come to shove, sacrifice the horse to save the rider. Ranger horses are trained in a similar way if I'm not mistaken."

"So?"

"So we say our goodbyes just in case we don't get the chance later and if we do get the chance we refuse it."

"Because one goodbye is hard enough," Old Bob realized. "I like that one. May have to talk to Crowley into adopting it."

"Gilan's the Commandant now."

"Is he? I always liked that boy. He's a natural leader. When will you bring that daughter of yours to meet me?"

Lina smiled. "Next time Liam or I make it out here I'll be sure she's tagging along."

"Good."

Lina unstrapped her crutches and dismounted. The young man took Jarra back to the stables while Old Bob showed her how to secure her pack to the new saddle. Lina practiced a few times before mounting again. This time she secured the crutches on her own and mounted without falling to the other side. She took Prince's reins. "What are his signals?"

"The way you shift your weight," Old Bob told her. "Lean with your lower body where you want to go and he'll take it from there. If you want to go faster say so while leaning with your upper body forward and if you want to go slower say so while leaning with your upper body backward. If you want to stop simply slope how you sit in the saddle like you would with Jarra. He knows all the usual rein commands too."

Lina nodded. "Thank you, Bob. I can't say that enough."

"No Lina thank you. I've wanted as many of those Hibernian horses as possible in my herd ever since the Couriers got them."

Lina laughed and looked back for Jarra one last time. Her old mare was already in the pasture becoming acquainted with the other brood mares. She thought she spotted Will's old horse standing in the far pasture with the males. It was as though the animal were giving her his greeting while eyeing Jarra. Lina smiled, glad that her old friend would have at least one familiar face in her new home. Jarra threw her head back and settled her gaze on Lina. _Go on now. You've got your family waiting. Tell little Scout I love her._

Lina nodded and righted herself. She studied Prince. He twisted his head in acknowledgement of her. _Do you think you could handle it if I ran?_

"Thanks for being so considerate but we'll never know until we try."

Prince pranced a few steps in anticipation. Lina gave him the signal and suddenly they were flying. Lina, at first, gripped her saddle firmly out of fear. If she fell off at this speed an injury was inevitable but as they went farther she relaxed. The longer seat of the saddle provided more room for a rider's error. She became comfortable with the new riding position as they went down the path. Once she arrived home, Liam came outside with Scout in his arms to greet them. He studied the saddle as Lina dismounted. She knew with practice she'd be able to mount and dismount with the speed of a whole rider but for now she fumbled with the straps.

"Who is this?" Liam asked as he walked over to greet them.

"Prince," Lina answered as she slid down and began working with the other strap. "Someone who knows about my condition and riding style extremely well tipped Old Bob off. Do you have any idea who that might be?"

Liam shrugged innocently. "It wasn't me. Halt knows your injury and riding style just as well as I do though."

"Mhm."

"I swear it wasn't me."

Lina studied her husband and realized he was being honest. She shrugged and introduced Scout to her new horse before unsaddling and rubbing him down. Once she finished she realized how hungry she'd become after the short trip. That morning she'd eaten sausage and bread with her family for breakfast but since then she'd only had dried meat and cheese from the saddle.

"Would you like an early dinner?" Lina asked Liam as he sat down with Ranger paperwork.

Liam nodded. "Sounds great."

Lina checked on Scout before she started cooking. The girl was content with a toy Pauline had given her. With a smile Lina heated the stove and set to making onion soup. She didn't really care for the dish but knew Liam loved it. He didn't complain when she fixed things she liked so as a peace offering she would make his favorites occasionally. For some reason the salt-and-onion based meal sounded perfect after a long day in the saddle.

* * *

Will came home late from his tour of the fief. As quietly as he could the middle-aged Ranger put away his things and went to the bedroom. He found Alyss had just finished nursing Quinlan and was now relaxing against her pillows while she waited for the baby to fall back asleep. Will removed his boots and shirt and climbed into bed with them. "How was he?" Will asked.

"I think he's getting a cold but aside from that he's wonderful."

"Good. How are you doing?"

Alyss had still felt sore before he left and by the way she winced when he got into bed with her he felt that hadn't changed. "I'm fine," she told him.

Will cupped her face and kissed her lightly. "Sorry I had to leave."

"Don't say that. You owed Liam and it was just a few days."

"How about we just have Quinlan sleep with us for the night?"

Alyss thought it over and seemed to decide it was alright. With the other children co-sleeping had been a major 'no' but for number three? Why not. They settled down together with Quinlan between them. "Good night," Alyss told Will as she closed her eyes. He was sure she was asleep by the time he kissed her forehead. He wanted to settle down too but noticed movement outside his instincts told him to investigate.

"I forgot a pack outside. I'll be back soon," Will promised Alyss as he slid out of bed.

* * *

Lina sat straight up. She felt something was wrong. After making sure Liam hadn't woken she got her crutches and went to check on Scout in her crib. Her precious daughter's chest rose and fell evenly with each breath. Scout liked to sleep on her stomach with her thumb securely between her lips, clutching her blanket instead of cuddling under it. Lina smiled and went to the window. She stayed in the shadows of their cabin as she peered into the night. It was cold but clear. The scene before her was still and peaceful. Lina leaned forward towards the horses. The two were staring intently at the cabin as though they were unsure of whether or not to give a warning. Lina sighed and realized she was probably the one alarming them with her tense movements. Prince was still settling into his new home and would be understandably jumpy his first night.

To put both herself and the animals at ease Lina went to the kitchen and began boiling milk. When she turned to gather up the spices and powders she'd add to it she froze. She found herself staring down at a pair of dark brown eyes. "Hello," she said to the person. The stranger was small and shaking from lack of protection against the cold. Lina did a quick check for weapons before going farther. "What's your name?"

"Mary," the figure whispered. Lina nodded. She'd been having trouble trying to figure out if the slightly wet, shaking figure were a male or female.

"Mary," Lina said gently, "Why don't you stand up?"

Lina lit a candle. She hoped the noise she made as she leaned into her crutches would wake Liam. It appeared Mary was a simple lost teenage girl who needed help. But she'd slipped into the cabin without its owners knowing and had somehow gotten the horses to question whether she was a friend. That wasn't a skill to be taken lightly. As Mary stood Lina felt a chill run up her spine. In a flash she drew her kitchen knife and pointed it at the teenage girl.

"You're name isn't Mary," Lina said coldly. The girl slowly undid her thin cloak and let it fall to the ground. She wore the uniform Lina remembered from her childhood complete with a silver birch leaf that mimicked the Ranger's mark. Slowly the girl removed her leaf and held it out towards Lina.

"My true name is Mary. This leaf says my name is Rachelle."

The uniform had one downfall. Lina had grown up both wearing and seeing other women wear it. It was an experience that couldn't be copied or lied about. She knew what to look for as she did another scan for weapons of the girl. It would appear she had none.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to find Nerilina of Clonmel…I tracked her to this cabin. Since you're acting this way I'd say it's you."

"Your mission doesn't tell me what you're doing here."

"Please Nerilina…we need you. I know you've got a lame foot now but we need you."

The milk began to boil over and hiss as it went over the pot. The girl held up her hands as she moved to the stove. With a confirming nod to Lina, Mary took the milk off the stove and set it aside. She doused the fire and then stepped away slowly with her hands up again.

Behind her Lina heard the bedroom door open. Liam joined them with a drawn saxe knife in one hand and Scout cradled in his other arm. "What's going on?" he demanded.

"Yudai," Mary turned to him with urgency in her voice. "I was sent here to beg for your help. Please…I'm unarmed. I left all my weapons and my horse in a clearing near here. I've traveled a long way."

"Who sent you?" Liam asked.

"A woman you used to know. Her name is Talia."

"Talia's dead," Lina said even though anyone with the right training could hear the uncertainty in her voice. Past experience had taught her several grim lessons and one of them was to never believe someone was dead unless she saw the body herself. She'd never seen Talia's body.

"Talia was scheduled for execution and kept in a holding cell until she delivered a baby. The baby was stillborn and Talia was taken to a wagon to be transported to the place she'd be killed. But the wagon was ambushed. In the confusion of a recent rebellion Sardar, Naomi, and Ghazi assumed they'd joined the others and raced to Araluen. They still told everyone Talia had been executed. Blood was found on the wagon and the tools meant to end her life had been used.

"Talia in fact escaped with the help of the sister academy in Fir Bolg. She escaped to the same place Finley O'Carrick escaped to when everyone thought she'd died. They've recently intercepted Finley and…I know she's your mother Nerilina but she's terrible. She's Leader to my Academy. She has no regard for anyone's life including her own. She just wants to make things what she thinks is right. Talia's organizing those of us who want to rise against her but there are so few of us. Talia couldn't leave because if she does we crumble…but I could."

Lina knew Talia would have come for her if the situation was reversed but couldn't make sense of leaving her family again. She looked to Liam for help in the tough decision. Liam thought for several long moments.

"We'll point you towards the Ranger Commandant. He'll decide whether or not to help you," Liam said firmly. Lina could tell that, like her, he didn't fully trust the story. He'd shadow her as she traveled to Castle Araluen and ensure she was watched at all times, just as Lina had been when she first arrived.

"Thank you."

The horses outside went mad. Seconds after their warning, a rush of people flooded into the cabin. Lina saw the trap a second too late. Men shoved her to the ground and bound her hands tightly behind her back. Another wretched Scout from Liam. Lina's heart tore as she watched her husband fight back but he was badly outnumbered. They both were. At least thirty warriors crowded inside the small space to overpower them. Lina turned back to Scout. The man holding her passed her to a cloaked woman. Scout cried loudly and screamed. The woman put down her hood and smiled a sick grin to Lina. Lina's eyes widened as she helplessly watched her own mother cradle her daughter.

"No," Lina managed to gasp before she was gagged and thrown roughly into the back of a wagon where she was then put in chains. She felt Liam shift behind her and she retreated into his chest. It was too much. Liam kept his cold hard gaze on his daughter and Finley. Someone on a familiar shaggy horse came behind Finley at a steady, silent speed and wretched Scout away smoothly. Finley cursed loudly and tried to get her warriors to go after the mysterious rider as he galloped away at full speed but her orders just caused confusion. They were too busy trying to make an escape. Finley rushed towards a horse and rode after who Liam now knew was Will.

* * *

Will urged Tug faster and faster as he held Scout close to his body. He'd discovered the warriors fixated upon his friends' cabin too late. A quick count confirmed he had no choice but to go back for Tug, his bow, and as many arrows as he could find. He'd managed to pick off a dozen or so silently and then four more in the confusion of invading the cabin. He wasn't sure when the uniformed teenage girl went in but she was in chains same as Liam and Lina coming out. Will had wanted to pursue but saw Finley holding Scout and knew he had bigger problems. Liam and Lina were trained, independent, and capable of escape on their own. However if Finley made it away with Scout the chance of never seeing her again as high. Will had redirected his course to getting away with Scout and then going back for her parents.

Four men and a woman followed him on horseback as he raced through the trees. Scout had silenced herself once she realized she was in the arms of someone she trusted and Tug made little noise as his hooves pounded the dirt. Will rode for almost an hour and a half before being confident he'd lost them. Being brought up in Redmont he'd known the trees better than the strangers and it'd been only a matter of time before they were so lost their only hope was to trace back and rejoin the group. Will then circled back to his own cabin. He found Alyss again nursing Quinlan with worry etched into her face.

"What's going on? I thought I heard screaming."

Will took note of Daniel and Carissa both curled up sleeping in the large bed and the knife that lay within reach. Will set down Scout, who had decided it was finally time to whimper. Scout immediately crawled to Alyss and snuggled into her side, hiding her face in Alyss's shoulder. Alyss gently wrapped her free arm around the girl.

"Some people attacked Liam and Lina's cabin. Finley led them."

Will prepared to leave immediately. Enemies, no matter how well trained, couldn't simply take a Ranger and a Ranger's wife captive and get away with it.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: New readers: Your 'veteran' counterparts are dancing precariously on the edge of spoilers...use caution if you read reviews.**

AER: Well done exercising patience (this is meant with both sincerity and sarcasm)

Aubrey: Maybe you and Alex up there can join forces or something.

Saberin: Details to come :)

Gold: Well done on keeping spoilers quiet :) And yes...was sad for Lina to lose Jarra but Prince is good too :)

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan.**

The cart traveled all through the night and well into the morning. Liam and Lina went on the defensive immediately. Their guards' cursing and instant foul mood assured them that their daughter was safe with Will somewhere in the woods. They'd been in these situations before. Knowing Scout was far away from it gave them the focus they needed. Lina spent the better part of her time glaring directly at Finley, who had caught up and made it known she was in charge. Liam studied the teenage girl who had been in their cabin. Rachelle or Mary or whatever her name was had been clapped with chains and seemingly made prisoner alongside the couple and now sat on the opposite side of the cart with her face buried in her knees.

It was several weeks of mostly silence as they traveled. Liam and Lina refused to speak. Finley didn't come near them. Mary sobbed. Guards gave them bread each day and canteens of water each time they stopped. Finally, they arrived at a castle. Lina was chained to Mary while Liam sat opposite in his own bonds. It was clear they planned to separate the sexes.

"Get back to Scout, see that she's safe, and then come back for me," Lina told her husband.

Liam nodded. "You do the same."

They'd both been thinking it. Lina was simply the one to put it into words. Even as they made the agreement they knew they wouldn't keep it. They'd trust Will to keep Scout safe until they could get free.

* * *

Will and Horace stalked the carts. Duncan planned to soon step down as King of Araluen and had allowed Horace the freedom to enjoy his last few years as a lowly prince taking missions as they came. The people who took Liam and Lina had gone close enough to Castle Araluen for Will to alert Gilan and recruit his long-time friend. It brought Halt and Crowley out of formal retirement. Crowley rode to Redmont to watch over the fief in the absence of Will and Liam while Halt studied up on the enemy. While Will and Horace tailed the captors Halt and Kane rode around the countryside gathering information. Pauline had been traveling on Courier business and Halt had decided it was time their son get some personal field experience. The task was dangerous but Kane had grown restless and gathering information was a simple job. Halt could always send the boy home. Kane was a remarkable rider and he had a fast horse. Halt had also taught him every tree and rock on that side of Araluen.

"Picta," Horace muttered as they neared the treacherous border. "Why Picta?"

"I don't know but hopefully we find out soon."

The two of them were no match for the large group of warriors. They had no choice but to follow them quietly as they waited for reinforcements. Lina was, after all, a formal representative of Hibernia and their Crown Princess. Duncan was obligated to send a company after them.

They came upon a heavily guarded castle. The chilling banner of the Academy of Sunrise Warriors flew high over it. They saw the prisoner cart be taken through the gate before they closed and seemingly blocked off the entire city.

"This is going to be challenging," Will sighed.

"That it is."

* * *

Lina and Mary were taken to a dim room. They were forced out of their clothing and into the uniform Lina despised. It wasn't the immodest design of the dress that bothered her. It was the fact she was forced to that made her cringe. She was given no crutches so guards roughly carried her from place to place. Mary ceased her sobbing and, to Lina's amusement, shot threatening glares at all who made eye contact with her. Finally they were locked in a windowless stone room with two beds.

Lina hopped to the closest bed and sat on it. She watched Mary exchange angry words with a guard before doing the same. "Have you been captive before?" Lina asked. It was the first time since they were at the cabin she'd spoken directly to the girl. Mary shook her head.

"But…I know these captors. They used to be friends."

"If this place is anything like the place I was brought up in then you should learn very quickly that friends are a luxury you can't often afford."

"Did you know very many in the last rebellion?"

Lina nodded. "I hope you never have to do the things I did to end it."

"I think I may have to. Will you teach me?"

Lina shook her head firmly. "You are young. You don't need to know those things."

"I am old by advanced scout standards."

Lina's heart skipped a beat. "What…"

"You heard me. I'm an advanced scout just like you were. I'm sixteen. I'll be dead in less than ten years if the statistics prove true."

Lina remembered when she was sixteen. That was an age of lighthearted rebellion and carefree mistakes. It was the age to fall in and out of love and steal kisses in the moonlight and begin an apprenticeship. It was the age to explore life and be tempted with all it had to offer before settling into society. When she was sixteen she had killed, stolen, lied, cheated, painted her face and twisted up her hair, donned whorish outfits, kept blades on her at all times, spoken a half dozen languages with the fluency of locals, and traveled to so many countries she couldn't keep count. She hadn't been the only Hibernian royalty in the school. Tao, her personal torturer from the days she and Cassandra were captives together, had been the bastard prince of the kingdom that neighbored Clonmel and a man who taught poisons was cousin of the king of Fir Bolg. They were unwanted outcasts that were trained up to be lethal. Just as Lina had been as the unwanted daughter of Ferris.

The door burst open. Finley joined them along with several guards. The guards placed padded manacles on both Lina and Mary so that they couldn't move from the beds and then left them alone with Lina's mother.

"You told me you had a daughter. Since you're not interested in being my heir and you killed Ronan I had no choice but to take her. But the Rangers got in the way," Finley spat. She looked to Mary and gave the teenage girl a sick smile. "Thank you for leading us straight to her. I knew keeping Talia around would prove useful. She's quite easy to manipulate."

"Talia would never fall for your tricks," Lina shot off. She hoped to shift Finley's attention from Mary. She knew firsthand what Finley was capable of and wanted desperately to save the teen stranger from that type of mind-twisting.

"When you knew her she wouldn't but ever since we told her that bastard son of hers died she hasn't been well."

Lina narrowed her eyes. "Do you know what came of that child?"

"I know you took him to some orphanage in Araluen. It works out quite nicely, actually. Now he's untraceable. No doubt you gave him a new name to throw me off. The trick works for anyone hoping to find him."

Lina kept her face vacant of expression. Kane was safe. Scout was safe. Those were facts she could cling to until she found a way out.

"It's a pity you twisted your foot in Fir Bolg. You're of no use to me as an invalid, however you are my daughter. If you chose to follow me I will grant you a comfortable life."

"Why should I follow you?"

"I'm your mother. Wouldn't it break your heart if sweet little Scout turned on you?"

"Strange," Lina said with poison in her words. "You abandoned me as a child and I turned from you. I don't even refer to you as my mother anymore. I left Scout when she was an infant to protect her and when I return she still calls me 'Mama' clings to my skirt and wishes for me to tell her stories before she goes to bed."

Finley frowned. "Scout is a terrible name for a princess."

"While that is true it is a good name for a strong woman. I'd much rather she grows up to be strong than grow up to become a princess."

"You write a death sentence for yourself."

"I've written a book of death for me and still I live."

Finley drew a dagger and pressed its point to Lina's chin. "How tempting to end that book," Finley spat as she drew a faint line of blood, "But I can't bring myself to kill my own flesh and blood."

"Coward," Lina pressed.

"I am a coward for allowing you to live? I thought you valued life."

"It takes more strength to allow your enemy to live than to kill them."

"So how does this make me a coward?"

"You are afraid to claim me as your enemy."

"You are my daughter."

Lina shook her head. "Only in flesh and blood am I your daughter. We have no bond. You taught me no lessons other than to hate the world around me. You did not raise me nor did you treat me with respect."

"I gave you independence."

"I will never give Scout that kind of independence. You sent me to succeed or fail on my own only the challenge I was presented with could have easily claimed my life."

"You turned out alright."

"Can you say the same for Ronan?"

Finley slapped her. "How do you expect me to feel about my daughter being hobbled with an injury that will affect her entire life in the process of trying to kill her brother? Or that the one who succeeded in killing my son is an old lover?"

"Halt told me all about the relationship he shared with you. You could have had a very different life but you decided the comforts of court were more valuable than your love for him. I'm glad he found Pauline. She's a wonderful woman who loves him with every inch of her being." Lina made a face. "You let him go for a life of jewels and privilege."

"That life was only available if I killed my daughters and produced sons."

"Halt would have never put you in that position."

Finley slapped her again. "You don't think I know that?"

Lina kept going, seeing Finley on edge.

"You ruined your life Finley and you refuse to accept the life that could have been dealt you. You could have worked hard and made a living. You could have found love again but instead you held to your hate and it ruined you…and almost ruined me."

"You think that boy loves you? He's a bastard Lina. He hasn't a clue who his father is and has no nobility to speak of. Everything you love about him he acquired through the Academy."

"The Academy didn't teach him modesty, humility, or passion."

"I let you hash it out in Nihon-Ja for those few years so that you could truly see what you were made of. You were young, yes, but you had so much potential. I never meant for your team to be lost. An experience like that should have scarred you but that emperor ruined everything. I tried to give you the drive you needed to become great while at the same time protecting your brother from…" Finley cut herself off. Lina's eyes burned.

"From what? Becoming like me?"

Finley turned. "I don't have to listen to this."

"Mothers listen to their daughters."

Finley paused as she put her hand on the door. "I guess I really am not cut out to be a mother." She stormed out.

Lina relaxed back and suddenly felt ill. The bread they were given wasn't exactly fresh and the high-tension moment easily set her stomach to churning. She concentrated on breathing until the sensation passed. When it did she became aware of Mary staring at her.

"What?" Lina prompted.

"Where do you find the courage to do that?"

"Do what?"

"Defy Finley."

Lina shifted on the hard bed. "Do you know who your parents are, Mary?"

Mary nodded. "I do."

"Are they still alive?"

"My father is. My mother died giving birth to my little brother."

"Where is he?"

"He's a farmer in Fir Bolg. He…he couldn't afford to have so many mouths to feed. I tried hard to earn my keep but I'm not cut out for farm work. I tried really hard to mind my younger siblings but in the end he had no choice but to send my sister and me away. He sent her away first, when I was small, to the Academy outside of Clonmel. When it came time to send me away I was brought to the one in Fir Bolg."

"Is your sister alive?"

Mary lowered her eyes and choked as she answered. "No…my sister…your uncle killed her."

"Did he?"

Mary nodded. "She's quite a bit older than me. She was transferred to the Clonmel Academy and…her name was Tiva."

"Tiva tried to kill me."

Mary shook the feelings off. "I know she deserved it but still she was my sister."

"I understand."

"How were you able to attempt to kill your brother?"

"It's easy when they aren't truly your family."

"But Finley..."

"Finley isn't truly my family either. Family is a subjective term. Family is made up of people you owe your allegiance and loyalty. Family is made up of the people you trust with your life and are willing to dearly fight for theirs. Blood-family is very much different than true-family."

"Have you found true-family?"

"Yes."

"Do you think I can?"

Lina nodded. "Yes I do."


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Due to my combining chapters into long chapters and my random posting sprees...guess what? Found's end is in sight. I finished editing today and will be working one edits for the 3rd (Search) asap so as soon as one ends the next may begin.**

Gold: This chapter's dedicated to you...because those spoilers you've been protecting can finally be in the open after this :)

Raider: Deep breaths. It's all fiction. And yes, Mary was in the last story.

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan.**

Liam sat there expressionless. Padded manacles had been locked around his wrists and ankles so he couldn't lash out against guards. Finley had come to taunt him for a while but hadn't stayed long. Though he would appear calm to the outsiders inside he burned with rage. Finley had threatened to harm both Lina and Scout. Liam would die before he saw those threats carried out. Being chained in a cell made me realize just how little value he placed on his own life compared to those of his wife and daughter. He loved them with ever fiber that made up his body. It was probably a good thing the manacles were tight and padded or else he'd probably cause several injuries to his own body trying to escape.

"This is ridiculous," he muttered. No matter how many times he and Lina reaffirmed their lives were in Araluen as a Ranger and Lady of the Charmed Battalion they were dragged back into Academy business.

* * *

Halt and Kane caught up with Horace and Will. The four of them camped outside the castle under the shelter of the forest for twenty days. They circled the keep in order to throw off anyone tracking them and to better understand what they were up against. The only people allowed in rode under the flag of the Academy. There was no sign of Liam or Lina. People wore the same uniforms as the students of the Academy back in Clonmel. They'd obviously relocated to Picta. The keep wasn't near as impressive or structured as the castle they'd taken up in Hibernia but it made a good fortress.

* * *

Lina glared at the jailers. They didn't dare free Lina or Mary except to use a chamber pot and even then the two were heavily guarded. They fed the women scraps of bread as though they were small children. Sadistic torturers harassed Mary almost nonstop, making personal jabs. Finley came by every four or five days to offer Lina a different choice, one that involved several comforts and luxuries at the expense of Lina's skills and loyalty. It wasn't worth the price. At one point Finley added Liam's freedom to the mix. The idea had been tempting but she'd still refused. No matter what they did to Liam she'd rather see him beaten than be set 'free' under Finley. She knew he'd choose to be beaten rather than serve Finley.

One day the doors opened. Mary tensed while Lina lifted her head to see who was coming. Instead of the torturers, jailers, or Finley it was a tall elegant blonde woman Lina's age. Lina recognized her immediately. "You're alive," she said in shock. Mary had been telling the truth…and Finley too for that matter.

Talia nodded. "I was sent here to talk to you about what life's like if you subdue to Finley." Talia looked at Mary. She walked over to the teenager's bed and put her hand to her cheek. "If I'd known this would happen to you I wouldn't have asked you to go."

Mary shook her head. "I'd do it again."

Talia moved across the cell and sat next to Lina. "I thought you were dead."

"I thought the same about you."

"I wish we met under better circumstances."

Talia took Lina's hand and squeezed it. Lina squeezed back with what little strength she had. "Is this where you've been hiding?"

Talia stiffened. "Finley came to me when I had nothing left. I was stupid…I trusted her because she was your mother and I had no other hope. I should have listened to Liam. I tried to follow him but I was caught and put in chains. They wanted to kill me as soon as the baby was born…and they tried to. He was stillborn and...I thought…I…" Talia's struggle to continue was interrupted by something that caught her eye. "Lina?"

Lina let her eyes follow Talia's hand. The closest thing she had to a childhood friend pressed her palm against Lina's abdomen. Lina's eyes widened. There was a hardness she hadn't yet felt because of her bound hands. Suddenly the increase in appetite and sickness she'd felt on and off the past several weeks made sense.

"No," Lina sighed as she arched her back. Talia pressed against her stomach harder and something inside her moved against the firm touch. "No," Lina repeated.

"I have to get you out of here," Talia whispered. "I can't see someone else go through this."

Lina tried to bring her own hands to her belly but they were stopped short. "No."

"Lina…"

"Talia I need to tell you something."

* * *

Halt, Will, and Kane stood with bows drawn as the rider who without mistake knew their location closed in. Horace had his sword drawn and ready. The slender rider had trailed them for the past few days. They thought they'd thrown their trail yet there she was riding towards them. She held up a white handkerchief just long enough to keep them from shooting her on sight. Once she was close she dismounted and held up her hands.

"I'm a friend," she told them softly. "Nerilina sent me here."

"Prove it," Will ordered.

"She sent me something she said you wouldn't deny. It is in my belt. If you plan to shoot me for reaching for it feel free to search me yourselves."

"Push back your hood," Halt ordered smoothly. The woman did as instructed. Halt almost choked. Her curly blonde hair and piercing blue eyes were unmistakable. Even the slope of her nose and slant of her cheekbones gave her away as Talia, Kane's birthmother. Instinct made him step in front of his adopted son. "Remove your cloak completely." She complied. Talia wore the barely-there straps knee-length dress that Lina had called her 'summer uniform' so many years ago. Around her neck hung a silver birch leaf.

"My name is Talia. It's written on the back of this leaf I wear. Lina sent me with a token and a message to prove it was she who sent me."

"Hand over the token," Horace ordered. Talia searched her belt with one hand before tossing a small piece of jewelry to them.

"Pick it up, son," Halt instructed of Kane. He was careful not to use Kane's name and silently cursed himself for not changing it upon adoption. Kane retrieved the small golden band pressed with tiny leaves. Halt studied the ring and lowered his bow just long enough to slip it on the chain around his neck. It was Lina's wedding ring. He knew he'd find his niece missing the third finger on her left hand if it'd been taken by force. "You could have stolen that."

"She told me that if it wasn't enough I should tell you that her daughter's name is Scout and Scout's godfather is a man called Gilan."

Scout's godparents had been kept secret from all but family and very close friends. It was an effort to make sure that, should she need to be passed to her godparents, whomever claimed her parents would have a trial searching for them. Since their kidnapping, Alyss had delivered Scout to Pauline for safekeeping and in turn Pauline delivered her to Gilan. She was safe spending days in Jenny's restaurant tucked in the back where dishes were washed. Much safer than she'd be at the Treaty cabin so close to her own home. Pauline and Gilan had agreed Jenny's backroom would be safest for her to spend her days.

"Not enough," Horace huffed.

Talia sighed with frustration. Her gaze went from Kane to Halt. "I don't want to reveal any unnecessary information but I will say that I was given a lie about a male very dear to me about a decade ago. I'd still believe that lie had Lina not told me the truth."

"Lower your weapons," Halt ordered. He wasn't in rank anymore but it was only right they obeyed. If Talia knew her son was there before her and willing to keep the secret he had no choice but to give her trust in return. "Tell us what's going on."

"Finley organized a sister Academy. She was my only hope so I went with her and…well oaths follow suit when a leader becomes untrustworthy. We're in Picta now. I've followed her simply because I feel I can make a difference in the world with this life and I have. I want to help Lina and the two people she was brought in with. She promised she'd speak on my behalf to your king."

"Kane stay with Horace," Halt ordered. "Will, come with us and keep your bow ready."

"But Father…" Kane protested.

"Stay with Horace," Halt repeated. Kane sighed and lowered his bow. Halt nodded to the trees. Talia led the way. They walked until they were out of earshot and then Talia turned to face them.

"You called him Kane. I named him Kanelo. I suppose Kanelo was too much defiance so they nicknamed him. At least that's what I gather from what Lina told me."

"The boy knows he's not my son by birth but he's never expressed interest in you. He's been told your name but never remembers it," Halt made clear. Talia nodded.

"I love him. He's my son but Lina told me the people he lives with are good and that he is their only child. So long as you raise him to be strong I will not interfere, unless he asks me to. But I want you to take into account the sacrifice I make by doing that. I was robbed of him when he was born and you'll never know what that's like…however if your wife…Pauline if I remember correctly…loves him as much as Lina says she does then I know that claiming him would do to her exactly what was done to me, only Kanelo is old enough now to remember. I love him enough to keep my distance…but I do want to keep watch over him if we all make it out of this. He won't even know I'm there, I swear it."

Halt nodded. "We'll talk about that later. Now, about rescuing Liam and Lina..."

"Behind that wall they are Yudai and Nerilina. If someone hears you call them Liam and Lina you will be detained and executed within the hour. Listen…you can't focus on getting them both out. That will take too long."

"They can endure it."

"Yes but the child inside Lina can't."

Halt froze. Will's arrow trembled a bit with shock. "Lina wasn't pregnant last we saw her," Will said from his place a few feet away.

Talia's expression was stern. "She was just in the early stages. Lina said she and her husband had been separated for a long time and then came together recently. Is it really that much of a shock?"

"What else can you tell us that is of use?" Halt demanded.

"I can tell you that you will need my inside knowledge if you have any hope of rescuing her before Finley takes notice. I can tell you she is just entering the second trimester and that they have her in a uniform like mine and that she's chained to a bed. Soon even the dimmest of guards will notice she's with a child." Talia closed her eyes tightly for a few moments. "After that she'll be treated as I was. Let me tell you…that's the worst form of torture a woman can endure. They avoided my midsection but still beat me to the brink of consciousness demanding I reveal secrets. They threatened my baby. I didn't never even held him. They took me straight to execution…I barely got through those threats. Lina's strong but as a mother…"

"How soon can we act?"

"I can discover you with a convoy and volunteer to personally see to your captivity. You will be placed in cells near the one Lina and a teenage girl called Rachelle are being held. I'm on guard duty four nights from now. I will come unlock your cell and then together we'll go for Lina and Rachelle."

Halt and Will narrowed their eyes. "Let's just say we are willing to go through with that," Will said slowly. "How can we trust you?"

"You really haven't any choice," Talia told them coldly. She sighed once she realized they weren't going to go along with it. "Look we all want the same thing. I always hoped I'd see Lina again. We were as close to sisters as the Academy would let us be when we were small. When I heard she was a prisoner I arranged to be on guard duty as soon as I could. Do you know what it is like to see someone you used to share everything with locked in chains? I do mean everything, by the way. I know how Lina likes her eggs. I know that she prefers tea to coffee. I know how naturally she learned to waltz and stayed up all night teaching her how to tango so she could impress someone important to the Academy the next day. I know Lina the way only a sister can and seeing her in chains while she's pregnant is among the hardest things I've done."

Halt and Will shared a glance. "Finley would recognize the two of us and Horace. We can't go where she may see us," Halt finally said.

Talia bit her lip and looked back in the direction they'd left Horace and Kane. "Would she recognize Kanelo?"

"No," Halt said firmly. "I will not allow him to be put in harm's way."

Talia's eyes narrowed. "He won't be in harm's way. I'll be watching over him."

"What exactly would Kane's purpose be if you use him to get Lina out?" Will cut in.

"I'll have to act as though he's a new servant brought in to clean up the cell."

"I won't let Kane be put in danger," Halt said firmly.

Talia's eyes burned. "He's in danger being here. Look, I don't know you. I don't trust you and I don't like you. Lina told me you'd be somewhere out here and so I found you. Lina told me I could trust you and that is the only reason we're talking right now. Lina entrusted my son to you when I wasn't in his life… _my_ son. I did not willingly conceive him but he's very much wanted. I won't stake my claim on him, though, unless he is unhappy or unloved. However I'd consider it if you don't put as much trust in me as I've put in you."

"Your trust is in Lina."

"Exactly…do you not also trust her judgment? Surely you at least trust in your skill. I'm the only one with access to that gate that knows you're here. You left no tracks to find. The only reason I found you is because Lina tipped me off and she gave me her wedding ring to prove she'd sent me. You've got two options, Ranger: Trust me and free Lina or distrust me and abandon her."

Halt hated to admit she had a valid point. If he chose to distrust Talia then that meant they'd have to leave the area in a hurry. She could easily ride the short distance, gather a strong force, and be on their trail within a half hour. If Talia hadn't told them Lina was pregnant he'd consider it. He wasn't sure if he believed her on that note but knew the possibility was strong.

"Alright…but Kane isn't to be put in danger."

"Agreed. I need one of you to come and provide a distraction though. I can't do it on my own. If he's caught I can make it known he's my son and they'll turn him over to me." Halt narrowed his eyes. "I promise the moment it's safe I'd turn him back over to you…so long as you and your wife are good parents to him."

"I'll go," Will finally volunteered.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Not to tease the old readers or anything but...as I'm editing...I'm at the part where Elizabet is introduced :P**

AER: Oi.

Saberin: I think you said something similar last time we did this...

Gold: You were so good at saving the spoiler until it came up in the main story I had to dedicate the chapter to you :)

Raider: Good, because LOTS of Talia coming up in the future!

Aubrey: The last chapter was quite an emotional chapter. So is this one.

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan.**

Lina stared at the ceiling as the night drew later. She felt scared but didn't let fear overcome her. Mary had fallen asleep. Stress, exhaustion, and anxiety were hard to overcome. Lina knew firsthand the dangers of the three things combined if not controlled. It was hard. Lina concentrated on Redmont. She pictured herself making dinner while watching Liam play with Scout in the yard. She pictured Will, Alyss, Daniel, Carissa, and Quinlan coming to have dinner with them and visits to all their friends at Castle Araluen. She imagined Gilan and Jenny's wedding, an event she was sure would happen in the next couple of years. She thought of anything to distract her from her present situation…and the fact that she had sent Talia, birthmother of Kane, to find Halt, adoptive father of Kane, without being there to act as mediator for the inevitable argument.

Lina had just almost fallen asleep when the door opened. She looked over and saw Will and Talia coming in.

"Where's Halt?" she whispered.

"He said he's too old for this," Will whispered back as he picked the locks that held her in place. Talia moved over to Mary. She roused the girl before freeing her.

"You came back," Mary whispered to Talia.

"We couldn't find your crutches," Will whispered. Lina wrapped her arms around his neck as he lifted her up.

"We have to move fast," Talia ordered as she and Mary joined them. "Mary, if we're caught you and I will be the ones taking the fall. Understood?"

"Yes."

"Good. Let's run."

 **Ranger's Apprentice**

Liam tangled from the ceiling by his wrists. It was as though Finley were teasing him. He could get prisoners out of his types of bounds in under a minute but couldn't get himself out. So he just hung there and clamped his jaw when instigators came to poke at him with hot irons. It'd take more than those to break him but it was a good start. Liam didn't know what they were preparing to ask him but Finley proved she wasn't a fool by beginning the torture first. He wouldn't talk to her willingly but enough pain could cloud anyone's mind.

The door opened and three cloaked men came in. One set a fire while the other arranged rods. The third moved to gag Liam. Liam glared but didn't fight back. He was in no position for that. Once the gag was in place and the rods hot one of the men picked up the reddest and began walking towards him. The other two moved closer with sick smiles on their faces. The third's face was shadowed by a hood. Liam closed his eyes and pictured Lina holding Scout. He went back to when he'd first met his daughter in his mind. How Lina had been fully dressed and asleep on a made up bed looking peaceful and beautiful with their tiny daughter sucking her thumb and gazing around the room as her mother rested. He flashed forward to other moments he remembered with Lina and Scout. He with Lina sitting so close to him by a river she was almost in his lap while he leaned against a tree. A blanket spread over their laps on the brisk day and the water noisily gurgled over rocks. Scout taking unbalanced steps nearby as she chased a beetle and giggled wildly each time she came close. The mental image wavered when he heard the impact of metal against a human body.

But something was wrong. He felt no pain. Confusion and curiosity forced Liam to put the image aside and open his eyes. The sound came again. He swung his head around and saw two of the guards on the floor either dead or unconscious. The third instigator was frantically searching one of the bodies. Liam studied the man as he found a key and stood in a chair to reach the locks around Liam's wrists. Liam fell to the ground in not time. He removed the gag and rubbed his bleeding wrists. The cowl came down.

"We have to hurry," Halt whispered.

"What are you doing here? You should be rescuing Lina," Liam hissed as they ran.

"Will's on that. A young woman who claims to be Talia is too."

"Talia? As in…"

"Kane's birthmother. You can hear the whole story once we're out of here."

They climbed through an open window and dropped to the grass outside. Halt and Liam dropped to the ground and belly-crawled through the shadows. It was several hundred yards before they righted themselves and Halt led the way to a clearing where Horace and Kane waited. Liam felt relieved to see his shaggy Ranger horse Spinner and Lina's Prince tethered behind Kane. Each mounted their horse and waited anxiously in silence for almost two full hours. Finally, Will appeared carrying Lina. Liam dismounted and ran to them. He took Lina and knelt to the ground so he could hug her properly.

"Are you alright?" he demanded.

"Liam…you're burned," Lina said as her gentle touch swept over his bare arm.

"It will heal. Are you alright? Did they try to instigate you?"

"I'm fine."

Liam looked up as Talia and the girl he recognized as Mary joined them. "We need to leave now," Talia ordered hastily. "They weren't far behind us."

They mounted up and gave signals for their horses to run. Liam kept Spinner near Prince. Lina's new riding style hadn't really been put to the test and he wanted to be able to pull her to his horse should something happen. He noticed both Halt and Talia had taken up defensive positions around Kane so that, if attacked, he could pull out while they fought back.

They rode hard. Horace, at the front, reined his horse in and drew his sword. Liam, Lina, and Mary had no weapons other than the saxe knives Halt proved them with just a few minutes earlier but the knives were still drawn. Halt, Will, and Kane fixed their bows on the same target. Talia drew her sabre.

Finley herself sat on a horse just up the trail. "You could kill me," she told them as she leaned forward in her saddle, "But it won't help. They have orders to kill Scout if I'm not back by morning. I plan to revoke them if I return, of course."

"You'd kill your own granddaughter?" Lina tested.

"Of course not. I'm not the one who makes that decision. It is you and your friends." Finley turned her gaze to Talia. "This is the thanks I get for rescuing you all those years ago?"

"You told me my son was dead."

"You would have been killed going back for him."

"He had no future there!"

"So you don't like the way he's turned out?"

"He got out by chance."

"Take it from someone who raised a child in this type of life as a single mother, Talia." Finley's gaze settled on Lina. "It is better to let them go before you get too attached."

"If you harm Scout I'll kill you," Lina said coldly. "You know well that I'm capable."

"You'd kill your own mother?" Finley teased lightly. She set her horse to a walk. "I know all of you want me to make it back so I can cancel orders but first I have things to tell all of you. I'll start with our Araluen prince first. Do you recall a certain Hibernian diplomat coming with her two young daughters? And that the two daughters befriended your Rosalina? And how one of the girls exchanged necklaces with your precious little girl?"

Horace swallowed hard. "Yes."

"Here's the necklace." Finley tossed it to him. He dropped the reins to catch it. They could tell by his face it was indeed Rosalina's. "Now, Ranger Will…oh Ranger Will…you were tough, I must say. With both you and your wife being orphans there wasn't much to bait you with. But I did uncover something of value. Your mentor, Halt, is the reason your parents are dead. Did you know that? It is for him your father died in battle and it is because of his actions your mother was murdered."

Will kept his gaze steady. They were things he already knew and dealt with but he dared not let Finley know that. It was unsettling, however, that Finley came to the knowledge.

"He didn't even bother to learn your last name. Well, dear Will, I did. Your full name is Wilkes Anderson. Not as flashy as Will Treaty but, well, now you know. I went to your home village and did some digging. Much more, mind you, than your beloved mentor did."

It touched a nerve inside Will. Finley smiled obscenely as she now turned to Liam and Lina.

"Nerilina do you have any idea how much I sacrificed for you? Ferris would have traded you away in some marriage bargain before you were twelve. He would have hid behind you as though you were a shield. He would have gladly let you die if it meant saving himself."

"You were both sorry parents. That's all there is to it," Lina spat at her.

"What do you and a slave bastard know about being parents?" Finley countered. "Nothing. Yudai knows nothing about what it's like to have a mother or father and you were raised to be independent of me."

"I was forced to be independent of you. There's a difference."

"It makes for two very inadequate parents."

"Liam and Lina are great parents," Will shot once he recovered from his own shock.

"You want to know how I accomplished getting to your cabin? You want to know how I managed to capture you?" Finley almost shouted. "You are here because that girl sold you out." She pointed to Mary. "She wanted to return home. We have a bargain. If she got into your home and got your guard down she would be given enough money to make a life for herself and her family. Well done Rachelle. You may leave now."

"What? No!" Mary protested. She turned to Talia. "No, I swear I didn't! I did at first, but…please believe me! I went back and turned her down!"

"That's quite enough. It's time for you to leave, Rachelle," Finley prompted. Mary shook her head and turned to Lina.

"I didn't mean to do that. I didn't know they were following me. I thought…I thought I'd been released. I thought…please believe me. I was tricked. I gave all the money back and refused."

Finley burned with anger. "Rachelle if you don't leave this instant I will give an order for your little brother to be executed." That got her attention. Mary stared straight at Finley with wide eyes. "His name is Tom, am I correct?"

Mary began weeping. She turned to the others and muttered that she was sorry before setting her horse to full gallop.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Double Chapter! Because...well why not?**

Saberin: YAY FOR NEW BOOKS!

Raider: Gotcha right in the feels, huh?

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan.**

"It's time to leave," Halt said coldly. "Come on everyone."

"Oh but Halt I haven't gotten to you. I swore I'd get revenge when you left Caitlyn and me at the mercy of Ferris. He's responsible for the death of Caitlyn's husband. Did you know that?" Finley had her horse take another step. Her eyes shifted to Kane.

"Don't," Halt warned in a low voice. Finley ignored him.

"Kane…"

"Don't bring the boy into this," Talia begged but it was too late. Kane looked at Finley with both fear and interest.

"Yes?" Kane asked.

"Did you know that Halt and Pauline aren't really your parents?"

Kane nodded. "I know."

"Do you know who your real parents are?"

"Don't do this to a child," Talia fought.

"It isn't your place," Halt added.

"Your parents," Finley continued, "Are an odd couple. You see, Kane, your mother went on a mission and got herself raped. She was weak. She couldn't protect herself because she wasn't good enough. You weren't wanted. When she found out about you she was angry. She thought about getting rid of you."

"Stop," Talia begged.

"She decided she'd have you and then turn you over to the same people who raised up the orphans at the Academy. She decided she'd have no contact with you."

"That's enough," Halt ordered. Finley narrowed her eyes at him.

"This is your fault. You shouldn't have left Clonmel." Finley leaned forward in her saddle. "Kane, your real name is Kanelo. Your mother? Your cowardly weakling of a mother? She's sitting on the horse next to you."

Kane looked over at Talia. It was as though he'd been slapped. "You didn't want me?" he whispered.

"Kane, it isn't like that."

Kane looked over to Halt. "You said my parents died."

"Your father is dead, Kane…and we all thought Talia was dead too. Lina…"

Kane whipped to Lina. "You lied to me too." He shifted back to Talia. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Kane…"

"I hate you. I hate you too, Father. If I can even still call you that."

"Kane!" Lina barked in a firm voice. He whipped back towards her. "They love you. Don't talk to them like that."

"If they loved me they'd tell me the truth."

"Exactly," Finley encouraged. "If you want you can join me, Kane. I'll make sure you're taken care of. I'll make sure nobody hurts you again."

"Don't go," Lina countered. "She tried to do that with me a long time ago. She won't allow you to love anybody enough for them to hurt you. You love your parents, Kane. You love them."

"I don't even know you they are anymore, though."

"Kane," Talia said softly, "Your parents are Halt and Pauline O'Carrick."

"So you don't want me!"

"I love you enough to do what's best for you. Listen, Kane. They raised you. They took care of you. You're their son. You may have been my child once, a long time ago. I did want you. In the beginning I was scared but who wouldn't be? When you're older you'll understand. Kane…I love you so much. I wanted you more than anything else but you were taken from me. Now you belong to other people. I love you and I'm the woman who gave birth to you but I am not the one who has nursed you when you were sick or the one who taught you how to shoot a bow, am I?"

"No," Kane answered slowly.

"Who do you want to be with now that you're upset with Halt and me?"

Lina urged Prince forward so she was next to Kane. She reached over and touched his hand. "I know how you feel," she whispered. "Be strong."

Finley was just a few feet from them now. Abelard, Tug, Prince, and Spinner's ears all lay back. "Kane…" she said firmly.

"Who do you trust?" Lina whispered after glancing to Halt, Liam, and Will. Kane stared at her. He trembled with emotion. He was too young for this sort of thing but Lina knew what it was like to go through things one was too young for. "That's what it comes down to. Do you base your trust on words or actions?"

"I can give you more than they ever will. You can have it all with me."

"Who do you trust?" Lina asked again.

"I…I don't…I don't know."

"You have to decide. Right here and now…it's your test. Who do you trust?"

Tears flowed from Kane's eyes but still he looked directly at Finley who outstretched her hand. Kane jerked his reins. His horse backed several steps, back towards Halt and Talia. Lina took the opportunity before it closed. Quick as a snake she grabbed her mother's wrist. "Side lock," she ordered Prince, using Ranger commands. The small horse pushed his side against Finley's horse and kept pace when the animals tried to get away. Lina pushed herself up against the slope of her saddle with a quick thrust and dislodged Finley from the saddle. They both went to the ground and, before Finley could rise and take away Lina's advantage, she wrestled her mother down. She forced Finley to her knees and, standing on hers, pinned Finley's arms behind her back.

"You forgot things," Lina hissed, just as she had with Sardar so many years ago. "It seems after you became a leader you forgot what it takes to be a Sunrise Warrior. Strange. My becoming a mother didn't make me forget."

As their horses had warned, two riders came forward. Lina held her saxe to Finley's throat. The message was clear. They were outnumbered and the group was very alert.

"Who are you told to serve?" Halt demanded.

"Finley and her heirs," one of the men answered.

"I'm her heir," Lina said from the ground. "I am Crown Princess Nerilina of Clonmel."

"But…that would make you…we thought you were dead."

"Sorry to disappoint."

"You wouldn't kill your own mother," Finley whispered.

"Funny…because you aren't my mother. You're just the woman that gave birth to me."


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Hope everyone liked the double chapters today :)**

 **Disclaimer: Still not John Flanagan.**

The deed was done. Lina fell back as the two riders hurried to collect Finley's body. Horace and Will were sent to accompany them back to the fortress and dismantle the whole operation. Liam, Halt, Talia, and Kane all dismounted. Liam rushed to his wife. Lina put her hand over her stomach and breathed heavily.

"Lina, are you alright?" Liam demanded. He put his hand over hers. "Are you injured?"

"You're insane!" Talia exclaimed. "You can't do things like that when you're pregnant!"

Liam's eyes widened. "You're pregnant?"

"Um…yes...I didn't realize it until I was in there. I didn't believe fully it until now."

"Why now?" Halt asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Mm," Lina groaned. "The baby's moving too much."

Liam began laughing. He hugged Lina tightly and they both rubbed her stomach. Talia looked to Kane and realized he was staring at her. She and Halt glanced to each other and together went to the boy.

"Are you alright Kane?" Halt asked. His young son was now almost as tall as he was. Halt set to looking him over for physical injury.

"Why didn't you tell me those things?" Kane asked.

"Your mother…um…Pauline and I agreed you weren't old enough. We planned to tell you. Really, we did. But…Kane do you really think you're old enough to hear what you just heard?"

Kane was silent for a few moments before answering. "No." He looked to Talia. "You're my birthmother?"

She nodded slowly. "I am." She leaned down and touched Kane's cheek. "You are very important to me. I love you so much…but I'm not your mother. I wish I was. You've no idea how much I wish I was your mother but I'm not. Pauline is. Do you understand? When you think of your mother, who do you see in your mind's eye?"

"Pauline," Kane answered.

"Exactly. Oh Kane…I love you. I wish so badly I could go back and do things differently. I would have willingly died trying to get you out if I'd known you were alive. Please Kane…trust that I love you."

Kane looked over to Halt. "Father…why did you take me?"

"Pauline and I wanted a child but we were too old to have one. Lina became sort of your unspoken godmother when she discovered you. She took you to the Ward at Redmont and arranged for you to be allowed to live there. She searched everywhere for a family that fit you but…when Pauline and I went to the Ward looking for a child that could be ours we were drawn to you. It seemed appropriate. It was almost like you chose us. You'd been crying and Pauline recognized you as the child Lina had with her when we returned. She went to pick you up and you stopped instantly. The caretakers said they'd never seen you take to someone so quickly."

Kane's eyes watered. He threw his arms around Halt. "I love you, Father."

"I love you too Kane."

Once they separated Kane turned to Talia. She'd begun to cry. Talia's shoulders trembled with longing. "What do I call you?" he asked.

"Whatever you want to call me."

"Can I just call you Talia?"

Talia nodded. "Yes you can."

Kane hugged her. "Thanks Talia."

Talia laughed through her sobs. "For what?"

"It's just that…thanks for being strong enough to have me."

Halt beamed with pride for his son. Something made him feel as though Talia were going to be a part of their family from then on. He'd have her. She'd proven herself. Kane left Talia and went to sit with Lina.

"What is it?" Lina asked. She leaned back and rested against Liam with his protective arms around her.

Kane wrapped his arms around her. She rubbed his back and ruffled his hair. "You're the best."

"Am I?" Lina laughed.

"Thank you, Lina."

Lina gave him a short hug and then cupped his chin with her hand. She tilted his face up so he'd look at her. "You're the first of the children to learn about the new baby, you know. Do you think you could take Scout and teach her how to be a good big sister the way you've been a good big cousin to her?"

Kane giggled in a childlike way. "Yes!"

"Good because now it's your job to tell her about her new brother or sister."

Halt smiled at Kane and Lina before turning back to Talia. "You've no idea how much I appreciate what you've done."

Talia wrapped her arms around herself with insecurity. "I won't be the one to yank him from what he loves. He obviously loves you and your wife."

"What do you plan to do now?"

Talia shrugged. "I'll probably stay here and dismantle all that needs dismantling. From there…I don't know. I suppose I could go back to Hibernia and try to find life there. I don't know if Lina ever told you but I'm not much of a warrior. I'm better and persuasion by flirting and talking my way through things. I guess I can appeal to the king and see if there's a place for me in his court. If not I think I could scratch a living in a tavern or something. I don't need much." She looked at Halt seriously. "But if you don't mind I'd very much like to go to Araluen once I'm done here to visit Kane and meet Pauline."

Halt nodded. "I don't see any harm in that. We'd love to have you. After all, you gave us our son."

Talia smiled weakly. "Would it be totally out of the question if I visited occasionally? Kane is your son, no question about it, but…I'd like to make sure he's doing alright."

"Come as often as you want. If you ever need anything you can come ask us. We'll do what we can."

Talia turned back to the other three. Kane laughed about something Liam told him. "Please love him," she told Halt with pain in her voice. "Always love him. I understand if you stop protecting him. He has to become a man one day but…promise me you'll never stop loving him."

"I couldn't if I tried."

Talia trembled again. "I need to leave," she said suddenly. "I…I…"

"Do what you need to do," Halt told her. "We'll finish up here and then head home. We live in an apartment at Castle Araluen. It's difficult to find and there are guards but if go to the café at the base of the castle, Jenny can get you in touch with us and we'll take you to wherever Kane is."

Talia smiled. She looked back to Kane. "Over the years I've imagined what he'd be like if he were alive. He's better than I hoped. You and your wife have given him more than I would have been able."

"He's a good son. We love him as our own."

Talia nodded. She mounted her horse and set to a full gallop before she could change her mind. Kane stood as she went past him. He stared until she was out of sight and ran back to Halt. "Why did Talia leave, Father?"

"She's got a lot to sort through," Halt told him.

"Will I see her again?"

"Certainly."

Kane turned back to watch the direction she'd gone. "Can we go home now and see Mother?"

"We will soon."

It didn't take long to go to the Picta Academy and restore leadership. Talia was able to seize control and promptly disband the entire group. It consisted of only adults, to Lina's relief. Mary had been an apprentice. There were few children around but none were orphan students. Their parents claimed them without question. Picta Academy, they discovered, had only been around a few years. It was the remnants of the sister-Academy back in Fir Bolg. Mary turned up and cried for a long time as she apologized to Liam and Lina. They forgave her but still refused to allow her to return to Araluen with them.

"You need to find a life on your own," Lina told her. "You'll think of something. Don't worry."

They began their slow ride back home. Cassandra was waiting at Redmont with her children for Horace. When they arrived they were greeted with enthusiasm. Gilan and Jenny were there too. Everyone piled out of the castle as they arrived at the stable. Liam pulled Lina to the ground and let his wife use him for support. Her stomach had grown a good four inches since they left Picta. It was now too defined to deny she was gaining weight. Daniel and Carissa ran to Will while their mother followed close behind with Quinlan on her hip. Pauline came out with Scout. Without hesitation she ran to her parents and Lina picked her up. Pauline went straight to Kane and hugged him tightly. She refused to even acknowledge Halt until she was certain the boy was unharmed. Once Kane was deemed safe she turned to Halt and kissed him. Halt enjoyed it and, once they broke, whispered that they needed to talk privately. Pauline nodded and allowed him to lead her away.

Cassandra flew into Horace's arms before her children could. William, Rosalina, and Ace crowded around their parents and tugged at Horace's tunic. Gilan and Jenny waited patiently to the side while the families reunited. After several moments Cassandra left her husband and went to where her entourage waited. She took a pair of crutches from one and went to Lina.

"Where are your Hibernian ones?" she asked.

"The people who took us broke them."

"Oh…I was looking forward to comparing them to these." Cassandra gave Lina the Araluen crutches. Liam stepped away so that Lina could adjust them under her arms.

"They're great," Lina said. They really were. The cross bars that fit under her arms were padded and shaped for comfort and the felt sturdier than her old ones. The bottom bars seemed to be reinforced but muffled by sturdy well-placed leather resembling the sole of the boots Rangers and Charmed ladies wore. They'd be silent when she used them.

"I'm glad you like them."

Carissa ran to Lina and wrapped her arms around her knees. "Aunt Lina! I miss you!"

Lina laughed. "I missed you too."

The child reached up and put her hands flat to Lina's stomach. She giggled. "You're fatter."

"Carissa!" Alyss exclaimed in horror. "That's rude. Apologize!"

"Sorry," Carissa muttered.

Lina put her hand over her stomach and looked up at Liam as he returned to her side and put his arm around her waist. "We've…" he began but he was cut off by Jenny squealing.

"Really Gilan? Really? Finally! Yes! Yes!"

Everyone's gaze cut to the couple. Gilan was smiling widely and catching Jenny as she threw herself at him. He laughed before kissing her as though they'd been separated for a long time.

"What happened?" William asked. Gilan and Jenny stopped kissing. Jenny excitedly faced what was basically her family. After all, she, Horace, Alyss, and Will had grown up together.

"He just proposed! We're getting married! Oh my goodness…we're getting married!"

Jenny began crying. Gilan wiped the tears with his thumb and kissed her again. He winked at Lina. "I've been waiting for all of us to be together so we wouldn't have to hunt people down with announcements."

"We're getting married!" Jenny squealed again.

"Sorry we had to interrupt your reunions."

"We're getting married!"

"It's not a problem," Will laughed. Jenny tossed her arms around Gilan's waist.

"We're getting married!"

Lina giggled and looked up at her husband. He smiled and kissed her. Out of nowhere Jenny wasn't the only one squealing.

"Mama's having a baby?" Scout repeated in her high-pitched voice. Everyone turned to see Kane kneeling next to Scout. Lina laughed again. "Mama's having a baby!"

Cassandra, who had still been standing close to Lina, was the first to hug her tightly. Alyss, Pauline, and even Jenny followed. Everyone celebrated and took turns congratulating Liam, Lina, Gilan, and Jenny until a new set of hoof beats came from behind. They all peered at the new rider. Halt cocked his head in confusion as Talia dismounted. She took the reins and led her horse forward. Cassandra's guard moved forward but Horace waved them away.

"Um…" Talia stammered. "I…I didn't mean to interrupt. Um…I'm…I'll just…"

Kane jogged to her. He stopped just a few inches away. Talia stammered even more as his steady eyes held hers. After several moments he smiled and offered his hand. "Would you like to meet my mother?"

Talia gave a sheepish smile and nodded. She took his hand and he led her to Pauline. "Mother this is Lady Talia. She helped us in Picta."

If Pauline didn't instantly recognize the name, Talia's hair, eyes, nose, ears, and mouth gave who she was away. Talia stared unblinking into Pauline's eyes searching for some sort of emotion. Halt sensed fear of rejection in Talia's stance.

"I know who you are," Pauline said evenly. Talia cast her eyes to the ground.

"I'll leave. I shouldn't have come. I'm sorry."

Pauline closed the gap between them in four steps. She took Talia's hands. "If you're here to claim the boy you gave birth to I swear I'll fight tooth and nail," she whispered so low only Talia could hear it. Talia's eyes widened.

"No…I'm not here for that. I just…I know I'm not really his mother anymore." Talia took a deep breath as she cut off her own ramble. Pauline's eyes softened.

"Then welcome. You must be tired. Would you like some food?"

"I'm not really hungry."

"Pity, because we were all about to go enjoy a feast of a picnic Jenny over there packed for us. She's an amazing chef. The best of Araluen some would say."

Talia smiled, seeing the olive branch for what it was. "I'd like that. Thank you."

Pauline released her hands and returned to Halt. Kane hugged Talia and then ran back to play with William and Daniel. Jenny tasked the boys and Rosalina with ferrying the food to a designated clearing while the others walked. Lina hobbled next to Talia with Alyss at her side.

"Feel a little out of place, don't you?" Lina asked with a comforting smile.

"It feels strange to be free of the Academy," Talia admitted.

"I know. Don't worry that will wear off in a few weeks. You're welcome to stay with Liam and me while you're here."

Talia shook her head. "I appreciate the offer. I really do, Lina. But there are some things I need to straighten out and I think better when I'm on my own."

"Suit yourself but the offer stands. Have you figured out what you want to do yet?"

"I can't bring myself to go back to Hibernia. I don't know where my home is now but that country isn't it. I guess I'll just wander until I find something."

"Hm…there's this thing here called the Charmed Battalion. It is full of female warriors with our skills. Adult female warriors, I should say."

"I'm tired of fighting."

Lina nodded. "I thought so. This is Lady Alyss. She's Will's wife. She's the Head of Diplomatic Services here in Redmont."

"Lina told me a little about you," Alyss said with her winning smile. "If you'd like, I can arrange for you to test as a Courier."

Talia laughed. "Me…a Courier."

"Well you were a Charmer," Lina offered. "That's basically a Courier in this country."

"I just never thought I'd become something like that," Talia said.

"The offer stands," Alyss assured her. "I think we'd both benefit if you took it up."

"I'll think about it," Talia agreed before speeding up to catch Pauline. Lina turned to Alyss.

"That meant she'll do it."

* * *

Pauline became aware of Talia almost instantly. "Halt just told me how you view Kane," she said. "I'm sorry for my threat earlier but…well…"

"A mother protects her son," Talia said. "I understand fully."

"You really don't see yourself as his mother?"

Talia hugged herself. "I carried him. I gave birth to him. When I heard he was dead I wept over him for several years. I never felt fully whole again until Lina told me he was alive and within my reach. But…I just can't see myself as his mother anymore. He's grown up away from me and I moved on with my life after him. Had I known he was alive I would have fought desperately but now…you're his mother. You're a good one too."

"Thank you," Pauline said politely. "So…what do you want? Surely you didn't come here just to come."

Talia shook her head. "I wanted to see Kane one last time before I leave to find a new life…I also wanted to see Lina. We were as close to sisters as we could get growing up."

"I've heard. I can't imagine what the two of you went through all those years ago."

"You don't want to. I asked Halt but I want to also ask you…I value your opinion of this a bit deeper than his since you're Kane's mother."

"What is it?"

"Would you be alright with my visiting Kane from time to time?"

Pauline laughed. "You may not see yourself as his mother and neither do I but you are still entitled to play a major role in his life. You're younger than me at the very least. You can teach him things Halt and I can't. You gave birth to him. I can't begin to imagine how rough that time was on you but I'm very thankful you persevered."

Talia smiled. "Thank you so much. You've no idea what that means to me."

The two smiled as the children carrying food cantered by on their horses. They laughed and ignored Jenny when she threatened to beat them with a spoon if they ruined anything. Talia felt a warm glow inside her as she watched Kane enjoy his friends as they did the chore. Several minutes later they paraded back at full gallop to get their next load.

"Are those boys good friends?" Talia asked. Pauline laughed.

"Oh yes. They're all trouble makers too."

Talia giggled. The clearing was past Liam and Lina's cabin. As they arrived they unsaddled the horses and left the tack on the cabin's porch and put their animals in the paddock. They were all surprised when the cabin door opened. Three tall knights wearing the Hibernian mark came out alongside Sean and Kineta.

"We came to see your child as promised," Sean announced. Lina smiled and nudged Scout.

"That's your Cousin Sean," she told the girl.

"Do I like him Mama?" Scout asked.

"Yes you love him."

"Okay." Scout ran to Sean and squealed with pleasure as he hoisted her into the air. Kineta stepped around them and walked towards Talia shaking her head.

"I always doubted your death."

"Glad to see someone did."

"Those aren't the ones I gave you," Sean said with a frown as he got closer to Lina. He'd put Scout on his shoulders and she pointed out all she could see from her perch.

"No," Cassandra teased him. "Lina decided she liked the Araluens ones better and yours are now broken."

Sean frowned and looked to Lina. "Is that true?"

"It's true," Lina told him cryptically.

"Before you three get into it Sean's got an announcement," Kineta interrupted as she returned to his side.

"That's right," Sean nodded. "Seems like our visit to Araluen will be cut short with so many here."

"What's your announcement?" Halt asked.

"Kineta and I are engaged to be married."

After the initial excitement and rounds of congratulations Lina told them about her pregnancy and pointed out Kineta wasn't the only bride-to-be in the group. Kineta and Jenny hadn't really met before but they hit it off talking about their respective weddings.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: 2 more chapters left in Found. Wow, time sure flies when you feel generous and start looping chapters together and doing posting sprees :) Search, I'm happy to say, has a LOT of editing done...and there are a few Themes ready to go as soon as Found ends :)**

Aubrey: So...while you were reviewing I was writing a oneshot in which Scout is adorable and went from cute kid to "so so so so so so so so so SO hate Finley's guts!"...it was amusing.

Saberin: Sorry about the disappointment :/ Way to protect the spoiler :P Could really stir up the old readers.

Raider: Yes, the story is coming to a close. Hope you enjoyed and are ready for Search :) Just 2 more chaps in Found.

 **Disclaimer: Still not John Flanagan.**

Pauline and Talia sat together as Jenny put the finishing touches on her feast. The boys were sparring with sticks in the most comical way and the two talked about the boy they both loved so much. Gilan and Horace stood nearby giving pointers but the children rarely listened. Liam introduced Kineta to everyone even though some had already briefly met her and the two broke off to speak privately. Lina didn't seem threatened by their going off together. She rested against a tree with Cassandra, Alyss, and Quinlan. Halt hadn't noticed how pronounced her stomach was becoming until he saw her sitting properly. Scout sat mostly still in Sean's lap near the stick fighting. She played with the insignia ring he kept on a chain around his neck while blurting through every pointless detail of her short life. Sean didn't seem to mind.

Rosalina braided flowers into Carissa's hair. Halt scanned each detail of the scene and couldn't help smiling. It was the most peaceful they'd all been in a long time. His gaze settled on Cassandra, Alyss, and Lina. Cassandra and Alyss were entranced by something Quinlan was doing and didn't notice Lina lifting herself up, securing her crutches, and slipping away. Halt ducked back behind the trees and circled around in the shadows to follow her. She didn't go far. He found his niece leaning against a tree with a large trunk several yards away from the clearing. The pair of crutches rested against the trunk beside her. She folded her hands over her stomach. Worry etched into her forehead.

Concerned, Halt made himself known and got closer. He touched her shoulder. "Are you alright?" he asked. She nodded.

"I'm just…I feel…"

Halt caught her as she collapsed. He lowered her to the ground and sat with his arms around her torso so she didn't lie all the way down. Her eyes fluttered open and settled on his face. She took several deep breaths.

"You sure you are alright?" Halt asked again.

"I just needed to get away for a few moments. Mm…" her hands clutched at her stomach.

"I'm getting Alyss."

Lina pulled his arm back. "It's nothing Halt. I felt like this last time and Pauline and I both overreacted. The midwife says this is normal and letting it cause tension does harm."

"What do you mean normal?"

"When Scout started kicking this hard I felt lightheaded too."

Halt raised an eyebrow. "Kicking?" He dropped his gaze to Lina's pronounced stomach. "You don't seem big enough for that, but my experience is pretty limited."

Lina smiled. "Because I make sure my abdominal muscles are shaped I don't get as big as fast but that doesn't stop the kicking."

"Does it hurt?"

Lina nodded. "In a good way though…have you never felt a baby kicking its mother before?"

Halt shook his head. The only expectant mothers he'd ever really been around he had that sort of relationship with were Alyss and Cassandra and they'd never thought to offer. He could remember his own mother carrying Caitlyn but couldn't recall any moments like that and, like Liam, he'd been in Persia when Lina carried Scout. Lina smiled a little before groaning silently again. "Does it really hurt that bad?"

"It didn't with Scout…not this early anyway. I bet it is from all the riding. Halt would you like to feel the baby?"

"I think you'd like for Liam to be the first to…"

"Liam will be alright." She took his hand and pressed his palm against the right side of her lower stomach. She kept one hand over his and the other on his shoulder as though she needed support. Halt felt awkward with his hand so firmly against her abdomen. It was as though he were invading her privacy and personal space to a degree he never dared. Her gentle touch held his palm in place. He swallowed hard. Then he felt it. The sensation was strange. It was as though somebody tapped on the other side of a thin…something…while he held his hand against it. The movement was sharp and deliberate. It came four times and then stopped. Halt pulled back and noticed Lina's smile.

"That's…" Halt couldn't find the right word.

"That's your grandchild if you'll have it as one. And please don't worry about Liam. This isn't the first time the baby's moved and he felt it then. This is just the first time the kicking has been sharp enough to cause pain."

Halt suddenly wished he'd woken up and married Pauline when they were younger. He'd give anything to go back to a time they were able to have their own. "You're sure we don't need to send one of the boys for a midwife?" he asked slowly. Lina nodded with confidence.

"I'll get a full examination tomorrow but for now everything's fairly in line with what happened when I was with Scout. I don't see need to raise alarm."

Halt suddenly remembered something. He fished out his Ranger's oak leaf and slipped her wedding ring off its chain. He handed it to Lina. She slipped it onto the third finger of her left hand. "Sorry I forgot about that," Halt told her.

"I was wondering where it went."

"There you two are," Liam said as he joined them. "Jenny said the food's…are you alright Lina?"

"I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"I'm quite sure."

"Alright…" he said slowly with a glance to Halt.

"She just needed a moment away from the others but I wouldn't let her go alone," Halt explained.

"Well the food is ready," Liam announced as he knelt next to his wife. In a fluid motion he lifted her to her feet with a gentleness and ease Halt respected. He handed her the crutches and wrapped his arms around her stomach. "How's the baby?"

"The baby was kicking a few moments ago but you missed it," Lina teased as she hobbled back towards the clearing. Liam looked to Halt.

"Seriously?" he asked with regret. Halt nodded. Liam made a face and followed after his wife. Halt let the smile he'd been trying to contain slip out. He rejoined everyone in the clearing. He scanned around, settling for just a few moments on Sean, Lina, and Scout. They were really all the blood-family he had left and he treasured them dearly. He saw Liam and Kineta laughing together. He had a good feeling about Kineta now that he saw her in a friendly setting. She was strong as well as smart and graceful. She'd be a good Hibernian queen. He saw Pauline, Talia, and Kane already sitting together and joined them.

"Father," Kane said excitedly, "Mother's going to let Talia test for the Couriers!"

"I thought Alyss had that duty?" Halt asked warily.

"Talia wants to be in Araluen fief," Pauline explained. "That would put her under me."

"You know we retired, right?"

"Says the Ranger who just returned from Picta."

Talia smiled softly. Kane moved next to her and began rattling on about his lessons and hunting trips. He told her about his best friends William and Daniel and how much he loved horses. Talia listened with great interest. Even though Halt thought of Kane as only his and Pauline's son he could see a relationship the boy would value for his entire life forming. For some reason, Halt didn't feel threatened by it in any way. It reminded him of Kane's relationship with Lina or Alyss. Close, but not parental.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Just 1 more chapter in Found! I knew this was the shortest in the series, but WOW did it go by fast! Tomorrow I will put up the final chapter and a good bit in 100 Themes to set up the 3rd story (called Search). I must say, it's been a fun week with Found :) Don't expect me to get this crazy again in chapter posting. 1) all the other stories are longer than Found and 2)...I dunno. I guess I just felt generous this week.**

Gold: Finley's just...ugh. Horrible horrible person. I've got to admit, when she finally died I did a happy dance...and I'm the author...

Aubrey: Not done yet! This chapter and 1 more to go!

AER: I was expecting that :)

Saberin: This chapter and 1 more left. The 3rd is called Search and jumps more into next-gen...which I think a lot of you old readers have been waiting for. Gabby enters the main story in the next one :) And Elizabet. And Anamaria. You know, popular next-gen characters.

Raider: I still had the old documents from last time saved on my computer. I've been editing them and putting them up as I go. Thanks to some slow days at work I've had a LOT of editing time. I'm actually editing the 4th right now (and the 3rd isn't even up yet so...may get the 3rd one up faster than Found...or not. Search is about 60 Word pages longer than Found). I'm at the point now I have to go back and skim the chapters on here before I read the reviews so I know what's going on.

 **Disclaimer: Still not John Flanagan.**

Will and Alyss went into their cabin well after the sun went down. Will carried Daniel and Carissa to the bed they now shared in what had once been the apprentice bedroom. He laid the children in it as gently as he was able. He removed Daniel's boots, socks, cloak, and tunic before turning to Carissa and slipping off his little girl's boots and dress so she only slept in her shift. Carissa's maturity, as predicted, enabled her to share the room with her brother rather than sleep on a pallet in the main room. He pulled the blanket over them and went to the next bedroom. Alyss had just put Quinlan in his crib and now sat on the bed braiding her long hair. Will took off his boots and shirt before joining her.

"How did we get so lucky?" Alyss asked.

"What do you mean?"

"We're orphans, Will. If we'd been in Hibernia it's a possibility we would have been at that Academy."

"But we aren't Hibernian. We are Araluens."

Alyss smiled weakly. "I'm glad we are."

Will stretched as she tied a piece of leather around the end of her braid. "I don't know if she was lying or not but Finley said she went where my actual family is from and dug around. She said she discovered my name was Wilkes Anderson."

Alyss made a face. "I like Will Treaty better."

Will smiled. "What if it is my real name?"

Alyss moved closer to him and curled up at his side. "You will always be my Will."

"Good because I like who I've become."

Alyss laughed. Will wrapped his arms around her. She kissed his cheek. "But I think I could grow to love Wilkes Anderson, whoever he is."

Will grimaced. "Really?"

"Really. It sounds like a lawyer's name."

"Or a farmer's."

"I suppose so."

Just as they were about to fall asleep Quinlan began to cry. Will and Alyss both laughed silently. "You've no idea how long I've been waiting to hear that again," Will whispered as he got up to retrieve his youngest son.

"The crying?" Alyss asked with a sleepy tone.

"My child's crying. I missed you and the children."

Alyss smiled. "We missed you too, Wilkes Anderson."

"Why do I get the feeling I'm going to regret telling you? Mrs. Alyss Anderson."

"See Alyss Anderson and Alyss Treaty sound about the same. The surname isn't what I find amusing…Wilkes."

Will grimaced and settled down with Quinlan. The baby just wanted to be with his parents so he fell silent quickly. "I guess if we have another son we would name him Wilkes."

"No."

"Why not?" Will teased. "Wilkes Anderson Treaty Jr."

Alyss made a face and turned over. Will just laughed and kissed her shoulder. He settled Quinlan between them and fell asleep.

* * *

Gilan and Jenny rode back to Castle Araluen at a fairly quick pace. Jenny wasn't too experienced a rider so she rode on the back of Blaze with her arms tightly around Gilan's waist. One day Gilan just might get around to teaching her how to ride a horse properly but he was in no hurry.

"Would your family be willing to travel to Redmont for the wedding?" Jenny asked as they rode.

"All I have left is my father and I don't even know if he's home or not. We'll have to go tell him in person and see."

"Castle Araluen's good too I suppose."

"We've got plenty of time to decide on all that, love."

"I suppose so…but what about the caterer? Who will do that? It has to be good."

Gilan smiled to himself. "How about your assistant chef?"

"No I'd rather my staff enjoy our wedding."

"The Royal Chef then?"

"Heavens no that cow can't tell a minced mushroom from a diced one."

Gilan stifled his laugh. "Who did you have in mind then?"

"If we can have it in Redmont then Master Chubb. He's the only one who could do it without my feeling uneasy."

Gilan shrugged. "Any idea who you want in the wedding party?"

"Gilan! How can you mention something as simple as who will be in the wedding party when we've got real decisions to make!"

* * *

Talia waved to Halt, Pauline, and Kane as they rode away. She had some things to sort out before she tested for Pauline. Talia was sure she wanted to be in the same city as Kane but wasn't sure about taking the post just yet. She went to a river and dismounted. She let her horse take a drink while she splashed water on her face upstream. She'd left the dismantling of the Academy in the hands of others so that she could make sure Kane was alright but now a nagging feeling ate at her heart.

Kane had parents. He didn't need her. She could stay back with Liam and Lina claiming she was being a friend to the Hibernian princess but that didn't make sense either. Lina had gotten on well without her. Talia smiled slightly as she thought of Lina's children…dear little, very hyper, Scout and the baby that hadn't been born yet. She was in good hands. She could travel to Hibernia. Surely Kineta could use an extra hand with the wedding planning. They hadn't been especially close at the Academy but neither had enough friends for it to matter. They'd worked together on occasion. Kineta hadn't been a Charmer. She'd been a Captain Archer, a position that placed her above other archers. She'd been on the same team as Kineta plenty of times; staying back under the cover of trees or rocks while Talia rode forth to bat her eyes and smile a practiced smile. They'd worked well together.

That didn't seem right either. Talia thought about Mary, the teenage rebellious apprentice that had no home worth returning to. Even with her new skills she'd just be turned away again. Talia thought of how easily hate and bitterness could take over her young friend. Talia's mind followed a path of logic that scared her. The only one Mary had left was Galina. Halt killed Galina because she almost killed Lina. It was simple and deserved but that wouldn't matter if enough bitterness and clouded thoughts took hold. Talia felt partially responsible. After all, Finley's forcing her to leave what she thought was her dead son's body had planted a seed of bitterness all those years ago. It'd sparked her to lead a rebellion.

"I'll return," Talia promised Kineta, Lina, and Kane. She mounted her horse and set for Picta.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Question: A couple of times in Found, I forgot to replace the bold 'Ranger's Apprentice' with a line break. Did that bother anyone? Would you guys be good if I stopped doing line breaks and left the bold 'Ranger's Apprentice'?**

Gold: I think Talia is my most complex character. She shifts a lot. As for Finley...she may show up a few more times in the Themes but as far as the main story...no more :)

AER: You and Crowley...

Saberin: Yep. I remember finding that name...I went to a babyname website and searched for names 'Will' could be short for aside from 'William' and...Wilkes was the weirdest one that still fit the British style. It's like a last name for a first name.

Aubrey: Yes, this is the last one of Found :)

 **Disclaimer: Still not John Flanagan.**

Horace, Cassandra, and their children made it back in time to have dinner with Duncan. Duncan gripped Horace's hand and embraced his daughter. He knelt down and greeted each of his grandchildren. He had to have Horace help him back up. With old age came a bad back.

"I'm not as young as I once was," Duncan sighed as he braced against his younger son-in-law.

"None of us are." Horace smiled as he noticed his twins arguing over which of them was the faster sprinter. The honest answer was William. His eldest son led a much more active life than his sister. However Rosalina refused to admit a fault, much like her mother. It made Cassandra a good diplomat and negotiator. She and Alyss were the perfect tag-team. If Gilan ever figured out a way to get Will to Castle Araluen then no doubt a lot more would get done simply because Alyss would follow him and enter Cassandra's inner circle. He partially wondered who would win the argument between his children. William wanted to race but Rosalina was too smart for that. She had a chance at talking her way into his believing she was faster without any proof.

"I guess not," Duncan agreed. He grunted as he lifted Ace up. "Were you good, Prince Ace?'

"Yes!" Ace squealed. Horace felt very familiar hands grip his upper arm. He turned and met Cassandra's lips with his.

"Would you two like for me to see to the children tonight?" Duncan asked with a coy smile.

Cassandra waited with her fierce eyes bearing into Horace's heart. "You won't mind?" Horace asked without taking his gaze off her.

Duncan shook his head. "William, Rosalina, come. I've got something to show all of you."

He dropped Ace to his feet and led the children away.

* * *

Halt and Pauline arrived back at their apartment with Kane in tow. It was late and Kane went directly to bed. Halt and Pauline silently washed up before getting into theirs and even then didn't fall asleep immediately.

"He looks just like his mother," Pauline whispered.

"He does. Talia seems to be a good person."

"Why do you think she didn't come back here with us?"

Halt thought about it for several moments. "I think she has a lot to figure out before she settles somewhere. She's had a hard life and we've made sure Kane doesn't need her to be happy. She reminds me a lot of Lina when she first turned up in our kitchen."

Pauline smiled at the memory. "Lina seemed so scared and lost back then…but so fierce and strong at the same time. I suppose Talia does seem a bit like that. Do you think she'll come back?"

Halt nodded. "I do. She's just got some things to finish first."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive."

Pauline stared at the ceiling. "I do hope she stays in Kane's life. He doesn't need her but…I think it'd be terrible knowing you've got a parent out there but just never see them."

"Yeah, it is."

Pauline rolled over to face him. "Did you ever miss your family in Hibernia when you left?"

Halt nodded. "My father was too concerned with my becoming king. Ferris tried to kill me all the time. But aside from those two I did miss them. My mother passed away about the same time Caitlyn had Sean, if I remember correctly. I wish we could have a daughter to name after one of them. They were great people."

"Were they?" Pauline asked with a slight smile. Halt nodded.

"There were those who despised my father and almost everyone ended up hating Ferris. There were plenty of death threats against them and me but my mother and sister never got any. Everybody loved them."

Pauline looked over at him. "Maybe we could adopt another child."

Halt grimaced. He loved Kane but had no desire to have another baby. Pauline just laughed and kissed him.

* * *

Sean and Kineta rode ahead of their guard. They were confident there were no enemies between the isolated trail and the harbor where their ship waited. If they did, Kineta was a trained assassin and Sean had seen his share of battles.

When Kineta joined his service Sean had been taken by her. The pure Hibernian beauty caught his eye a few times but he didn't fall hard for her until he saw her in action. She talked her way out of more tight situations than he ever had and could shoot an arrow with greater accuracy than at least half of the Elite Royal Archers. Her strength attracted him. His mother had been gentle and the people had loved her for it but Sean couldn't see himself with somebody so gentle. He needed a strong companion that would keep him in check so that he wouldn't become like Ferris but also stunning and charming.

He went over all the pointless details of Kineta's life that intrigued him. Her true name wasn't Kineta. She remembered being given a new name upon entering the Academy but couldn't remember her old one. She remembered having a father but not a mother and that her father died when she was six. She liked haddock flavored with any kind of citrus juice available with apple cider or apple wine. She kept her hair exactly four inches past her shoulders, which was mid-length and even short compared to most Hibernian girls who grew theirs to their hips. Day-to-day she kept it secure with a leather strap with small sections braided and at formal events she wrapped it in woven strands across her head.

She liked dark blues. She preferred watching a sunrise to a sunset because it meant the beginning of a new day full of promise. She preferred winter to summer because in the winter she could curl up next to a fire. The past few winters she'd curled up next to him. Her guilty pleasure was reading the sappy romantic short stories ladies of court and royal families indulged in. She said they were the only stories where nobody died.

All that and she could ride a horse, shoot a bow, and negotiate with such intensity even Skandians feared her. She wasn't the woman Sean had dreamed about but she was the woman he fell in love with.

And she wore garments that somehow balanced a proper amount of modesty while showing as much skin as possible with confidence.

* * *

Liam put Scout to bed. He kissed his daughter's cheek as he pulled the blankets up to her chin. "I love you, Papa," she told him.

"I love you too, Scout," he whispered. "Go to sleep."

Scout's eyes drooped. "Night night," she sighed as she drifted off. He kissed her cheek again before leaving the room. He went to his wife and got into bed with her. A week had passed since they returned to Redmont and he swore she'd gotten bigger. He saw her smile as he settled next to her with his hand over her stomach.

"How big did you get with Scout?" he whispered.

"A lot bigger than this," she replied. Unlike last time, she felt happy. She'd been happy carrying Scout but going through such a rough time without Liam had dimmed her overall outtake. She felt safe being next to him with his arms around her. "The last several weeks I could only get out of bed with help."

Liam smiled and buried his face in her hair. "I look forward to that."

Lina laughed. "Me getting big?"

"That and you needing someone to help you. You hardly ever need somebody to help you."

Lina rubbed her twisted foot against his leg. "I think that's changed now."

"Even better."

Lina smiled when he kissed her. "I love you Liam."

"I love you too, Lina. Have you thought of any names for our newest?"

"I'm not sure about names for a son. Halt, obviously, but…I don't know."

"I guess you already picked out a girl's then?"

Lina shook her head. "I'm just not sure."

"Well we've got time."

Liam kissed her. "I love you Lina."

"I love you too."

 **A/N: Be sure to keep an eye out for Search, 3rd of this series! Also go over to the 100 Themes Revival to check out oneshots centered on background and unanswered questions from this main story. If you'd like alerts sent to your email, be sure to add me as a 'Favorite Author' or 'Author Alert'.**


End file.
